


Bittersweet Dance

by HPfanonezillion



Series: The Life and Loves of Annie Cresta [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Loss, Love, M/M, Prostitution, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 52,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he falls for Annie, Finnick is forced to examine all the unsavory things he must do to keep her safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Finnick climbed into the hovercraft. They would get Annie out. She was the only tribute that knew how to swim. And when the arena flooded, she was the only one who was able to survive it.

He stood by the door, waiting. There was a screen that showed her floating on the water. What would they do if there were no Victors? Had that ever happened?

They pulled her on board. She opened her eyes suddenly as her body landed on a hard surface. She let out a breath. She started thrashing around and screaming, "No!"

Finnick wrapped his arms around her. "Sh, Annie. It's all right. It's okay. You're alive. You're the Victor. For what it's worth."

She looked around wildly. "Finnick?"

Relief flooded him when he heard her say his name. He smoothed the wet hair from her face. "Yeah." He said softly. His heart pounded as he held her.

She wrapped her arms around him. She sighed, "Oh, god, Finnick."

"It's okay, Annie. It's okay." He said over and over. But would it be? What would Snow force her to do? She was pretty, but could she live the life of jumping from one bed to another for money. And so little of it in the end.

They sat on the floor of a hovercraft. Annie clung to him, breathing hard. She was still so much in shock. She spoke softly, "There isn't another challenge?"

"No there isn't. It's done." Finnick said.

"Did I say that out loud?"

He smiled kindly and nodded. "After so much time spent on your own, it's understandable. I talked to myself a lot after I came out of the arena."

She blinked. "My father must be so relieved."

"He must be. If he's not too far into his cups."

She buried her face in the front of his shirt. She let out a sob.

Maybe he should have been more concerned with his clothes getting ruined, but he couldn't pull himself away. Annie was more beautiful than he remembered from before. The camera didn't do her sea-green eyes justice. He almost lost it every time those eyes looked into his.

And now they were again.

"What happens now?" She asked softly.

"We'll get you fixed up." He brushed more hair out of her face. He whispered, "I hope they don't change much." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips fleetingly.

Those eyes blinked at him in shock.

He quickly pulled her face back to his shoulder. "You'll be all right, Annie. I'll see to it." He pressed his mouth close to her ear and whispered quickly, "I'm not supposed to do that."

"Because you're my mentor?" she whispered back.

"It's a very long story and once we're back in Four where there's fewer eyes on me, I'll tell you everything." He dropped his voice even more and pressed his mouth closer, "Can you keep secrets, Annie? Big ones?"

He felt her nod against him.

He whispered desperately, "I think I could fall in love with you."

Her arms tightened around him. "I already am." She said softly. "I have been for a while."

Someone called, "We're landing."

Finnick pulled back and looked at the young woman in his arms. "You'll be home soon. And everything will be okay."

"You promise to tell me your secrets?" She quickly asked as they landed.

"I promise." He kissed her forehead. "I want to tell you everything."

And he did. There was never anyone he wanted to tell his secrets to than Annie Cresta. He'd known her almost all her life. When he had really started falling for her, he didn't know. But he'd always felt protective. Every Reaping he prayed that her name would stay in the bowl. But when it had been pulled out this time, he died a little. And he'd worked his ass off to get her sponsors. He even promised favors to a few, under Snow's nose. It was a small pittance to pay to keep Annie safe.

"Don't overdo it." He warned her style team. "She doesn't need anything major done. Just fix the wounds she has from the arena. There's a scar on her knee from a swimming accident as a child. Keep it. It gives her character." He smiled at her and squeezed her arm. "I'll see you soon, Annie." He kissed her hand—he couldn't help it—and turned away. He had some favors to cash in while they fixed Annie up.

 

A few nights later, Finnick walked back onto the fourth floor of the training center housing. Annie sat with her knees pulled up to her chest. She stared unseeing at the far wall. Her lips moved, but she didn't say anything.

He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked up at him. She blinked a few times.

"Finnick." She said softly.

He smiled, "Annie." He sat on the couch. "You okay?"

She shook her head. "I haven't slept since I was pulled out."

"I know how that is." He said.

She turned her big, green eyes on him. They were his weakness. "You said you'd tell me your secrets."

"I did." He looked around. The windows were open. And he knew the other members of the District Four team were nearby. "There are too many eyes here." He stood and held out his hand. "Do you trust me?"

She stared at his hand for a moment before she slipped her hand into his and let him pull her to her feet.

He walked with her toward his room. They stopped outside the door. "My intentions are very honorable. I'm not going to try anything with you. But I know I'm not watched in here." He put a hand on the knob and looked at her questioningly.

She nodded and followed him inside.

He closed the door and led her further in. "Sit wherever you like." He said, pulling out the desk chair.

She sat at the desk and he sat on the bed across from her. He still held her hand.

"I'm sorry you're not sleeping. It gets a little easier. Not much, but enough that you're not exhausted."

"That's good to know." She rubbed a thumb across the back of his hand. "Is that the secret?"

He stared at her hands. His voice was lost at the tender touch.

"Finnick?"

He looked up at her eyes. "Sorry. No one ever touches me like this without wanting something."

"Wanting something?"

"My secret, Annie…It's that Snow…I'm a prostitute. Snow is forcing me to sleep with people for money. But mostly for him. I'm very attractive and people want me; women and men both."

"So you have sex with them?"

"Yes." He looked down at their joined hands again. Her thumbs were still moving. "I know it's disgusting. I don't want to do it, but if I tell him no, people in Four and my friends could be hurt. It's why I try not to get too close. I don't have a lot of friends. And all the public lovers I've had…well, they pay for my time. They pay big." His eyes flicked back to hers. "And now you can think all you want about me and my cavalier ways. And you can hate me and think me disgusting."

"Why would I think you were disgusting?" She asked softly. "Because you're being forced to do something you don't want to? That's not disgusting."

"I sleep with men?"

"That's slavery. It's not because you like it, right? But because they pay Snow for it. Do you get a cut?"

"A very, very small one." He sat back and dropped her hands. What he was going to say next, he didn't want to. But he knew he had to get it off his chest. "I offered up favors to sponsors, under the table, to keep you alive."

She swallowed. "To keep me alive?"

"As a mentor, you use whatever resources you can to get sponsors for your tributes. And I couldn't lose you. I had to do everything I could for you."

She watched him for a long time. She moved to sit beside him. "I'm sorry you have this life."

"I am too." He slipped his arm around her back. "And I'm afraid to say that it might get worse if Snow ever finds out about how I feel for you."

He saw her swallow. "How you feel for me?"

"You remember in the hovercraft? When I kissed you and said I could fall in love with you?"

"And I said I already was?" She nodded. "I remember."

"Well, I do love you, Annie. We can't be together, ever. But I love you."

"Why couldn't we be together?"

"He would use you against me."

The realization dawned in her eyes. "Oh." She said softly.

Finnick kissed her softly. "I'm in Four so little anyway."

Annie nodded again, as she moved to kiss him once more.

"Annie, are you a virgin?" he whispered against her lips.

"Yes." Her voice shook. "Would you like to be the one to change that?"

He smiled. "Not tonight. But maybe one day. When the time is right. If you want me to."

"Maybe." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm so tired."

"I know." He kissed the top of her head. "If you think it would make a difference, you can try to sleep in here. Or not sleep. We could talk all night. I like the sound of your voice."

"Yes. Thank you. Every time I try to sleep, I just go back to the arena. I see all the blood at the cornucopia." She kicked off her shoes and then stood. She pushed her pants down her legs and climbed into his bed.

He undressed down to his underwear and climbed in with her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, but he didn't. He was shocked at himself because he didn't have any desire to make love to her. It could be partly because he'd just come from someone else's bed. But he knew it was because Annie was far more important than the meaningless sex he had with virtual strangers for their money.

She moved close to him. "Will you hold me?" She asked softly.

He smiled kindly. "Of course." He reached behind him and turned out the light before he pulled her into his arms. "This okay?"

She nodded, wrapping her arms around him and then rested her forehead against his.

"You're small." He whispered.

"Not that small." She said around a yawn.

He smiled. "No, not too small. And you're tough. You couldn't have made it out of the arena if you weren't." He kissed her softly.

He loved the feel of her against him. She was soft and familiar, but still so foreign. He didn't want to love her, but it was bubbling just under the surface. He sighed and closed his eyes. He'd never felt this way. He thought he was incapable of it.

She rolled over in his arms. Her breathing was steady. She was relaxed against him. He was sure she was asleep, so he started relaxing himself. This felt right. This felt good. This was how he wanted his life to be.

He just had to sleep with other people to keep them both safe and secure.


	2. Chapter 2

Annie's father was passed out on the couch. It was normal. She just wished that when she returned from the Games alive that he would want to see her. Apparently not. She turned to Finnick with a sigh.

"You going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. We'll pack tomorrow—I'll pack—and start the move to Victors' Village."

"As long as you're sure." He rested his hand on her cheek.

She leaned her face into his palm. "I really don't know."

"You can come home with me tonight." He offered. "It's not decorated or furnished beyond necessities since I'm never there, but it's a place to put your head. I even have an extra room set up if you don't want to share a bed with me."

She nodded. She looked at her father once more and then back to her friend. "I want to go home with you. I can't be here." She walked to her room at the back of the small house and gathered a few things.

"My house was just like this." He said softly from behind her. "My father just as drunk. My mother working her ass off to make up for it."

She turned to him. "Yeah, well… They were old drinking friends. I don't know how you ever learned to fish."

"My uncle." He said simply. He took the bag of clothes from her and slipped his hand into hers. "Come on."

"The Capitol will keep him rich enough to keep buying his liquor." She commented as they walked through the dark town.

They had been successful in sneaking off the train when they arrived home. The next day there would be a big celebration in the middle of town. Annie just wanted to sleep

"You don't have to share your wealth with him."

"He's my father, Finnick." She said simply.

He squeezed her hand. "I know. And maybe we can find him some help."

"Maybe. I just thought… I thought he'd want to see me." Her voice was small.

"I know, Ann."

"No one has ever called me that." She commented, needing to change the subject.

"No one ever?"

She shook her head. "Just Annie. Always Annie. Not even a silly nickname from my father."

"I'll think up some nicknames then."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

He stopped in front of his door. "Good. But for now, you're Ann." He kissed her softly before he turned to open the door.

"This is really close to the beach." She commented as she walked across the living room to look out his large glass doors.

"Yeah. They're putting you right across the street. My door is always open to you while I'm here. I'll even give you a key if you want." He smiled. "You can water my plants."

She chuckled, and then froze. She felt him. He was standing behind her. She didn't turn. She reached behind her and found his hands. She pulled his arms around her and leaned back.

"So what happens now?" She asked.

He dropped his head to her shoulder. "You live your life. You have to be proud of your victory." The last was said with a twinge of sarcasm.

"I have to be?" she sounded weary.

"On the outside. No matter what you feel on the inside, you have to pretend for the cameras. And there will always be cameras. So just smile and put your best foot forward." He kissed her cheek. "But I know what you've gone through. The rest of the people here do, too. And we will always listen to you. Or just sit with you." He paused and then whispered, "Or kiss you."

"I don't know about you, but I'd rather not have my lips anywhere near Mags."

He chucked softly in her ear. "Yeah. But I was talking about me."

She turned around. "I don't want to have sex with you."

"I didn't say anything about sex. I just want to kiss you."

"Then do it." She pushed herself up slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips to his.

Finnick stroked her back. Neither moved as their lips stayed connected. His tongue moved along her lips, begging them to part.

Annie complied tentatively, flicking her tongue out to meet his. Her fingers tangled in his hair. She opened her mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss.

She pulled away, panting. "I'm really tired."

"Me too." He said, looking into her eyes. "I'm going to miss you when I go back."

"And when will that be again?"

"Next week." He rested his forehead against hers. "To the next high bidder."

"Will he make me do that too?" she asked. Her voice shook. "Will I just be Snow's next whore?"

"No. I'll make sure of it."

"But he'll do something, won't he?"

"He doesn't always. Just if he has something to manipulate you for. Don't go against him, Ann. Do what he asks, but only if you feel comfortable."

"What if I don't feel comfortable? Will he make me do whatever it is anyway?"

He sighed. "I don't know. Let's not think about it anymore. I only have a few completely Snow-free days and I want to keep it that way." He took her hand again and led her to the other side of the house. "Three bedrooms. All the houses are the same, maybe a slightly different configuration on some of them."

"It's nice." She looked around her. "Which one do you sleep in?"

He pushed open a door and turned on the light. It was simple, like he said. There was a bed at one end covered in a quilt that looked like it had been around for a while. There was a dresser along one wall and a closet, both spilling out clothes. There was no other adornment in the room.

"Sometimes I get gifts." He walked over to the dresser and stuffed some stuff inside and tried to close it. "The people who pay for my time don't appreciate me walking around on their arms in old fashions. I bring them back here and I just…" he made a motion towards the closet. "Not like I can wear any of those things around here." He sat down on the edge of the bed and started removing his shoes.

"You don't mind me staying in here?" She asked softly.

"Not at all." He stood and pulled his shirt off. He looked at her for a moment before he said, "The bathroom is just down the hall if you want some privacy."

"I don't need it." She kicked her shoes off and walked toward the bed. "There were cameras on me for weeks. I'm done with modesty." She pushed her jeans down her legs and stepped out of them as she climbed up onto the bed.

He smiled. "If you'd like a longer shirt…"

"Is that a blush, Finnick Odair?" she teased.

"Maybe it is." He pulled at the corner of the quilt. He tugged at it as it caught underneath her. "Move your ass, Cresta."

She giggled and let him move the blanket from under her. They climbed under it together. She curled into his open arms.

"I like this." She said simply. "Are you okay with it?"

"I am." He said softly.

"How do you do it?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"Have sex with strangers?" She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "How does it work?"

"I've had some…instruments that help me when I'm not really able to perform. And I don't always have to…I mean, not everything has to come from me down below."

She studied him as her fingers continued to move through his hair. "Do you ever like it?"

"There have been a couple times I actually enjoyed what I was doing. There were some very kind women who were just a little lonely and only wanted some company for a while. I was glad to give it."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Are you glad to give me company?"

He smiled. "Of course, Ann. Always." He kissed her softly.

"What am I going to do while you're gone?" She asked meekly.

"You'll make it. And I'll try to call you at least once. I'll only be gone a couple weeks, I think. I have to be back for your Victory Tour."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

She rolled over in his arms. "I like this quilt."

"It was my mother's, passed down for a few generations. I don't know how many."

"That's sweet." She sighed. They had been sleeping like this ever since that first night in Finnick's room at the Capitol. She was so used to it, she was sure she wouldn't sleep a wink until he got back.

 

The crowds were almost too much the next day. Annie smiled as Finnick had told her to do. She waved and gripped his hand tightly whenever he was near her. He whispered to her that she shouldn't do it too much, especially with so many eyes watching them.

He was mostly worried about Snow. He knew that Snow was watching his every move and that once he showed affection for someone, they became a new weapon against him.

He could already hear Snow saying, "I know about Annie Cresta. And if you don't do what I say, I may have to do something to her."

Late that night, alone in the bedroom of her new home in Victors' Village, he told her as much.

"Would he make you take on more…clients?"

"He might. And give me a smaller cut."

"Or nothing at all."

"That's more likely." He rolled onto his back. "So what do you think of your house?"

"It's alright, I guess." She sighed, "I don't know. I don't know how to feel about anything anymore."

"I know."

"The only thing I really know is that I…" She pushed herself up over him. "I love you, Finnick. You're all that matters anymore."

He smiled and tangled his fingers in her hair. "Such adoration. I think you deserve something in return."

"I'm not having sex with you." She warned.

"Why do you keep saying that? What are you so scared of?" he asked gently.

"Everything." She admitted. She pressed her lips to his for an instant and then rolled away.

His arms came around her from behind. He whispered, "I've never felt like this. I've never let myself feel like this. I always get sex. I have enough of it. It's too much. I don't need it from you, especially right now. We'll cross that bridge when you're ready."

She sighed and relaxed into him. "I just don't think we need to rush anything. And I just really need a friend right now."

"I can be that." He promised. "Now get some sleep."

"You too." She said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

The supper out was just a formality. This woman—Finnick couldn't remember her name—wanted to show him off a little. And he didn't mind being treated to dinner at the Capitol's fancy restaurants.

It was their second date this week. The first was to meet so that she could make sure it was what she wanted. Then she'd seal the deal with another party and Finnick would be contacted again. Snow never did any of the work, but he cashed in. And Finnick was sure the pimp in the middle was even better paid than himself.

The meal was drawing to a close. He smiled and leaned close and kissed her, like he was supposed to do. All he could think of was Annie. What would she do if she saw him like this? She knew what he did, but to actually experience it…

"You're gorgeous." He crooned. "And so kind to me. I can't wait to show you my gratitude." He kissed her neck.

She giggled. It was high and girlish and went against what he knew to be an advanced age. She had plenty of enhancements that she looked young from a distance, but Finnick had seen them all, so he knew.

She rested her hand on his upper thigh. "I can't wait either."

Everyone was staring. Everyone always stared. He was good at what he did. He made everyone believe he enjoyed his week-long lovers (sometimes more, but rarely). And this one was just as pretty as the others. Which wasn't anything compared to Annie.

Her hand moved higher, touching him intimately under the table. Her tongue slid over his ear. He turned his head and caught her mouth as her hand continued to move.

A waiter stepped up to their table and cleared his throat.

Finnick turned his head and gave a cocky grin. The woman kept up the touching and kissing.

"Sir, people have requested that you move your activities somewhere more private." He sat down a bill on the table.

The woman, without missing a beat, put a wad of cash on the table. She smiled, "Keep the change." She stood and pulled Finnick out the door with her.

She put her hand on his ass and guided him down the block until they could get a taxi. She resumed kissing him as they rode toward her apartment. Their hands were all over each other. Finnick slid his hand up her dress and let it rest on her bare thigh.

They pulled to a stop and the woman once again threw money away. She dragged Finnick upstairs and threw him down on the bed. She kissed him some more and started undressing him.

He participated with enthusiasm to match hers. He was so good at faking this by now. But he always hated himself. He never wanted to lie to anyone. Surely they had to know. His own enhancements, though just as subtle as all theirs, were still pretty obvious if they knew how all these things went.

He had not had a natural erection in a long time. He was scared that if the time ever came for him to make love to Annie, that it wouldn't be good enough for them because of it.

She guided him in. God, he hated this. He moved, making all the right motions and sounds. It took forever. It always seemed to take forever, but this seemed longer. He kept pounding into her and she continued to move with him, urging him to go faster, harder, deeper.

And on and on and on for what seemed like more than an hour. Did she have some sort of enhancement to make her last longer?

Her body tensed.

Finally. He thought.

She let out a groan from deep in her throat and clutched at him as her body contracted around him. He faked his own climax right on the heels of hers. He always did it like that. Sometimes he did it along with them if he figured they would be able to tell. It was easier to hide it that way.

He rolled away, panting. Please fall asleep. He begged silently.

She rolled into his side and draped herself over him.

Damn, one of those.

She started talking. Finnick didn't even listen. He faked falling asleep a short time later, hoping she'd follow him.

She actually got out of bed and went into the bathroom. When the shower started, she got up out of the bed and pulled his pants on. He walked into the living room and found her phone. He dialed his number at his house in District Four.

Annie picked up on the first ring, surprising him.

"Hey." He said, relaxing at the sound of her voice.

"Hey, Finnick." She said softly. "I didn't know it would be you."

"Who did you think it would be?"

"I don't know. Why did you call here and not my place?"

"Just taking a guess. I was going to leave a message if you weren't there. You at my house a lot?"

"Not a lot." She paused. "Well, maybe all the time. I can't be at my own house. Dad always has friends over to drink and gawk at his daughter, the Victor."

He heard the shower cut off. "Look, I have to go. I'll be back to coach you in the Victory Tour protocol next week."

"Okay. I love you."

"Yeah, same here." He couldn't really say it because the woman was standing in the doorway. He hung up the phone. "I hope you don't mind, I needed to check on my house. I got some plants when I was there last and asked someone to go check on them periodically."

"It's fine." She said shortly. She walked over and kissed him. She slid her hands over his bare chest and stomach. She hooked her fingers in the waist band of his pants. "You felt so very great inside me." She purred. "I wish we could do it forever. But I'm only paid up through the week."

He smiled, "So pay more. I'm worth it, aren't I?"

She kissed him again. "If only I could afford it. Besides, I have company coming next week and they wouldn't appreciate some…stranger in my home with me."

"I'm not a stranger. I'm Finnick Odair. Everyone knows me. They should find it an honor that someone they know gets my attention. I'm pretty selective about who I fuck." He winked.

"I don't like that word." She warned.

"Sorry." He kissed her. "Well, if we only have a week, we should spend as much time as possible in bed."

She smiled, "There are some things I've always wanted to try, but never had a lover who wanted more than missionary."

"I'll do anything for you, dear."

"Erato."

"I'm sorry?"

"My name. I know you forgot it. My name is Erato. It means lovely."

He trailed his fingers down her cheek. "Of course it does, Erato. A lovely woman with a lovely name." He kissed her. "I remembered."

She laughed. "I know you didn't. It must be hard to remember all the names of all your lovers."

"Only a little. But I'll never forget you." He kissed her again. "So tell me, what is it you've always wanted to do, but were never able to."

"I want you to take me on this couch. From behind." She bit her lip. She was anxious. She'd obviously never questioned what happened when she had sex, she just did what her partner wanted. She must have had some boring partners.

He smiled. "Anything for you, dear Erato." He pushed her bath robe off her body. He examined her figure and pretended it pleased him. He kissed her again and removed his pants.

He bent her over the couch and kissed her across her shoulder and up her neck. He slid his hands over her back. He rubbed her bottom. He entered her with his fingers as he clamped his mouth down on her shoulder once more.

She gripped the back of the couch. She moaned and moved against him. "Get in me." She demanded.

He did, reluctantly. He had hoped he would be enough to please her. Oh, well. Again, he did all he knew she wanted. He didn't even pretend an orgasm this time; just let her float through her own.

She collapsed over the back of the couch and panted. "You are so good."

"I do what I can." He said, moving his hands over her hips. He was thinking about Annie; what it would be like to be with her. When he did it like this, he could almost imagine someone else. He'd make it Annie. He sighed and removed himself. He sagged into the cushions.

She sat on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

He folded his arms around her grudgingly. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"So much. That was better than I thought it would be. I want to try it all. And we have so many more days."

He clenched his jaw. "Yeah. So many more. I'll do it all for you, Erato."

After a few minutes, she got up and walked into the kitchen. He followed, pulling on his pants as he went. She had a bag of chips in her hand and offered him some.

They shared the chips, leaning against the counter.

"Do you have aspirations, Finnick?" she asked suddenly.

"Aspirations?"

"Was there something you wanted to do before you were Reaped?"

"To fish. Like my father and my uncle. Like everyone else in my village."

She nodded. "I wanted to marry someone important." She said softly. "And I did. But his career was more of a priority, even after we had children. I was happy when he died." She looked at him. "Typical Capital resident, right?"

He couldn't think of anything to say. He often got many confessions from the clients. He knew as much as any Avox. The difference was that he could speak the truth if he wanted. But he never could unless he wanted large amounts of District Four wiped out. Annie included.

"How did he die?"

"Heart attack. Officially." She smiled. "I know people."

He nodded. "Interesting."

She put the empty bag in the trash. "No more talk like that. Come back to bed with me."

Finnick allowed himself to be brought back to the bedroom for another round and then, thankfully, sleep. For at least a few hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Annie paced the platform. She stopped suddenly and laughed. She clamped her hand over her mouth and looked around nervously. She didn't know when the random laughing had started, but it was getting worse as time went by.

A train pulled up. She stood on her toes as all the people started filtering out. She searched every face for Finnick. She knew he'd be on an afternoon train, but she wasn't sure which one.

This wasn't it.

The last passengers exited. The platform emptied. The train pulled away.

She sat down on a bench and gnawed at her fingernails. They were so mangled now. She was never good at keeping them up, but at least she wasn't chewing on them before. Now she was nervous all the time and couldn't help it.

Was that my name being called? She looked to the side. No one there. Just the whispers. Like the laughing, it was getting more frequent. It was just one voice at first. Another joined it. Then more and more compounded until they were screaming. She put her hands over her ears and started rocking.

And just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. She looked up, her hands still over her ears. There was a man standing on the platform watching her. She put her hands down and stared toward the direction the next train from the Capitol would come. It would be there in just a matter of minutes.

The man sat beside her. She recognized him.

"Dale, right?" she asked softly. "You're married to Mags."

He nodded. "That's me. I sometimes come to watch the trains come in. See who's coming and who's going." There were a few more people on the platform now. "And you?"

"I had nothing better to do." She admitted softly. She looked around nervously. "Finnick Odair is coming home today."

"That's right."

"He's my friend."

"He's a good friend to have."

"He's my only friend."

"Now that's not true."

She said nothing, turning her head to look down the track once more.

"So what is your talent?"

"What?" she asked absently.

"You have to have a talent for the tour."

"I know. I just don't know yet what I'm best at."

They sat together quietly for a while. Annie heard more whispers. She put her hands over her ears and rocked some more. When they stopped, she looked away from Dale, embarrassed.

"Is the train ever coming?" She stood and started pacing some more.

Then the whistle sounded in the distance. Annie bounced on her feet like before. The train pulled in as the previous ones had and people filed out. Others filed in.

She saw him. "Finnick!" She called and pushed her way through the crowd, calling his name again and again.

He stopped and looked in the direction of her voice. He smiled and wrapped her in his arms as she threw herself at him. "Annie." He breathed into her hair.

She looked up at him. "How was the trip?"

"Too long." He stepped out of her arms and slipped his hand into hers. "Come on, let's get out of the crowd."

They exchanged pleasantries with Dale for a few seconds and then left the station, walking towards Victors Village.

"I have a surprise for you when we get back to your house." She told him, threading her fingers through his.

"Oh?" He smiled. "What is it?"

"It's not a surprise if I tell you."

"Will I like it?"

"I hope so, too." She pulled on his hand. "Come on." She laughed. It was tinged a little with the madness from earlier, but she was able to hide it with her joy at having her friend back.

He ran along with her, resisting the urge to grab her in his arms and carry her the rest of the way.

She pulled to a stop in front of his door. "Close your eyes." She demanded.

He did.

"Now keep them closed tightly." She placed her key in the lock and pushed the door open. She pulled him inside and positioned him. "Okay, open your eyes."

He did. "You decorated."

"I did. Do you mind?" She chewed on her lip.

"No, I don't mind." He looked around.

There were pictures on the once-bare walls and curtains on all the windows. Pillows sat in the corners of the sofa and chair. Knick Knacks sat on the mantle and on the window sill in the kitchen.

"It looks great." He said, running a hand over the back of the couch. "It looks like someone actually lives here. He smiled. "You should come to my apartment in the Capitol."

"Maybe." She chuckled. "I did the bedrooms too. And the bathroom."

Finnick moved through the house, looking at all the rooms. Annie followed behind nervously. She laughed and covered her mouth.

He looked at her. He knew that meant something was wrong. "Are you okay?"

She blinked at him. "I'm fine." She said hastily. "How do you like the house?"

"I think we might have your talent." He pulled her into his arms. "But I know you're not fine."

She pressed her face into his shoulder. She whispered, "I hear voices. So many voices. I can't always understand what they say. Sometimes I do. They're begging for my help."

"Who is, Ann?"

"The other tributes. The ones that died. The boy from here. I didn't really even know him."

"I didn't either. He wasn't someone we dealt with that much." He dropped his head to her shoulder. "I'm starving. Do I even have any food here?"

"There's stuff here. I stocked your cabinets."

He removed his arms from her and walked into the kitchen. "I need something. I'd eat a fish that was still moving at this point." He opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of juice. He opened it and took a drink as he searched through the cabinets.

"Don't you know how to use a glass?" She took the bottle from him and poured some into a glass. She handed it to him. "I got some fresh fish from the market this morning. I could bake that or something."

"You don't have to cook for me, Annie." He pulled out an armful of ingredients. "I wouldn't say no to help, though."

 

They sat on the beach as the sun set. Annie leaned against Finnick.

"You know what I haven't done in a really long time?" Finnick said, combing his fingers through her hair.

"What?" she asked softly.

"Gone on a moonlight swim." He kissed the top of her head. "Want to?"

She sat up. "Are you sure?"

He stood and pulled his shirt off over his head. He kicked off his pants and then ran out into the surf, screaming his head off.

She laughed happily and joined him, throwing her own clothes out behind her as she ran.

They swam out into the deep water and floated for a long time.

Finnick swam over to her. "Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me everything." Annie responded.

"It's about what I do. When I'm at the Capitol."

She floated closer. "Yeah?"

"You know how everything works, right?"

"How what works?"

"Sex. Bodies."

"Oh, that. Yeah, I know about it." She was glad it was dark and he couldn't see her blush.

"Well, it doesn't really work for me anymore."

"Not at all? You said sometimes it doesn't, not all the time."

"It's been a long time since I did it on my own. And I feel like…I worry that if we ever get to that point, it won't really be me. And I don't know how I feel about that."

"Well, we're just friends. You don't need to worry about that. And it may be different with someone you really want to be with."

"Maybe."

"Let's just not think about it. Just swim." She let herself relax and float to her back.

He did the same. It might have been hours they floated or only minutes. They floated together and then apart and together again. Finnick grabbed her hand and threaded their fingers together.

"I want to hold you." He said softly. "I need you."

"Then let's go back." She let go of his hand and started swimming toward the shore.

The pair gathered their clothes from the beach and walked toward Finnick's house. They stood shivering just outside the glass doors.

Finnick leaned down and kissed her softly. "You can have the bathroom first."

"Okay." She hurried inside and closed the door firmly behind her.

He walked into the bedroom and opened a drawer. He lifted out a garment that looked distinctly feminine.

He walked to the bathroom door and knocked. "Hey, Annie, are you leaving clothes here?"

She stuck her head out the door.

He held up her undergarment that he'd found in his drawer. "Not my size or color."

She took it from him. "I'm sorry."

"It just doesn't look good."

"I've been practically living here since I got back. Me leaving my clothes here is the least of your problems if you're worried about your image."

"I'm not worried about my image, I'm worried about you."

"I can take care of myself." She closed the door.

"Not with Snow, Annie. No one can handle themselves with him. I've tried it."  
There was no response. Finnick stood outside the door, waiting. A minute later she stepped out, fully clothed and clutching her wet things to her chest. She walked toward the front door.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked, following.

"Trying to save our images." She left without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

Finnick never slept any more. Not unless he was with Annie. And their parting had been rather abrupt. He stared at the closed door. He wasn't sure if he should have followed her, so in the end he didn't. He just took a shower and went to his room.

He stood at his freshly-curtained window. He opened it to let in the ocean air. He could see her house. He knew which room was hers: the one on the end, facing his house. She'd done that on purpose, she'd said. So she could keep an eye on his house while he was away. Her room was dark.

His eyes drifted to the other end of the house. There were lights blazing in the front window. Finnick could make out Annie's father and a group of his friends drinking and laughing. Over the crashing of the waves outside, he could hear singing filtering through his open window.

He let the curtain drop and stomped out to his front door. The sound got louder as he got closer. Someone was playing an instrument and they were all singing drunkenly.

Finnick pounded on the front door. There wasn't an answer, so he pounded louder.

The door swung open. A strange man who Finnick barely recognized answered.

"Hey, it's Finnick Odair!" He shouted. He dragged the victor inside. "Come have a drink."

"Is Annie home?" He asked, pushing the drink away that was offered to him.

"Annie?"

"You know the woman who owns this house? The most recent victor? Where the hell is she?"

"I'm here." She said from the hall.

"Do you want these people here?" He asked her loud enough for everyone to hear.

She looked at her father for a moment and then shook her head.

Finnick nodded once and then said, "If your last name isn't Cresta, get your ass out of here."

They stared at him blankly.

"I said move!" he snapped.

Slowly everyone started filing out. Finnick made his way to Annie's father. He grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Let me tell you something. Your daughter didn't risk her life for you to exploit it. You aren't the one that went in saw all that death, you don't have the right to throw everything away. This is your chance to clean yourself up and make it right. So do it. Or get the hell out." He loosened his grip. "I'll be asking Annie how you've acted."

"You're a trip, Odair. You know that. Just like your daddy. Yeah, I'll keep it down. I'll toe the line. Wouldn't want big, bad Finnick Odair on my back." He turned and stumbled toward the back of the house. He stopped in front of Annie. "Your boyfriend saves the day."

"He's not my boyfriend. Goodnight, Dad."

He waved his hand and walked around her.

She shook her head and walked toward her friend. "Thank you."

"That's why you stayed at my house, isn't it?"

She nodded.

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry for what I said. I am worried about you. I know you can handle it. I just feel so protective over you."

"I know you do. I appreciate it." She looked over her shoulder. "My dad…I haven't felt anything like that from him in a while. His addiction has taken over."

"Can I stay here tonight?"

She looked into his eyes. "Is that smart?"

"I don't care about smart. I'm tired. I can only sleep through the night with you beside me. A lovely new discovery of mine."

She smiled. "The voices have been quieter since you got back this afternoon. They returned when I came back over here."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I really wish I could be with you all the time if that's the case."

She took his hand. "Come to bed."

"I left the lights on in my house." He said as he followed her.

"You don't pay the bill." She closed her bedroom door and headed for the bed.

"Hey, wait." He caught her hand and pulled her back.

She slammed into his chest as he closed his mouth on hers. She melted against him, her arms slipping under his arms and around his back.

He pulled his mouth away just enough to say, "I just love kissing you, Ann."

"And I love being kissed by you, Finnick."

Finnick pressed his mouth to hers again and then raised his head. "I want to kiss you until we fall asleep."

She smiled. "Okay."

They climbed into bed together. Annie wrapped her arms around Finnick and hooked a leg over his hip. He ran a hand down her side and over her hip. He rested his hand on her thigh. He kissed her.

She kissed him back, lifting a hand to tangle her fingers in his hair. She held his face close to hers. She moaned softly and rolled onto her back, pulling him on top of her.

His hand slipped up her shirt and his fingers brushed over her breast.

She tensed.

He lifted his head. "You want me to stop."

"Do you want to keep going?"

"You have the say, Ann."

She blinked a few times and then said, "I want you to take your hand out from under my shirt. But you can kiss me some more if you want."

He did as she commanded and slipped his hands behind her back. His face was close to hers. He kissed her. It started out closed-lipped and gentle. But it changed when Annie opened her mouth slightly and slipped her tongue out to brush along his lips.

He slid his tongue out along hers. He rolled onto his back, not breaking the kiss. He felt something odd happening below the belt. A stirring he hadn't felt naturally in a long time. He broke the kiss and stared at her in shock.

"What?" Annie panted.

"I—I don't know. I think you're turning me on." The corner of his mouth slanted up. "Annie, you're a miracle-worker."

"Does this mean you want to—?"

"No, not tonight. Not any time soon. I just want to be in your presence. I want to take this slow."

"Are you sure?"

"I am." He kissed her again. "I'm tired."

She nodded. "Me too." She rolled onto her back beside him and slipped her hand into his.

Finnick rolled onto his side and pulled the blanket up over them, draping his arm across her torso.

Annie snuggled close to him. "Thank you for saying that to my Dad. For kicking them out. I just hope they stay out."

"I do too." He kissed her temple.

She turned her head. "Is everything okay, then? With you?"

He wasn't sure what to say. "I think so. I hope so. Now that I know…Would it be okay with you…? Never mind, I'm not going to ask that."

"Were you going to get my permission to fantasize about me?" She smiled slyly. "I may be a virgin, but I know what goes on. I know that some people have to fantasize to keep it going. And if you're going to be with a bunch of women who don't entice you when I do…" She bit her lip. "I think it's perfectly fine."

He purred in her ear. "But I don't know what you look like under these clothes."

"Don't give me that crap." She smiled. "I swam with you in my underwear tonight. You know perfectly well what I look like."

He chuckled. "Yeah." He kissed her cheek. "I'm glad to be home."

"I'm glad you're home." She rolled onto her side and placed her hand on his cheek. "If you ever want…I mean if you…" She sighed and rested her head against his. "I don't know what I'm trying to say."

"I don't either, Ann. Maybe give me a hint." He stroked her side.

She squirmed away. "That tickles."

"That's what you were going to say?" he asked. He intentionally tickled her side.

She laughed and got up off the bed. "Don't."

"Tell me what you were going to say."

She sat down on the edge of the bed. She blushed slightly. "When you want to try out…explore…" she gestured towards his intimate areas, "your arousal."

He smiled. "I can explore it in other ways. I don't want to push you."

She nodded and let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"Hey." He reached out and cupped her cheek. "We're just starting this out. I don't want more than what we have. I just need to share a bed with you when I can. And kisses. Lots and lots of kisses."

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his mouth.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Come on." Finnick settled back. He stretched his arm out across the bed beside him. "I'm tired."

"Me too." Annie once again snuggled into his side.

"Your stylist will be sending designs in a few days for us to look over." He mumbled. "I forgot to tell you earlier."

"And then what?"

"And then we talk about what we like and what we don't like and call her. She'll make changes, if she wants, and then come here with the samples and you try them on."

"Mm. Okay." She pressed her eyes into his shoulder. "One day at a time. You and I are going fishing tomorrow."

He chuckled. "Yes, fishing." He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

They were both asleep in minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

Annie lounged in the front of the boat as Finnick rowed out into open water. She'd offered to help, but he told her he needed to do some actual labor.

"You rest, Ann. I got this." He said.

"Beautiful day today." She commented as he dropped the anchor.

They both got out their poles and the bait. They cast their lines out on opposite sides of the boat.

Finnick pulled Annie into his arms and kissed her. "You're beautiful today."

She blushed and moved away. "No funny business, Finnick Odair. I intend to catch more fish than you today."

"And what are you going to do with all those fish, Annie Cresta?"

She smiled. "Eat them, of course."

They sat quietly for a while. Finnick watched Annie as she stretched out once more to bathe in the sun. She sighed. A smile played at her lips.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked softly.

"It's quiet. No voices. No screaming. No begging for help." She opened one eye and looked at him. "It's because of you. I've come out here alone in the weeks since you've been gone. And all I heard was the cacophony of endless speaking." She closed her eyes again. "Now, nothing."

He continued to watch her. "I'm sorry I can't be here more often."

She shrugged. "You do what you have to."

"I'd rather do what I want to." He picked up her foot and started massaging it. "Is this okay?"

"It's fine."

There was silence again, just the lapping of the water on the side of the boat.

He stopped suddenly and whispered, "You're getting a bite."

She sat up and reached for her pole. The fish on the other end fought so fiercely that Finnick reached around her and helped her reel it in. It was almost as long as her forearm.

"That could feed us both." Finnick said.

"You want to stop then?" She put the fish on a string and sat it over the side of the boat.

He smiled crookedly. He reeled in his pole and sat it on the floor of the boat. Then he took hers and placed it with his. He pushed her back against the floor of the boat where she'd been previously sunbathing.

He pushed her hair away from her face. He whispered her name and smoothed his fingers down her cheek and neck. He ran his knuckles slowly back up.

She slipped her hands up his shirt and bit her lip. "So are you going to kiss me or what?"

He pressed his lips to hers briefly. He lifted his head and looked down at her again. "I wasn't lying when I said you were beautiful. I never am. I love everything about you, Annie."

She smiled. "I love you, too, Finnick. For all that you are. For all that you make me want to be." She lifted her head and met his lips.

His hand slipped behind her head. The other trailed down her side and slid under her thigh, hooking her leg around his hip.

Her hands moved further up his shirt, pushing it up. He sat up and let her remove it. She sat up with him and pressed her mouth to his shoulder. She nibbled on his flesh as she kissed a line to his neck.

He groaned and pulled her shirt off. Their mouths met again as their hands slowly explored bare flesh. He pulled her onto his lap and removed her bra. His hands cupped her breasts and she let out a small gasp.

He smiled, "If you don't like what I'm doing—"

"Do whatever you want to me." She panted.

He leaned forward and took her nipple in his mouth, slowly circling his tongue around it, making it hard.

Her hand held the back of his head and another gasp escaped her. His thumb moved over her other breast. He kissed across to the other side and continued.

"Finnick." She moaned.

"Mm." He trailed his tongue up her chest and curled it around her ear. "So delicious." He panted in her ear. "I can't wait to taste the rest of you."

She dropped her head to his shoulder. "What will that be like?"

He slid his hands up her back. "Wonderful. For both of us." He turned his head and kissed her cheek. "Want to fish some more?"

"Are you done, then?" She sounded a little disappointed.

"Do you want me to keep going?"

"No. I like where we are right now." She reclined on the floor of the boat once more and pulled him down with her. She trailed her fingers over his chest. "I wonder what else is out there."

"Out where?" He rolled into her and kissed her hard on the mouth.

She smiled against his kiss. "In the world. Panem can't be it."

"No, it can't. There has to be something."

"But?" She continued to move her fingers over his chest and stomach, back and sides.

"But I'm not prepared to try to find out. Not with you. It's too dangerous."

"We could just run away, Finnick." She pleaded. "It's more dangerous staying here."

"He's watching me. Always. I'd never be able to do it. And I can't lose you. For you, the voices go away. For me, all the guilt goes away. I do what I do for a reason now. I'm not just throwing my body around to keep myself alive. I'm doing it for you."

She sighed and rolled away, looking at the clear, blue sky. "Sleeping with other people because you love me. How ironic." She turned her head and looked at him. "What about when you sleep with me?"

"I'll be making love to you, Ann. It won't just be some casual fuck for the fun of it. That's why I'm not doing it right now." He slipped his hand into hers and brought it to his lips. "I do love you."

"I know." She sat up and pulled her clothes back on. "Let's head back."

He sat up with her. He moved her hair off her neck and kissed it. "What if I wanted to look at you some more?"

She turned her head and smiled. "Maybe later."

"Maybe?" He kissed her neck again. "Stay at my house tonight?"

"Definitely."

"And you can throw all your underthings all over my floors. To hell with our images."

She laughed and reached for the anchor. "I'm rowing back."

He shrugged and leaned back on his elbows. "You should totally take off your shirt while you do it."

"Shut up." She said with a smirk.

"Come on, Annie. Your body is perfect."

"Thank you. But the shirt stays on for now. You're the only one who can see me like that. I don't want to row up to the beach with my boobs hanging out."

He laughed. "You're hilarious." He laid back and put his hands behind his head. "Wake me when we get to shore then. I'll dream about you."

 

They curled up together on the couch after supper, watching the sunset through the large glass doors. Finnick combed his fingers through Annie's hair.

"Gonna take your shirt off for me yet?" He teased.

She chuckled. "Not yet." She moved to lay her head on his lap and look up at him. She caught his hand and kissed his fingers. "I'm not really ready yet."

"I know. Neither am I."

"But you do it all the time."

"Not with people I care about." He traced his fingers over her side. "I'm not ready for that yet because I want it to be perfect for both of us. I want to make sure I really want you and I'm not just relying on the enhancements the Capitol gave me to please someone."

"I understand. But you make it seem like there are other things you could do."

"Do you want me to?"

She turned her head toward the window. The sun was out of sight. There was only a line of deep orange on the horizon.

"I don't know. I feel…" She turned her head. She lifted her hand up and stroked his cheek. "I like it when you kiss me and touch me. You make me feel special."

"You are special, Annie. I know no one's ever really made you feel like you were, but you are. You're special to me." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Come to bed with me. Let me touch you."

She smiled and stroked her thumb across his cheek. She sat up and kissed him. She walked across the room and pulled the large curtain across the glass doors. She turned and looked at him for several seconds. She smiled and pulled her shirt off over her head. She dropped it on the floor and took a few steps toward him. She removed her bra and dropped it as she advanced a few more steps.

She stopped in front of him. She reached for his hands and placed them on her waist. She slid them up her sides to rest just under her breasts. She moved her hands down his arms as she straddled him. She kissed him as his hands played over her body.

Annie was reaching down to pull off Finnick's shirt when there was a shout from outside.

"Annie! Where are you at, girl?"

She sat back. "Daddy." She threw herself off Finnick's lap and pulled on her shirt.

There was a pounding on the door. "Annie! God dammit, I know you're in there."

"I'm coming, Daddy." She opened the door.

"Where the hell have you been all day?" he demanded.

She was struck with the stench of alcohol on his breath. "I was out. Please go home. I'll be there in a bit."

"I want you home now!"

"Daddy, I'm an adult. I can choose what I do."

"Like hell you can."

"Mr. Cresta." Finnick said calmly from over Annie's shoulder. "Please listen to your daughter. She knows what she's doing."

"Just like you, huh?" he slurred. "I hope she's worth it to you."

"Go home, Daddy." Annie said again.

"Not without you." He grabbed her arm. "I'm hungry. I need you to make me something to eat."

"You're hurting me." She struggled to get away.

Finnick reached out and grabbed the older man's wrist. He squeezed hard. "Let her go." He tightened his grip. "Now."

He let go.

"Now you get your ass off my property and out of Victors' Village. You step foot here again, I will hurt you."

"You're not here all the time." He warned.

"I'll be in contact with Annie. You go and get a few of your things from her house that you need and then you go. And you never come back unless you can sober up and be the man Annie needs in her life." He threw the old man's arm away. "I don't really like repeating myself." He warned.

"Annie…"

"Do what he says, Daddy. I don't want you here unless you're sober." It hurt Annie to send her father away. She loved him, of course, but he never saw her as much of anything unless he needed something.

He stumbled away and Annie sagged into Finnick's arms. He picked her up and closed the door with his foot. He carried her into his room and laid her out on the bed. He kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right back, love." He said softly.

She saw the lights in the other end of the house going out and heard Finnick locking the doors. She undressed and pulled one of Finnick's old shirts out of the drawer. She was just slipping it over her head when he walked back into the room.

He slipped his arms around her and rested his forehead against hers. "You okay?"

She shook her head. "He's been getting worse."

"Maybe he'll start to get better now."

"The addiction's too strong." She stepped away and pulled him toward the bed. "I'm tired."

"Me too." He stopped beside the bed as she climbed in and curled on her side. He undressed and climbed in behind her. "I'm here for a few weeks."

"I wish it were longer."

"I know. Me too." He kissed the back of her head. "Sleep, my love. I'll be here when you wake up."


	7. Chapter 7

"Let me go!" Annie screamed. "Let me go!"

"Annie, wake up." Finnick demanded.

She pounded on his chest.

"Annie, I'm not holding you against your will. You're having a nightmare. Wake up."

She went still. A moment later she started sobbing on his chest. She clutched at his shirt. "Make them go away." She begged. "Make it stop."

He smoothed his hands over her back and whispered in her ear, "It's okay, Annie. I have you. Nothing can harm you."

She sobbed for a long time. She rolled onto her back once all her tears were spent and stared at the ceiling, wiping her face. "It doesn't ever end, does it?" She asked softly.

"No. But you learn to live with it." He sat up with a sigh. "I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep. I was having a nightmare of my own before you woke me up with your abuse." He stretched as he walked to look out the window. "The sun will be up soon anyway."

"What was your nightmare?" she asked softly from the bed.

He turned and leaned against the wall. He sighed. "Snow was…" He looked out the window once more. "He was making me watch while he…" He shook his head. "I won't ever let it happen. He'll never hurt you."

"Finnick." She whispered.

He turned. She was right behind him. He threaded the fingers of one hand through her hair and cupped the back of her head. He rested his other hand on the small of her back. He leaned his face toward her. "I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe, Annie. In every way. I swear it to you."

She rested her hands on his waist and tilted her head to the side slightly. She kissed him for a moment. She pulled back. "Don't do anything stupid. Or, so help me God, you'll regret it."

He smiled sadly and then kissed her again, longer this time.

She grabbed the front of his shirt as they parted and dragged him back to the bed. He gave her a questioning look as she pulled him down to sit with her. She draped her legs over his and brushed her fingers down his face. Her hands came to rest on his cheeks. She pressed her lips to his briefly. She showered his face with feather-light kisses. She moved onto his lap.

"Annie, what are you doing?" she whispered.

"Showing you how much I love you." She kissed him some more; longer, more lingering. Her lips came up to his ear. She whispered, "Is this working at all?"

"Not really." He admitted with a small amount of disappointment. He brought their lips together once more and then rested his forehead against hers. "I wish I could make love to you as myself."

"I thought you didn't want that yet."

"We've been dancing around this for a while." He said, gently pushing her off his lap. "I still don't want to push you past what you want, but I do get…hard sometimes. You know, when we kiss and stuff."

"Just not right now?"

He shook his head. "Awkward conversations." He got up and started pacing. "I'm sorry, Ann."

"Don't apologize to me, Finnick. Not about that. I'd like us to be honest about this."

He turned and looked at her. "So tell me what you want."

"I really don't know." She looked down at her hands. "And I feel so helpless. With all of it, not just sex, but with life."

He kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in his. "I know, love." He rested his head on her knees. "I know. I wish I could take it all away. Change it, make it better."

"But you can't."

He looked up at her. "You're right. In the meantime," he kissed her hands. "I'll just do all that I can to help you forget."

She smiled affectionately at him, combing her fingers through his hair. He climbed back in the bed and pulled her with him. She kissed him, draping herself over him. Their tongues danced fluidly together. Finnick slipped his hands up her shirt. His fingers brushed over her breasts.

She gasped into his mouth and tangled her fingers tightly in his hair. She rolled onto her back and pulled him over her. She ached for his touch. Where his fingers moved over her skin, it tingled. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Annie." He breathed against her lips.

"Finnick." She moaned back.

He continued to kiss her and touch her. But he started retreating all too soon. "I love you." He sat back. "I love everything about you."

"And I love you." She smiled and sat up. "Today is the day my stylist comes, right? To try on the dresses?"

He nodded and got out of the bed. "Hermia's train will get here in a few hours." He rummaged in his drawer. He sang, "Shower time."

She chuckled.

"Unless you want the shower first?" He smirked. "Or you could join me."

She considered him for a while and then shook her head. "I need to go back over to my place for a bit. I haven't been there in a few days."

"Is your dad still there?" he asked tightly.

"I know you said you wanted him gone, but he's doing better."

"Annie—"

"Don't, Finnick. He's my father." She picked up her pants from the floor and pulled them on. "He's all I have now besides you. And when you leave again, he's all I have."

"He's not good. Not when he's drunk."

"He's not always drunk." She said defensively.

"He's not sober much at all, Ann." He bit his cheek. "I just worry about you."

"Well, you know what? Next week I start my Victory Tour and you'll be there beside me every step of the way and he'll be here." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck. "I just need to be with my dad for a while."

His arms came around her. "You're all I have always."

They held each other for a while.

Annie kissed Finnick's cheek and then stepped back. "Come over later. I'll need your opinion on the dresses."

He nodded and kissed her softly. "Get your dad out of the house for it."

"We'll see." She patted his chest before she walked out of the room. "Love you." She called over her shoulder.

 

Annie felt like she'd been trying on dresses for four days, but it had really only been a couple hours. She hated most of them. Only a few fit right and looked half-way decent. The one she was currently wearing was the perfect shade of green to match her eyes, but it was too tight around the bust and cut too low for her liking, a fact that Finnick obviously noticed as he seemed to have forgotten where her eyes were.

She snapped her fingers. "Hey, Finnick, eyes up here." She pointed at her face.

He gave her a sideways grin. "I like that one."

"Of course you do." She mumbled. She looked at her stylist. "Hermia, you have to do something about this. I don't want all of Panem staring at my boobs."

"You have great boobs." Finnick said.

"It's true." Hermia said as she pinned up the hem of the dress. "And I can take out the seam a bit to make it fit better. I'll make it perfect. This one can be the homecoming dress."

She sighed. "So, I guess that means I'm outvoted even if I'm the one wearing the dress?"

"Yes." They said at the same time.

Finnick looked at Hermia. "Don't take it out too much. She's gorgeous in this." He smiled at his friend.

Annie smiled back, her cheeks turning pink. She held his gaze for a few more moments as Hermia pinned the hem some more.

Finnick cleared his throat and looked down.

"Can we take a break from the fashion show? I'm starving." Annie complained.

"Yeah, yeah." Finnick said. "I have some sandwich things over at my place. I'll be back." He stared longingly at Annie's chest for a moment and then left the house.

"He's really into you." Hermia commented.

"He's just concerned about me putting out the right image."

Hermia smirked. "I'm sure that's all it is."

 

Finnick closed his front door firmly behind him. He leaned against it with a sigh. He'd felt the tightening in his pants as soon as Annie had appeared in that dress. She really was gorgeous in it. More than gorgeous, she was radiant, perfect.

His hand moved over his thigh and he felt himself tentatively. He let out a soft moan. Should he deal with it or try to let it go away on its own? It had been so long since this had happened naturally. God, if only he could find the release he needed deep within Annie.

He hurried into his bathroom and shut the door. He unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down his hips, releasing his length. He wrapped his hand around himself and started rubbing slowly. He leaned his forehead against the closed door and started moving faster.

He thought of Annie. He closed his eyes and imagined it was her hand moving over him. He grunted, whispering her name as he drew closer to his climax. He gasped as he came. He sagged against the door, panting. He was surprised at the feel of a real orgasm and its after-effects coursing through his body.

When he was able to stand on his own once more, he pulled his pants up and looked around the moderate bathroom for a towel to clean up his mess.

Annie's voice came through the door. "Hey, are you okay?"

He opened up the door, pushing the soiled towel out of the way with his foot. "Everything's fine." He said breathlessly.

"I was worried when you didn't comeback right away." She looked at him in a disturbing way that made him feel like she knew what he'd just done. Was it because he'd said her name? Could she read his mind?

He smiled. "Everything's fine." He said again, brushing a kiss across her lips as he moved past her. "Now, we were going to have sandwiches…"


	8. Chapter 8

Annie stood and endured the poking and prodding that came with the fittings of her dresses over the next few days. Hermia was a fantastic designer and seamstress. She liked to take on all the work herself, too. It was odd since most of the other designers gave all the work to a team and only angrily critiqued the mistakes.

Finnick sat on the couch and watched silently.

She donned the infamous green dress last; the one that had had such an effect on him when she'd tried it on the first time.

Finnick shifted, forcing his gaze to stay on her face. "I really do love that one." He said softly.

"Me too." Annie blushed and tugged a little at the top.

"Don't." Hermia scolded. "I'm trying to fix this hem."

"Sorry." She dropped her hands to her side. "So this is the one I'll wear in the Capitol?"

"Yes. Don't you think so?" Hermia looked between the two.

"I don't want you parading around Snow in that." Finnick said. "She can wear that sparkly blue one."

The designer stood, indignant. "This is my best work. And we all agreed it was the one that looked the best on her."

"Yes, it is the best." Annie said. "I want to wear it."

"Stop tugging at the top, then." Hermia scolded.

"Finnick?"

"Excuse us." He stood and stomped toward her. He pulled her into the other room. "You're not wearing it."

"Why?"

"I just feel more comfortable if you wore something looser and that covered you a little more."

"But I like it. We all do. It's the only one we all agree on completely."

"I don't want you to end up like me, Ann. You deserve so much more than to have to go to bed with the highest bidder."

"So do you." She reached up and brushed her fingers down his cheek. "Don't you think?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Why?"

"Just agree to wear the blue one."

"And what about this one?"

"I'll pay Hermia for it and we'll find some excuse for you to wear it. But away from Snow's prying eyes."

"I have my own money."

"I know. But I need to spend my whore money for a good cause."

"Don't talk like that, Finnick."

He shrugged. "I'm going back over to my place. Come over later of you want." He brushed a quick kiss across her lips and then left.

She leaned against the wall for a moment. She heard the murmur of voices in the living room as Finnick made the deal with Hermia for the dress. As soon as she heard the door close, she walked in to meet the stylist.

"I don't care what Finnick just offered you, I'm wearing this dress in the Capitol."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

Hermia nodded and went back to work on the hem.

 

"I can't believe you, Annie." Finnick said when she told him her decision on the dress over supper.

"What?" She demanded. "What is so wrong about it?"

"I don't want you end up like me. How many times do I have to say it?" He threw his fork down on his plate, scattering some of his food. "I feel like you don't hear me."

"You don't know he'll do it to me. He hasn't forced everyone."

"Annie…" He stood abruptly. "You're beautiful. And you don't get that. Because you don't even realize it. He could use it against you. And you'd never even know until it was too late." He stared at her for a moment and then started clearing the dishes from the table.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked softly. She shook her head. "I know that wasn't the point of that. Sorry." She helped him clean up their supper things.

"I don't want him to ever hurt you." He said softly.

"I don't want him to hurt you anymore." She replied.

They were silent as they finished cleaning up the kitchen.

Annie stood in the middle of the kitchen.

Finnick stared at her awkwardly, drying his hands.

"Let's go to bed." She said softly.

"It's still early. And I'm not tired."

"I didn't say anything about sleeping." She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward his room.

"Is your dad home?"

"I don't want to talk about my dad." She pushed him onto the bed. "And I don't want to fight with you. I get so little time with you." She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his mouth. "I want you to make love to me."

"No."

She sat back quickly, like she had been burned.

He gently rubbed her arm. "Not because I don't want to. You have to believe me when I say I want to. But it's not the right time, love."

"When we kiss or touch…I want more."

"Annie, how long have we been doing this? Five months? I've told you before that we're taking this slow. And not only because you deserve it, but because I do. I have sex all the time. It's my job." He placed his hands on the side of her face. "But you're…Ann, you're my life. And I want it to be perfect. I want it to be more."

She reached up and wiped a tear off his cheek. "I get that."

"I mean, if you really want, there are other things I can do."

"Like what?" Her voice trembled.

"Have you ever…?" He placed his hand on her thigh. "I know you're a virgin, but have you…?"

She shook her head. "I've thought about it. But I always worried…I don't know…that it would make the real thing less enjoyable."

He smiled and kissed her again. "No."

"'No' what?"

"I'll do anything to make it comfortable for you. But if you know what happens on your own, it makes it easier, less frightening. Maybe even a little less awkward."

"Why don't you do it, then?"

"Do you want me to?"

She blushed and looked away.

"Hey, love." He turned her face back. "You don't have to say yes. You never have to do anything you don't want."

She nodded. "Let's go for a swim. We leave on the tour in a couple days and I want as many District Four experiences as I can get to keep me going."

He smiled. "I like that idea better." He kissed her and then stood. "Last one to the beach is a smelly, rotten fish." He took off at a run.

She laughed and bolted after him.

Finnick fumbled with the sliding door. Annie bolted out of it as soon as it was opened enough for her to slip through. He grabbed for her, but she was too fast. He ran after her. She was shedding her clothes as she went.

She stood in the surf facing him, wearing only her underwear. She shivered.

"You're insane." He commented as he drew his shirt off over his head.

"If you're going to join me, you're just as crazy." She took a few steps back and squeaked as she submerged her feet in the chilly water.

"An autumn swim is always welcome." He dropped his pants and stepped out of them. He smiled and then ran out into the water, screaming his head off as his body hit the cold water. He dove under and came back up, sputtering and shivering. "I don't know why I let you talk me into this."

She laughed and moved farther into the water. She squeaked again. "Do you remember the first time we swam together like this?"

He swam over to her. "Just before the Reaping that took me away. We'd both snuck out."

"I used to watch you. You were so handsome. But I knew you'd never give me the time of day."

"And why is that?"

"Because I wasn't good enough."

"Annie—"

"At the time, I was awkward. All elbows and knees. I still am in a lot of ways."

"Your eyes have always been the same. And there's always been something about you that I thought needed protecting. I hated when your name was pulled out of there. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't survived."

"Gone on." She said softly.

He shook his head. "It would have broken me, I think."

She turned suddenly. "Not now." She said softly.

"What?"

"Voices." She smiled sadly at him. "I'm hearing them even with you around."

"Ignore them, Ann."

"I'm trying." She assured him. "No more talking. Just swim, okay?"

"Okay."

She let her body float up to the top of the water. She closed her eyes and just relaxed.

Finnick continued to tread water and watched as she drifted through the water for a while before he let himself float.

"I'm staying with you tonight." Annie said as they moved through the water.

"Oh?" He asked, amused.

She giggled. "May I?"

"I would hope so. My bed isn't used to being empty." He turned over and started swimming toward the shore. "Let's go back. It's getting late."

With a sigh, she followed him. They gathered their clothes from the beach and walked back to his house.

They stood in his living room, shivering a little.

"You sure you want to stay?" He asked softly, putting a blanket over her shoulders.

She nodded.

"You can have the shower first, then. Warm up a little. I'll make some hot tea. Sound good?"

She smiled and kissed him. "Sounds great." She trotted off toward the bathroom, leaving him behind.

When she emerged several minutes later, he handed her a steaming cup and brushed a kiss across her lips.

"Be right back." He murmured.

Annie curled up on the chair closest to the fire that Finnick had built up while she was bathing. She sipped her tea and stared into the flames.

She heard her name. It was soft. She looked around. She knew it wasn't Finnick. She could still hear the shower running. But she heard her name again, louder this time, but not by much.

She stood and looked around. "Hello? Who's there?"

The voice came again. It said her name over and over, louder and louder each time. More voices chimed in, screaming her name, screaming nonsense, screaming for her help.

She dropped her tea cup and screamed, covering her ears and folding in on herself. "Go away. Go away. Go away, go away, go away!"

She was picked up off the floor. She struck out. "Leave me alone!"

"It's me." Finnick said. "It's okay. I won't hurt you, love. I promise." He held her to his chest and kissed every part of her face he could reach. "I have you, Annie. Nothing can hurt you, baby. I've got you."

Slowly she looked up at him and removed her hands from her ears. She reached out and touched him, testing that he was real. "Finnick." She said softly. Her throat was scratchy from all the screaming.

"Annie." He smoothed his hand down her cheek. "You okay?"

She shook her head and buried her eyes in his neck. "I don't know what I'm going to do when you leave me again."

"We have a couple more weeks together."

"Then months of you away in the Capitol."

"I'll find a way back to you as soon as possible. I always will." He lifted her head from his shoulder. He looked into her eyes. "I promise you, Ann."

She reached up on her toes and kissed him softly. "I'm so tired."

"Then let's go to bed."

"I dropped my tea." She looked to the floor. "I made a huge mess."

"I'll clean it up. Go on. I'll be there in a minute. I promise."

"You're making a lot of promises."

"I'll always keep my promises to you." He kissed her forehead and then bent to start cleaning the mess.

She watched him for a moment before she turned to go to the bedroom. She turned as she got to the hall. He was standing with the broken tea cup in his hands.

He met her eyes and smiled reassuringly.

She smiled back. She made her way slowly to the bedroom, listening to Finnick humming softly while he cleaned; an old sea chantey. She curled up under the blanket and stared at the door. She saw the lights going off until the only light in the house was the lamp beside Finnick's bed.

Annie blinked and Finnick stood beside her. He leaned over her and kissed her cheek as he turned off the lamp. Then he climbed into the bed and pulled her into his arms. She buried her face in his neck and instantly relaxed.

"I love you." Finnick mumbled.

"I feel sane with you." She tightened her embrace. "Stay with me forever."

"I'll stay with you as long as I can."

She started crying softly. "I won't survive without you."

He said nothing. Tears fell from his own eyes. He knew he wouldn't survive either.


	9. Chapter 9

Annie rubbed her arms and looked out the window to Finnick's apartment over the Capitol. The lights were so bright, she couldn't see the stars. She felt arms wrap around her from behind. She sighed and leaned back.

"Hey." Finnick said, dropping his head to her shoulder.

"Hey." She turned her head. "God, you smell good."

He chuckled, "I was about to say the same thing about you." He kissed her and then stepped back. He turned her by the shoulders. "I love you in this dress."

She smiled. "Just not that I'm wearing it here."

"Exactly." He ran his hands down her arms and took her hands. He brought them to his lips one at a time. "I want you to just have fun. And think about getting back to District Four in one piece."

She nodded. She trembled.

"Are you cold?"

"I'm scared." She admitted softly. "More scared than I was in any of the Districts on the way here. And I had you there every moment. Now…" She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm going to be thrown to the wolves."

His hands slid up her back. He kissed every inch of her face. "I love you." He told her over and over. "I'll be there, baby." He placed his hands on the side of her face and held it away just enough to look into her eyes. "I won't be beside you, but I'll be there. In the crowd, watching your every move."

"That sounds a little creepy." She said with a smile.

He pressed his mouth to hers.

She opened her mouth under his with a small rush of breath. Her hands moved up to his face and she held it close. She never wanted to let him go.

He nibbled gently at her bottom lip and then stepped back reluctantly. "We have to get going. You're fashionably late as it is. Best not make it rudely so." He kissed her softly once more and then took her hand and led her down to the car.

 

Finnick stood off to the side and watched as Annie was swung around the floor by about the tenth guy that wasn't him. He was extremely envious despite the fact that before this dance he had been spinning other women around the floor. They just didn't fit in his arms as perfectly as Annie did.

He felt a presence at his side. He didn't even look over; he knew who it was.

"She cleans up quite nicely." Snow said.

"Who?" Finnick said as innocently as he could.

"You know who." He said smoothly. "I know about what's been going on between you two back in your home District."

"I really don't know what you're talking about." He smiled and nodded to a woman who passed, waving coyly at him.

"She has a father, right?"

"Yes." Finnick answered carefully.

"I wonder what she'd do to keep him safe."

"Please don't." He begged softly, finally turning to look at the president. "Please don't do anything to her. She's unstable. It's all she can do to keep it together right now."

He smiled. "So what would you do to keep her safe?"

He turned back to look at the dance floor, finding Annie once again. She was watching fleetingly. "Whatever you want. All the things I said I wouldn't do. Just leave her and her father alone."

"Nice to know." He smiled. "Mr. Odair, you've made an excellent choice." He walked away without another word.

The song ended and Finnick snagged two drinks off a passing tray. He met Annie as she left the dance floor with her partner. He held out one of the glasses to her.

"Thank you so much," She said gratefully as she took the glass. She introduced him to the man she was just dancing with.

He shook the man's hand, but didn't bother with trying to remember it for the moment. He was staring at Annie as he eyes shined with the joy of the moment.

The man left and Finnick said, "May I have a dance? This dance?"

"I'd actually like to sit it out. Can we eat something?"

"Of course." He led her to the tables all filled with more food than the guests could possibly consume.

Annie mentioned this observation to Finnick and his face dropped. "What?"

He leaned forward and said softly. "Over there is the vomitoria." He pointed to sets of drinks. "After you eat your fill, you sip one of those and it helps things along. You exit to the vomitoria…" he trailed off as they watched a group of people come out of the room in question, laughing as they headed toward the tables and filled plates. "And then you do it all over again."

"That's wasteful." She said bitterly.

"I know." He downed the rest of his drink and sat it on a tray as it passed. He picked up a plate and started filling it. "I'm getting you some of my favorites to try. You can try some of the other things when you're here next year. The menu changes only slightly from year-to-year."

"Will you be here with me?" She took the plate he offered.

He smiled, "Of course, Ann."

"And at the Games? I know I have to be a mentor."

"Yes. He'll always want me here." He filled a plate for himself and they retrieved new drinks as they walked to the outer edge of the room to eat and rest their feet.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

He smiled. "Fine."

She shook her head. "No, you're not."

"I'm not talking about it here." His smile was still firmly in place. "Smile, Annie. Everyone's watching."

She put a smile on her face. "Is this good?"

He nodded and leaned forward. He murmured. "I'm going to be flirting with you. Be coy and brush me off."

She nodded imperceptibly and then looked down. "How are you going to flirt with me? You never flirt."

"I flirt all the time." He reached up and flipped her hair behind her shoulder, running his finger over her bare skin. "You just don't notice half the time."

"Because you're always kissing me." She sat back and sipped her drink.

People stopped by to greet them and speak to the new Victor. Annie was pleasant, but Finnick could see that she was starting to slip with every passing minute.

"Is it time to leave yet?" She asked between the clenched teeth of her fake smile.

"Soon. Go dance a few more times and then you can call it a night."

She nodded and stood.

He grabbed her hand. "My car will be waiting for you. I have to go somewhere else for a while, but I'll be back."

"A new lover?" she asked softly.

He nodded.

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know. Late. Don't wait up."

"Okay." She walked away and was immediately met by a new dance partner.

Finnick watched her for a moment and then made his way across the room to a woman painted up like all the other Capitol women. He didn't like it. He never did.

"Calliope." He crooned as he slid up to her.

"Finnick Odair." She purred. "I was wondering when you'd make your way to me."

"I had business to attend to, you know that." He ran a finger down her arm the way he'd done to Annie earlier. "I had to make sure the new Victor knew what she was doing."

"And does she?"

"Enough to hold her own. And I don't want to think about her anymore, beautiful. I want to talk about what we'll do tonight."

"Go back to my place. You do what it is you do and then you leave."

He smiled. "Easy as that?"

"That's all I need. I don't like a lot of talking. It's pointless. I just want it done and then I want you gone."

He leaned forward, pressing himself close. "You're paying an awful lot of money for a few minutes of my company."

"I hear you're the best." She purred in his ear.

"Oh, I am." He kissed her neck. He opened his mouth and clamped down, sucking.

She let out a soft breath and curled her fingers into his hair.

His hand slid up her body from her waist up to her breast. His thumb played over it as he continued to suck on her neck.

She moaned. "Let's go somewhere more private."

He kissed a trail up her neck and whispered in her ear, "Anywhere you want, Calliope."

She grabbed his hand and led him from the room.

Finnick noticed Annie watching in shock. He gave her a cocky grin and winked, hating himself for what he was about to do.

 

Annie sat in the living room of Finnick's apartment, staring at the wall. He said he would be home late, but she couldn't bring herself to go to sleep alone in his bed. And it was so bright. She closed her eyes and all she saw were the lights.

The lock clicked and the door opened. Finnick came around the front of the couch and looked down at her.

"How was the rest of your night?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him. "Difficult."

He kneeled down. "Mine too."

"How was she?"

"Unoriginal."

"Why did you wink at me like that?"

"Because everyone knows you're here." He rested his head on her lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. "They think we're lovers. They need to know we have an open relationship if that's the case."

She combed her fingers through his hair. "I suppose."

"Annie, let's go to bed. It's late. I'm tired."

"Yeah, me too."

He stood. "Can I peel that dress off you?" he asked.

"You're an expert at undressing women by now, I suppose."

"Please don't start with that. You know I don't like what I do."

"I know. I'm sorry. I don't know why I do that." She stood and she was just an inch away from him. "Peel it off me then."

"Here?"

"Wherever you want. It's your place."

He lifted his hands to her shoulders and slid his fingers under the straps. He slipped them off her shoulders. He kissed first one and then the other as she removed her arms from the straps.

She brought her hands up to his hair, smoothing it down. She whispered his name.

He pushed the dress slowly down her body, following the garment with his mouth, pausing at her breasts. He pushed it down over her hips, hooking his fingers in her panties and pulling them down with the dress. He looked up at her.

"What are you going to do?" she asked nervously.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Right now, I'd like to be on equal ground with you. Take off your clothes."

He stood and kicked off his shoes. He reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it out of his waistband. "You want to do it?"

She looked at him nervously a moment and then nodded as she reached for his shirt. Her fingers fumbled on the buttons.

He put his hands over hers. He kissed her gently. "Just relax, love."

She nodded and kissed him again. Her fingers grew steady as their tongues slid over each other smoothly. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders to fall on the floor with her dress. She kissed across his jaw and down his neck to his shoulder.

His arms came around her, cradling her to him.

She nibbled at his flesh before her lips softly kissed him. Her hands moved down his chest and stomach, resting on his waistband.

"Need help figuring those out?" he moved his fingers lightly over her back.

She wrapped her arms around him and stilled her mouth. "Are we going to make love?"

"Only if you want to."

"Can you?"

"No."

She lifted her head. "Not on your own."

"Right." He brought his hands up to her face. "I want to do something for you."

"What?"

"Do you trust me, Ann?"

"Yes."

"Then sit down, baby."

She sat back down on the couch. He lowered himself in front of her and pressed her legs apart.

"If you want me to stop, tell me." He kissed her knee. He kissed up her thigh, keeping his eyes fixed on hers. "You sure you trust me?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He grabbed her hips and pulled her forward. He pressed his mouth into her core, flicking his tongue over her tentatively.

She gasped and reached her hand out to thread in his hair.

He smoothed his hands over her thighs as he continued to move his mouth over her. He used his teeth and mouth and tongue with expert movements.

She gripped his hair tighter, trying to pull him into her. She moaned leaned her head back against the couch. She was close, dangerously close, but to what she wasn't entirely sure. And when her body started shaking, she gasped out his name in terror. But he kept going. She leaned forward. She was frightened, but it all felt so good. It was almost too much.

And then it was over. And Finnick was kissing his way up her body, pausing again at her breasts. He kissed her mouth gently, lovingly. He mumbled her name against her lips. He pulled her on top of him as he lay down on the couch.

Her hand was still tangled in his hair as her other moved up and down his arm slowly. "Oh my god, Finnick."

"What?" he smoothed his fingers over her back.

"That was amazing. Is the rest of it that amazing?"

"Even better, once you get the first time out of the way."

"Why is the first time different?"

"Because it can hurt you. And it can be a little awkward."

"Hurt badly?" she shivered.

"Not too badly." He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over them. He smoothed his hands over her hair. "But enough that it might not be very fun for you, at least at first."

"And how many women have you deflowered?" She untangled her fingers from his hair finally.

"Most of them were 'deflowered' years before I was with them. But there have been a few."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Are they all older?"

"Mostly. But younger women have money, too. And are desperate for someone to teach them how to be a woman." He twirled a piece of her hair around his finger. "When the time is right…"

"You'll teach me how to be a woman?"

He chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head. "If that's what you want to call it."

"I've heard a few other choice phrases for the act."

"I'd rather not hear them from your beautiful mouth, love."

She lifted her head and looked at him. "And I don't really intend to say them. They sound wrong, rude. For something that's supposed to be beautiful…" She kissed him softly. "I would very much prefer to make love."

"And we will. When the time is right." He repeated.

"You mean when you can and I want to at the same time?"

"Yeah." He smoothed his hands over her hair. "Eventually maybe it will work out."

"Maybe?"

"Look, you know I can without actually wanting to. So if you want to, we can whenever. I'd just like to enjoy it at least the first time."

She kissed him. "Okay."

"I want to go to bed. Because as much as I love you sleeping on top of me, I'd like a bit more room to sprawl out."

She kissed him again and then got up, wrapping the blanket around her. "Do I need to get my clothes?"

He shook his head. "It'll be fine." He walked up behind her and lifted her up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way into the bedroom.

He stretched her out on the bed and then made a show of taking off his pants.

She laughed as he climbed in beside her. She curled into his side and asked, "What did he want with you?"

"He just threatened and I caved."

"You're better than that." She splayed her hand out on his chest.

"Not where you're concerned, Ann. He asked what you might do to protect your father and I begged him to leave you alone. I had to promise…There are some things I refused to do before that I told him I'd do if he left you alone."

"What things?"

"Men. Threesomes. Other things I really don't want to think about." He threaded his fingers through her hair. "I don't want to, but I'll do anything to keep you safe."

"You shouldn't have made those promises. Not to do things you feel are repulsive."

"Everything I do is repulsive." He rolled away from her.

"Not when you're with me." She said softly. "You make love to me with every look and every touch and every word you say." She draped her arm over him. "And you keep me sane. Who of those women can say that?"

"Not a damn one." He rolled over. "Keep holding me, Annie. I need you so much tonight."

"You'll be okay, Finnick."

"You will at least. And if you're okay, I'm okay."

She kissed him and then settled into him. "I love you."

"And I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

Annie woke up to Finnick writhing and murmuring on the other side of the bed.

"Please don't make me." He mumbled. "Please."

"Finnick, honey, wake up." She said, shaking his shoulder. "It's just a dream."

His eyes opened and he squinted at her. He was breathing heavily. He covered his face with his hands and rolled away. "Thank God." He said.

She draped her arm over him and nuzzled his neck. "It's okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He let out a long breath. He rolled onto his back, a cocky grin on his face as though nothing had happened. "Good morning, beautiful."

She gave him a hard look. "Don't pretend nothing's wrong." She warned.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm not pretending. You're fine."

She was puzzled. "You were dreaming about me?"

He nodded, his face losing a little of its light. "Snow was…doing things to you. He was making me watch."

"'Things'?"

"Sexual things. Things no one has ever done and should never do without your consent. And you weren't giving it." He stroked her face with his fingertips. "I just love you so much. And I hate him with everything that I am."

She kissed him softly. "Don't think about it. It was just a dream."

His voice was grim when he said, "And I've assured your safety in the things that I have to do."

"I wish you hadn't." She was a little upset.

"I know you do." He kissed her softly and then got up as the alarm started blaring. He turned it off and stretched. "Got to get going."

"I don't want to." Annie said petulantly.

"I know." He leaned over her and kissed her once more. "Let's shower."

She smiled and blushed.

"Stop that. There are more intimate things that have happened between us than showering these last couple days."

"Yeah, I know. But thinking about it in the light of day…"

"Because I can only do those things when it's dark?" He dropped to his knees beside the bed and grabbed her hips, pulling Annie to the edge of the bed.

She lost her balance as Finnick tugged at her panties and caught herself with her hands behind her. "Are you really doing this right now?"

"Are you going to stop me?" He stared lovingly up into her eyes.

"Do we even have time?"

"Well, baby, you are the Victor. The train will wait for you."

She smiled and combed her fingers through his hair. "I think we should wait until we're on the train."

"Are you sure?" He kissed her thigh. "Because we can shower on the train too." He kissed a little farther up. "Or we can just tell them we refuse to leave." He kissed still higher again and again, getting ever closer to her core. He paused and looked into her eyes. "Yes or no?"

"Yes." She said, draping her legs over his shoulders.

He smiled before he pressed his mouth into her. He started gently at first and then more hungrily as Annie tangled her fingers in his hair.

She moaned softly, holding herself up by her other hand. Their eyes remained locked until, Annie couldn't take the intensity anymore and she lay back, letting the waves of pleasure crash over her. She covered her face as she cried out softly.

Finnick kissed up her body, pushing at her shirt to taste more of her flesh.

Annie's arms came around him as he pressed his lips against her neck.

"You taste so good." He said softly.

She struggled to catch her breath. "Would it be possible for me to reciprocate?"

He shook his head. "Limp as a wet noodle."

She laughed and turned her head away. "Oh, my god, Finnick."

He kissed her cheek. "It's true." He pushed himself up.

She watched him as he gathered his things. "Did I hurt your feelings by laughing?"

He shook his head and gritted his teeth.

"Yes, I did." She said softly, contrite. "I'm sorry."

"Annie, it's not you." He slammed his fist on the dresser. "I have a problem. And it's been solved, but not in a good way. I can't even feel it like I should. They just wanted a quick fix. I just want—" He cut himself off and looked away, blinking hard to keep the tears at bay. He shook his head and headed to the bathroom without another word.

Annie got up and followed, shucking her shirt as she went.

Finnick sat in the tub. The water poured on him as he sobbed heavily into his hands.

She climbed in with him and pulled him into her arms. She started crying with him.

"I just want to make love to you and it really be me." He bawled into her shoulder. "It's so hit and miss. I get turned on at the most inappropriate times. And you haven't been ready."

"Is there nothing else they can do?"

He sniffed and sat back. "I have one of the most advanced enhancements that could be given. They just didn't put all the work into it that they could. Electrodes stimulate blood flow without all the pleasure of a real erection." He pushed his wet hair out of his eyes.

"But it still happens on its own sometimes? Is that what you're saying?"

He nodded. "The first time I saw you in that damn dress." The corner of his mouth went up.

She kissed him. "We're running out of time." She stood and picked up the soap from the tray under the shower head.

He watched her for a moment before he stood and picked up the shampoo bottle and started lathering up his hair.

Annie smiled tightly at the Harvest Festival in District 4. Her father was sober enough to seem respectable. He showed pride in his daughter's victory as well as happiness at her survival.

As the night grew and the people started moving off to their homes or to smaller parties, Annie drifted over to Finnick who sat off to the side out of the main crowd.

"Now, the Finnick Odair I know is in the thick of things at all social gatherings." She said as she sat down beside him.

"Don't sit too close." He warned softly. "The cameras."

She smiled tightly and scooted a few inches away. "I guess I'm getting used to them."

"Maybe." He popped something into his mouth and started chewing thoughtfully. "Where's your father?"

"I don't know. Probably off somewhere getting hammered."

He nodded thoughtfully as he stuck another of the mysterious objects into his mouth.

"What is that?" She asked curiously.

He held out his hand. "Sugar cube?"

"You eat sugar cubes? By themselves?" she picked one out of his hand and examined it.

"It's no different than eating the candy children in the Capitol rot their teeth on." He put another cube in his mouth and munched.

She smiled and sat the sugar cube on her tongue. She closed her mouth around it and let the sugar melt.

"Good, huh?"

"Why didn't I know about this sugar-cube-eating before?"

He shrugged. "I only do it every once in a while." He offered her his hand. "Want the last one?"

She shook her head. "You eat it." She yawned.

He put the sugar in his mouth. "It's late. I don't think they would fault you for leaving. Everyone else is anyway."

"Will you be joining me?"

"It would be best if I didn't, Ann." He looked around. "They'll still be watching."

"I stayed at your apartment." She argued.

"There's an extra room. We could just adamantly say that you stayed there. No one could say differently. And I'm the great Finnick Odair. No one would ever think I could lie. I'll say you're like a little sister to me and I couldn't bear to let you stay where I couldn't keep an eye on you."

"I really hope you wouldn't want to do to a little sister what you did to me."

He smirked. "With all the things I've done…" he shook his head. He looked away. "Go home, Ann."

"You're leaving tomorrow. Will I even get to say goodbye? Other than this moment?"

"I'll stop by your house before I go to the station." He said as he looked down at the ground.

"You mean I can't go with you to the station?" she sounded desperate. She stood suddenly and hurried away without another word.

She hoped he would follow, but she knew he wouldn't. And she had to get away. The voices were starting to speak to her again after so many days of absence. If she didn't get away to be alone, she knew the cameras would catch her spiraling down into madness.

Annie pushed open her front door and was greeted with the sight of her father and a group of his friends sitting around the living room. All eyes were focused on one man who was telling an epic tale.

"Get out." She said softly.

They didn't even take notice of her. They kept on listening to the story being told.

She raised her voice slightly. "Get out."

Her father looked up a moment and smiled before turning back to the story.

That did it. She broke. She looked around desperately and her eyes landed on a glass figurine that had belonged to her mother. Her father had given it to her before Annie was born. She picked it up without any care and hurled it across the room where it shattered against the wall with a loud crash.

All sound stopped abruptly and eyes turned to her.

"Get the hell out of my house." Her eyes locked on her father's. "All of you. You aren't welcome here."

The men looked to Annie's father for confirmation.

"It's not his house. It's not his say. You get out now or I will get the peacekeepers here to drag you away."

They all seemed frightened. But whether it was from her words or the wild expression she knew was on her face, Annie didn't know. The voices were there, encouraging her. Some chided her. And they only increased in volume as she stood in silence, watching the men mill about and finally make their way out.

All except her father.

"Please find somewhere else to be." She told him softly.

"Annie…"

"Dad, just go. I need you gone. I want to be alone. I need to be alone. And I don't want to deal with you drunk tonight and hung-over tomorrow." Her throat was tight. The cacophony in her head was dropping in volume, but she knew it wouldn't last long.

"Your mother would be so disappointed."

She nodded. "In you. Not in me."

He swooped in on her. His face was inches from hers. "You want to say that again, girl?"

"Mama would have been proud of me. And she would have actually been happy I survived." Tears streamed down her face. And once again the sound in her head started increasing.

"Maybe." He deflated and walked around her and out the door.

In the sudden silence of the house, the volume in her head amplified. She silently begged them to stop. But it didn't. She stumbled to her bedroom. She didn't turn off the lights in the living room, nor did she turn on the light in her room. She crawled into bed, fully clothed. She clutched at her ears, begging for silence.

She didn't sleep at all. They wouldn't let her.


	11. Chapter 11

Finnick had been wracked with guilt all week. It was worse than the normal guilt of giving a strange woman his body. He hadn't taken the time to say goodbye to Annie. He could have, but he didn't because he knew he was being watched. And he knew if he went in to see her, he'd never leave. He'd stood in his kitchen as he drank a cup of tea and watched her house.

Her father stumbled to the front door and let himself in. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to stay still. He hated the thought of that drunkard in Annie's home no matter how many times he'd been chased off. But he also knew that Annie loved him to a fault and she would welcome him back with open arms every time. And he was mostly harmless, just a nuisance.

He wished more than ever that he was in District 4 and not here as he looked over the Capitol in the home of his latest lover. She was kind, but she was also into some really kinky business.

They were preparing to go out to a new club. Finnick never cared for them, especially the kind they were going to tonight.

Desta stepped out of the bathroom in a thin dress that clung to her curves. Oddly, they were all natural. She admitted her only major enhancement was to fix her nose. Her skin was tinted a light gold. It went perfectly with her already dark complexion. She was originally from one of the Districts, Eleven he remembered, and had worked really hard to work her way up to find a job in the Capitol.

She slunk over to him. "Are you ready, Finnick?"

"I think I'd like a drink first." He walked over to her liquor cabinet.

"I hate that you drink as much as you do." She said softly, taking a seat on the couch as he poured a large glass of whiskey.

"I can't drink the good stuff when I'm in District 4." He took a long swig. He grimaced at the burn. "And I need it."

"Need it for what?"

"To prepare myself for this." He sat beside her. "But I'll do anything for you."

She smiled. "Only because you're getting paid."

He smiled back and shook his head. "I like spending time with you. I only wish I could give you a discount."

"Just don't show your nervousness and do as I ask and it will make up for it." She leaned in and kissed him.

He kissed her back, smoothing his hand down her back. He pulled away. "I don't know how good I'll be in front of other people. I've never tried this before."

"Just pretend no one's there." She crooned and nipped at his ear.

"And you'll have all the fun being watched."

She chuckled. "I will."

He smiled and downed his drink. He kissed her again. "Let's get going, Desta. I know you're itching to get started."

She slipped her arm through his and pressed herself close as they made their way down to her waiting car.

 

The music was so loud that Finnick heard it a block away. He stilled himself as they pulled up to the front. He knew there would be cameras. He knew his picture would be all over the tabloids the next day. And he knew that Annie's heart would be broken when she saw. And it broke his heart thinking about how all this hurt her.

He stepped out of the car and held out his hand with a smile to melt any heart. He could play this character. He could do this. He could charm anyone.

Desta hung on his arm as they approached the front door, bypassing all the people standing in the line, no doubt standing there for an hour or more. Several grumbled at the line-cutters, but then realized who the man was and shut up. If they played their cards right, they'd get to see the great Finnick Odair.

They were waved in without a second glance. Finnick led the way to the bar where he ordered himself a stiff drink and Desta ordered a cocktail with a silly name. She kissed him as they waited. He placed a hand on her bottom as he kissed her back.

The bartender cleared his throat as he sat their drinks down.

Finnick gave him a cocky smile. "Keep the drinks coming, okay? You'll get a good tip at the end of the night."

"You got it."

Desta said, "We'll be in the VIP room, Vic. Send them in there."

"Anything for you, Desta." He caught her hand and brought it to his lips.

"VIP room?" Finnick asked as they walked toward the other end of the room.

"Of course. I like to be watched, but not by all of Panem. There aren't any cameras allowed in there. And I know people. If you can't tell, I'm a regular." She smiled and nodded at several people as they passed.

Finnick noticed that in this large room, all that was happening was a lot of heavy petting and a blow job happening in a dark corner.

They stopped in front of a door with a large man standing guard. Desta stepped toward him and pressed herself close. She spoke close to his ear. Finnick couldn't hear anything in the thrumming room.

She grabbed him suddenly and pulled him through the door into a much quieter room. Well, the music was quieter. The sounds of pleasure rang throughout. Finnick was shocked by what he was seeing. There were all sorts of things he'd done in the last few years, but seeing them and performing them were two completely different things.

Desta purred in his ear, "You want to just drink a while?"

"Yes, I'd prefer that." He said. His smile was now plastered to his face. It was fake; but he'd faked so much for so long, he wasn't sure what was real anymore.

A woman walked up to Desta. She reminded him of Annie in the way she looked and held herself. But not in the way she clamped her lips down on Desta's. They kissed for a long time, the other woman running her hands all over Desta's body. The darker woman pulled back with a sensual smile and turned to Finnick.

"Finnick, meet my good friend Valdís." She said, her eyes shining.

"Good friend, eh?" He took the girl's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"That's not how we greet each other here." She pulled him to her and kissed him full on the mouth. She chuckled at his shock. "I just kissed Finnick Odair. No one's going to believe this." She turned back to Desta. "Not as good as what you've been up to though. So what's it like to fuck The Finnick Odair?"

"You can just call me Finnick. Saying my first and last name both isn't necessary." He said with his trademark smile faltering only a little. "So what's the procedure?" He asked, trying to think of something to get his mind on something else.

"The procedure?" Desta asked. "You just do whatever you want, whenever the mood strikes." She punctuated this by slipping her hand to cup Finnick's package and rubbing him.

He smiled. "Will Valdís be joining us?" He asked, pressing himself into her hand.

"I'd be honored." The woman in question said. She stepped closer and kissed Finnick once more.

The women shared a look and then pushed him down on a nearby chair. Desta pulled at her dress and straddled him. She kissed him passionately as she moved her hands down his chest.

Valdís sat on the arm of the chair and put her hand under Finnick's chin and turned his face toward her. She took over the kiss as Desta moved her mouth down his neck.

Looking into Valdís's hazel eyes, he again thought of Annie. What would she think if she saw him now? He lifted his hand and tangled it in her chestnut hair, almost the same color as Annie's. He closed his eyes tightly and slipped his tongue deep in her mouth.

She moaned and moved her hand to the button on Finnick's pants. Desta was still rubbing him on the outside of the fabric. Valdís was ready for more. She released him and ran her hands over his erection. She bit his lip before she pulled out of the kiss and pressed her mouth once again to Desta's. Valdís let go of him and placed her hands on either side of Desta's face.

Finnick watched the two for a while. He touched both of them, pressing his mouth to Valdís's neck. He sucked as someone's hand—he wasn't sure whose anymore—resumed stroking him.

Both pulled apart and had a conversation with their eyes. Then Desta stood and Valdís took her spot on Finnick's lap. She took his hand and guided his fingers inside her. She moaned as she rocked her hips.

"What would you like, Valdís?" he asked against her lips.

"What would you like to do?" she crooned back.

He cut his eyes to Desta.

She smiled. "I have a couple ideas." She kissed his cheek. "Move down. Rest your head on the back of the chair."

Finnick did as she requested.

"Enjoy the ride, Valdís." She said, giving her a soft kiss.

Valdís lowered herself onto Finnick. He grabbed her hips as she started moving over him. He cut his eyes once again to Desta.

She winked. "You ready for me?"

"And what am I doing for you?"

"Just tilt your head back."

He did.

She climbed onto the back of the chair over his mouth. Finnick darted his tongue out as she moved toward him. This was something they'd done before. It was what she liked best. And, thankfully, she was already near the brink from all the previous foreplay. Of course, she'd been pretty quick to reach the end in all the times they'd been together in the last week. She cried her release and then got up after only a moment's rest. She stood against a wall as she regained her faculties and watched as the other two continued.

Valdís was taking longer. He worried she was doing it on purpose. He closed his eyes and thought once more of Annie. He imagined it was her riding him and moaning so beautifully. Her mouth came down over his and he whispered against her lips, "Come for me, baby."

"Is that what you want?" she purred.

He opened his eyes. He almost had himself fooled that this was his Annie. He faltered only a moment before he gave her a sultry smile. He lifted her up off his lap and bent her over the chair. He entered her again and pounded hard into her, letting all his frustration out.

"Come on. Come on." He panted, begging for the end to come.

And then, what seemed to him like hours later, Valdís groaned low in her throat and she contracted around him. He didn't even fake his own release. He didn't think he needed to as she thrashed about in ecstasy.

She finally stopped moving.

Finnick removed himself and she stood, pulling her dress back down. She turned and tried to kiss him.

He moved away sharply. He cut his eyes to Desta. She waved a drink in his direction. He walked over as he put himself and his clothes back in order. He snatched the glass out of her hand and downed it. Thankfully, there was another waiting on a nearby table. He downed that one as well.

He turned his smile on Valdís. "I didn't mean to be rude." He pulled her to him and kissed her hard on the mouth. "Was that good for you?"

"God, no one will ever believe that I got fucked by Finnick Odair." She said, mesmerized.

Definitely not his Annie.

He smiled. "Then maybe you shouldn't say anything if you don't think anyone will believe it."

"And keep it to myself? No, thank you. Anyway, I have witnesses." She looked around the room, bringing to Finnick's attention that he had an audience.

The room was relatively silent as they watched the three. He gave them his signature smile. Good thing there weren't cameras allowed in here. He thought again of Annie. He was always thinking of her. Seeing him in these situations made it real. He didn't want it to be real. He wanted it to be over. He wanted to be home in District 4, swimming by the moonlight. With Annie.

He snagged another drink and threw it back. The world was spinning now. It was great. Was this how Annie's father always felt? No wonder he was always smashed. He stumbled to a chair.

Desta crouched beside him. "If you pass out here, I'll have to leave you. And I won't be responsible for what happens afterward."

"Then let me go home." He said softly, desperation in his voice.

"My car can take you to your apartment." She said kindly.

"Are you staying, then?"

"No, I can't. If I don't leave with you, they will assume we had a fight."

"You're not ready to leave."

"I'm ready when you are."

"Bring Valdís with you. You can have some fun with her when you get home." He hoisted himself out of the chair. "Let's get the hell out of here."

He stumbled toward the door, only to be caught on both sides by Desta and Valdís. He would regret this in the morning. Hell, he regretted it now.


	12. Chapter 12

Annie dozed on the couch. She hadn't really slept since Finnick left. And her father had not showed up yet. The only company she had received was a couple visits from Mags and Dale from across the street. Mags brought her some food. There was no other outside contact.

So it was a shock for her when the phone began to ring late one evening. She never used it except the few times she'd spoken with Finnick, so she knew it was him. She stretched and looked out the dark window before she picked it up.

"Finnick?"

"Annie!" He exalted from the other end. His voice was thick. "What are you doing, baby?"

"Are you drunk?" She asked, clutching the phone to her ear to keep from shaking.

"Maybe a little." He slurred.

She said nothing, afraid of what she might say to him if she spoke.

"Hey, Annie, want to know what I did today?"

"No, I don't think I do."

"Why not? It was kind of fun." He let out a sob. "No, that's a lie."

"Finnick, are you okay?"

"No." It came out as a strangled sob. "I hate myself. I hate what I do. I just want you. I want to run away with you. Marry you. Spend the rest of my life with you."

"I want that too. Could we?"

"I don't know." His voice was soft. "There's trouble brewing, Ann. I don't know how much longer it will be like this."

"Should we be talking about this on the phone?" She asked.

"You don't want to talk to me?"

"I do."

"You're right. This isn't the time to talk about like this. What do you want to talk about?"

She thought for a moment before she said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He giggled. "I screwed some lesbians today."

"Finnick." She warned.

"Sorry. You didn't want to know that."

"Right. I didn't."

"One of them could have been you. Well, her eyes weren't the right shade of green and her hair was too dark. But when I closed my eyes…Then she talked and it wasn't your voice." He paused. "I want you, Annie."

"I want you too. But I don't want you like this."

"I'm sorry. I'll just get off the phone. Sorry to bother you."

"Finnick, wait. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know you didn't. But I started it by calling. I'm sorry I'm a drunken asshole. I'll call you when I'm sober."

"When are you coming home?" she asked softly. "I need you."

"I have another couple weeks. I don't know when for sure."

"I need you." She said again.

"I need you too, baby."

"Hurry back to me. Like you promised."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you. Don't drink tomorrow, okay?"

"I'll try."

"Good night." She said.

"Yeah. Night."

Annie hung up the phone and curled into the corner of the couch and cried herself to sleep.

 

Finnick awoke to someone pounding on his apartment door. He stumbled out of bed and threw the door open, ready to punch the intruder of his sleep in the nose.

It was Haymitch Abernathy. He probably could use a punch, but he'd hit back.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"Never stop drinking. It's how you avoid the hangover." He said, avoiding the question, as he pushed his way into the apartment. "Did you get my message last night?" he started rummaging in the refrigerator.

"I was kind of busy last night." Finnick leaned against the back of his couch and rubbed his temples. "I was taken to a new club."

"Yeah, I saw the news." He straightened up with a take-out container in his hand and sniffed. "How was it?"

He shrugged. "I was drunk."

"Does Annie know yet?" Haymitch started eating whatever was in the container.

"Annie knows everything." He tipped over the back of the couch and stretched out.

"Well get over it. There are more important things." He snapped.

"I know. I need to keep her safe, Haymitch."

"Well, we can do what we can to keep you on task during the games. Johanna's going to pay for your time."

"With what money?"

"Johanna has money. We all have money. Some of us just use it differently." He finished off the food and then found Finnick's alcohol.

"And some of us are whores." Finnick sat up. "So what was your message?"

"We have a meeting today." He took a long draft from the bottle. "Are you busy?"

"I have to get back to my charge at some point." He said, his voice dripping with disgust.

"I understand she's having more fun with that woman she left the club with."

"Yeah, well, she paid for me, so…" he stood. "I'll call her and tell her I'll be over later. When and where?"

"It starts in half an hour. I'll take you." He drank some more.

"Give me ten minutes to shower." He headed out of the room.

"Take your time." Haymitch plopped down on the couch, still drinking, and started flipping through the TV channels.

 

Haymitch led Finnick into a small room in the back of a bar. Most of the Capitol citizens who frequented these places were still asleep this early in the day. And thankfully, no one would be watching. Well, no one should be watching.

Others were gathered in the room that was too bright for Finnick's eyes. He recognized a few faces: Cinna, Johanna Mason, Plutarch Heavensbee, and others with names he didn't remember at the moment. But there were others that he hadn't seen before. The room was buzzing with conversation, but it all stopped when they walked in. Everyone knew Finnick Odair and Haymitch Abernathy, even if the pair didn't know them.

Plutarch said, "Have a seat. We were just about to get started." He pointed out some of the new members of the group. Then he went on to say what he normally said at the start of these meetings, "Snow's reign is at an end. We all know in one way or another how he has ruined our lives. Not only in all of Panem by starving the Districts, but by killing people we know and love and oppressing and exploiting us in some of the worst ways." His eyes rested on Finnick for a moment. He continued, "Our plan still has some way to go. What we need, is to spread the discord. If we whisper in the right ears, Snow won't be in the lead much longer."

He sat down.

Finnick spoke up, "What do we say?"

"Talk to people you trust. Go back to your Districts. Remind them that they are starving. Remind them of the lives lost, not only in the Games."

"Easy for you to say when you were raised here." Someone new said.

"I know. But I have seen what happens in your hometowns."

The discussion went on, but Finnick didn't pay much attention. His whole body still ached from too much drinking the night before. And his heart ached for Annie. What would Snow do if he gave Desta refund out of his own pocket and slipped back to District Four? Would he kill Annie? Would he be killed? And if he died, what would happen to Annie?

He shook his head to clear it. He had to stay. He had to do as he promised and keep his Annie safe.

The meeting broke up with another reminder to start spreading the whispers.

Finnick left from the gathering and made his way to Desta's. Valdís was still there. The pair soaked in Desta's hot tub.

"Come join us, Finnick." Desta crooned, curling Valdís's hair around her finger. "It's not clothing optional, if you didn't notice." She smiled wickedly. "Get undressed."

Finnick matched her smile as he disrobed and climbed in the tub with them. He slipped through the water and wrapped his arms around each of them. "So how are you lovely ladies today?"

"Much better now that you're here." Desta said. "I missed you terribly last night. I've gotten used to falling asleep after a good shag with you."

"Oh, yeah?" He kissed her then, slipping his tongue past her lips.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and sliding her tongue along his.

Finnick let his arm slip from Valdís's waist and wrapped it around Desta. She wrapped her legs around him and moaned some more.

The kiss continued as Valdís watched. She smiled and sat up on the edge of the tub.

Finnick leaned Desta against the side next to where Valdís sat, remembering that she was there. Still kissing Desta, he slipped one hand up Valdís's body, exploring her every inch. At the same time, he pushed inside Desta.

Desta moaned some more, liking the sound of her own voice and how it resonated around the room. Finnick increased his speed, splashing water all over the floor. This only made Desta cry out even louder. She clutched at him as the pressure increased within her and then she groaned deep within her throat as she met her release.

Desta kissed Finnick once more before she slipped out from underneath him and pulled Valdís down in her place.

Finnick suppressed a frustrated sigh as he started on the other woman. She was a lot less vocal than her friend, but no less eager. She turned him around and took over. Thankfully, she was done quickly and he could pretend he was as well.

He collapsed back against the side of the tub. He was spent, exhausted. He wanted to be done. But he wasn't. He never would be; he still had all night. All night, every night, for the rest of his life.

He smiled at his current lover. "What are we doing about supper? You two have made me so hungry."


	13. Chapter 13

"I'll be at the station around six." Finnick said over the phone.

"Would you like me to meet you there?" Annie asked softly.

"If you don't have anything else to do."

"I don't really do much these days."

"I can't wait to see you, Ann. I miss you."

"I miss you, too. I'll see you at six. I love you."

"Love you, too."

Finnick hung up and packed his last few things. There was a knock on his front door. He opened it and President Snow strode in.

He looked around with a superior air. "You could afford something better."

"Maybe if I got a bigger cut."

Snow smiled and then spotted the bags. "Oh, are you about to leave?"

Finnick suppressed a sigh. "My services here are done for the moment. I was going to relax in District 4 for a couple weeks until the Reaping."

"To be with Annie Cresta?"

"Maybe. Not that it's your business."

"Oh, but it is Mr. Odair. It is very much my business. If you let her distract you, you are useless to me."

"Is there a purpose to this visit? Because I have a train to catch."

"Patience." He gave Finnick a curious look. "I wonder how Miss Cresta would be in your current profession."

"I don't know what you know about Annie these days, but she's not very stable. No one around here would want to fuck a girl who might snap and slit their throats while they sleep."

"And you would risk it? Knowing how valuable you are?"

"Not that we're sleeping together, but I know she's different with me than she is with others."

"Not sleeping with you? Come on, Mr. Odair, don't lie to me."

"I'm not fucking Annie. She and I are just friends."

"I still don't believe you." He laughed.

Finnick gagged at the stench of his sickness mixed with the overpowering rose at his lapel. "What do you want? I'm tired and I'd like to leave."

"You're very demanding, Mr. Odair. I don't think I like it." He picked invisible lint off his coat. "I have an assignment for you."

He swallowed and looked down. "What?"

"Don't worry; you get to go home to see your precious Annie. This will only take an hour. Another train leaves at noon. You can very easily get a seat."

Putting me home at 8 instead of 6. "Okay."

"You're meeting your next lover for brunch. I'm sure you've already know her, but you need an initial visit as always. And make it good."

"Who is she?" He asked, thought he already knew the answer from Haymitch.

"Johanna Mason. She's paid handsomely, so don't disappoint."

"Yes, sir." He said softly.

"Maybe you should bring her to District 4 with you if she has nothing better to do. You've never done that."

"Because we were agreed that this was Capitol business."

Snow smiled. "Afraid to make Annie jealous?"

"No. Just don't want to bring my work home."

"Right. Well, go meet Miss Mason. She's waiting for you. Make it look good. I'm sure she's not above making a scene in public."

He nodded and watched as the president left his apartment. He sighed and picked up the phone, redialing Annie's number. "Hey, baby. I got some bad news."

"You're not coming today after all?" her voice was full of disappointment.

"No, I am. But I have some stuff come up. It will be later. You don't have to wait at the station. There's another train that leaves at noon, but I don't know if I can get on there."

"Just come to my place when you get in."

"Okay. I'm sorry, Ann."

"Things happen."

"Yeah. Don't watch the news. I have to go meet someone and I was told not to disappoint. And people always follow me."

"I don't want to think about what that means."

"Me neither. I really do love you."

"And I love you."

Finnick hung up and called Johanna. "So I understand we are meeting for brunch."

"Yeah." She said. "I told Snow I'd been saving up for this since I learned your profession. He thought it was odd since I turned him down. He suggested this meeting anyway."

"I usually have a first meeting before everything is made official."

"Good. Well, I know a really great place. It's just down the block from you." She explained about a restaurant Finnick knew well. "Sound good?"

"Yeah, I can meet you there."

"Great. See you in a half hour."

Finnick called and booked a seat on the noon train. He sent his bags on ahead and then made his way to the restaurant to meet Johanna.

She stood when he walked through the door. She kissed him on the mouth in greeting. "Hi." She said with a sultry smile.

"Hi." He said, matching her smile. He pulled out her chair and then sat down close to her. He slipped an arm around her back. "Thank you." He mumbled.

"It's nothing."

A waiter came by and took their order. They sipped mimosas and talked softly, never breaking contact.

"So what do you think about all this?" Johanna asked.

"I think that you are very beautiful." He brushed hair away from her ear. "I know what you've lost."

"Yeah." She turned her head and kissed him. "Does she know? What you do, I mean?"

"Yes."

She nodded.

"Snow suggested I bring you to District 4."

"I won't go. I have other things."

"Good." He kissed her again. "You're not going to change your mind about any of this, are you?"

"You mean turning tricks for the Capitol? Definitely not. And he can't change my mind. I have nothing else to bargain with. I'm doing everything else for him."

"Everyone deserves better than this life."

"I know." She kissed him and combed her fingers through his hair. "When does your train leave?"

"Twelve."

"Well, you should go ahead and leave. I'm sure you're anxious to get home."

"And you? Are you going home?"

"It's not my year to mentor. I'm sticking around here."

"Well, if you want to come to District 4 to get away from it all…"

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'd just be in the way."

He nodded and kissed her once more. "Thanks again."

"Any time, Finnick."

He got up and pulled out his wallet.

She placed a hand on his arm. "I've got this. Go on."

"I'll see you in a couple weeks."

She nodded. "Have fun at home."

He left after another kiss.

 

The train slowed. Finnick looked out the window as the station came into view. He hoped for a moment that he had told Annie to wait for him. But he knew it was best that she didn't. He gathered his things and made his way to the platform. He smiled and nodded at everyone who greeted him. But his mind was on Annie.

He put his bags in his house and stopped by Mags's house next door. She smiled kindly when she saw him and kissed him. She invited him inside and gave him a report on Annie.

"So she's been well?"

The old woman nodded.

"I need to see her." He kissed his old mentor again. "Thank you, Mags. You're my second favorite girl."

She laughed and showed him out.

Finnick walked across the street to Annie's house. He knocked on the door, but got no answer. He poked his head inside and saw her father was passed out on the couch. He heard the shower running and was struck with inspiration.

He closed the door quietly and snuck past the man on the couch. He opened the bathroom door and stepped inside. He smiled, feeling the tightening in his pants. He sent out a silent thank you that he was reacting normally to Annie. And in a convenient situation.

He shed his clothes and said softly, "It's Finnick. Don't be alarmed." He stepped into the shower with her.

She looked at him silently for a moment, taking in his nudity. She looked into his face and smiled. "Hi."

He stepped up to her. "Hey." He kissed her softly.

"Is that for me?" She asked as he held her close.

"Yes. If you want it, that is."

"I do."

He slid his hands down her back and pressed his hips into hers. "I love you."

"I don't want anyone but you. I never did."

"And I only want you."

She turned off the shower. "Let's go to my room."

They wrapped themselves in towels and then made their way down the hall.

Annie closed the door and looked at him awkwardly. "Do you want the light on or off?"

"I don't care."

She turned on a small lamp beside her bed. "Does that work?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it's perfect."

"So, um…"

"You can't get pregnant. I'm temporarily infertile."

"Oh." She turned red and looked away.

"Baby Finnicks are at a premium, I'm sure."

She nodded. "That's good. I wouldn't want to subject a child to my insanity."

He cupped her cheek. "I bet you'll be great."

She put her hand on top of his and smiled. "You too."

He rested his forehead on hers. "This whole thing is you, okay? Don't be shy. If I need to stop, then I will. You just have to tell me."

"Why would you need to stop?"

"If it hurts or is uncomfortable."

"Okay."

He kissed her, holding her face gently.

Annie dropped her towel and backed up to the bed. She pulled off Finnick's towel and dropped it with her own.

He pulled down the blanket and she climbed into the bed. He followed her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly.

"You're so gorgeous." She said, running her fingertips lightly over his body.

He lay very still as she explored him. She pressed kisses to his shoulders and chest. She looked into his face.

He tangled his fingers in her hair. "You're beautiful. And I really want to make love to you."

She smiled and rolled onto her back, pulling him on top of her.

He kissed her and ran a hand down her side and over her hip. He hooked her leg around his waist. "Are you ready, Ann?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Finnick entered her slowly.

Annie gasped at the initial pain and gripped his shoulders until it melted away.

He waited a moment, looking down at her. "You okay?"

She smiled. "Fine. This is nice."

"This isn't everything, baby." He said with a smile.

"I know."

"You feel so good." He kissed her softly.

"You do too."

He kissed her again and started moving slowly. They continued to kiss. Annie moaned. Her eyes drifted shut as Finnick pressed his mouth to her neck. He hummed happily against her skin. She tangled her fingers in his hair.

"Honey. Finnick." She couldn't form a sentence. The tension was reaching its peak.

He lifted his head and smiled down at her. "Just relax. Let it happen."

She pulled his mouth to hers, releasing a moan into his throat as she rode over the wave of pleasure. He answered her, her release spurring his own. He continued to kiss her even afterward. She held him close.

He broke the kiss after a while, leaving his lips close to hers. "Perfect."

"Mm. Very perfect." She kissed him.

"It's not fair." He said softly before he rolled away.

"No. But we're not going to talk about that tonight." She slipped her hand into his. "I love you, Finnick. I love this you. I don't want to think about Capitol you."

He turned his head. "I'm sorry, baby."

She smiled and kissed his hand. "Thank you for this."

"Thank you, Ann." He rolled to his hide and draped his arm over her. "Let's pretend we can escape."

"Yeah? And where would we go? What would we do?" she challenged.

"Pack up everything we can and float out to sea. We'll live off all the fish we can catch until we reach land again. And they won't be ruled by a tyrant who expects kids to kill each other in the name of entertainment. And he won't make prostitutes out of them. We could be happy. We could be free."

"Nothing like that exists. There's no way. And we'd probably die out at sea before we can find land."

"Most days I'd rather die free than live as a slave." He pressed his eyes into her neck. "We could try to break away and get to District 13."

"District 13 doesn't exist anymore."

"The land is still there. So are a lot of the houses."

"We'd be killed." She curled into him. "I know I'm killing your dream, but I can't help it. You say you'd rather die. Well, I like living, oppressed as we all are."

He silenced her with a kiss. "No more talk of that tonight. Let's make a deal. When we're here in District 4, we pretend the Capitol doesn't exist."

"Okay."

"Just one more thing, though."

"What?"

"Snow…I saw him before I left and he hinted that he wanted to use you like he uses me. If he ever does, play to your madness. No Capitol man will want an unstable woman in bed with them."

She nodded and kissed him. "Now, no more Capitol talk." She wrapped her leg around his.

"Right. No more Capitol talk."

She rested her forehead against his. He rubbed her back until she fell asleep. He drifted off much more slowly, reveling in the feel of Annie in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Annie woke Finnick up a short time later by kissing him. "Hey, honey." She kissed him again. "Love, wake up."

His arms tightened around her. "What time is it?"

"I don't know." She pushed herself up and looked at the clock beside her bed. "Almost midnight."

"Mm." He pulled her face down and kissed her thoroughly.

She straddled his hips as they continued to kiss. They made love slowly, a bit awkwardly at first with Annie unaccustomed to the action.

"Is this okay?" She panted.

"Yeah." He breathed. "More than okay."

She kissed him again. Words were no longer enough.

Finnick clung to her, his breathing gone ragged. "Just a little more, baby." He murmured against her lips.

"Me too." She moaned.

They came together moments later. Annie collapsed on top of him, panting. They were silent as their breathing and heartbeats slowed to normal.

Finnick gently scratched her back. "So, I don't want to kill this amazing moment, but I'm kind of hungry."

"Yeah, me too." She sat up. "I'll make you something. What do you want?"

"Something easy. Like a sandwich or something."

"I can do that." She got up and stretched before she rummaged for clothes in her dresser.

"Hey, Ann, could you get my clothes from the bathroom?"

"Sure." She kissed him. "Anything else?"

He shook his head.

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

She returned with his clothes

He pulled on his pants and followed her into the other end of the house.

Her dad was still on the couch.

"I thought you kicked him out." He said, leaning against the counter.

"He's my father." She said simply.

"I know that, baby. But I don't like how he treats you."

"He treats me just fine, Finnick."

"He invites people you don't know into your house."

"Not anymore. I told him he could only stay here if he didn't have parties. I've stuck by that. It's not like it matters much who's around." She rubbed her face. "I stay curled up in the corner of my bed fighting off the madness most of the time."

He pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Annie."

"It's not your fault." She melted into him. "I just really miss you."

He kissed her head. "I miss you, too."

"It's quieter when you're here." She sighed and stepped out of his arms. "I'll finish this."

"Let me help."

 

The days that passed since Finnick's return were glorious. They never mentioned the Capitol, though they knew from the few times they ventured out just how present it was.

The Peacemakers were on every corner. Eyes followed the two Victors. They never held hands. Everyone whispered behind their hands about the pair's relationship. It was hard for her to be surrounded by people, so they didn't go to the market much.

Annie twitched and looked around wildly. "Finnick." She grabbed his arm. "Too many people. Can we be done yet?"

"We still have a few more things to get." He said gently.

"You get them. I need to go home." Without another word, she turned and hurried away. She put her head down and plowed through the crowd, ignoring anyone who tried to speak with her.

Finnick watched her go and then finished the shopping as quickly as he could. He kindly spoke with anyone who stopped him to chat. But his mind was still on Annie.

He went to her house and looked for her in her room. She wasn't there. He looked for her in the spare rooms, but she wasn't there either. He walked across to his house and found her curled on his bed.

He stretched out behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, baby. It's okay."

She said nothing.

"I know you have trouble in crowds, but you need to get used to it and learn to deal with it. There are more people in the Capitol."

"We agreed not to talk about that."

"Well, we have to. The Reaping is only a few more days away. You're mentoring with me this year."

She rolled onto her back. "You won't leave me alone, will you?"

"I'll do everything I can not to leave you alone."

"No more Capitol talk now." She sat up. "I want to go for a swim."

"Baby, we can't ignore it forever."

"Well, I'll ignore it for as long as possible then." She got out of bed. "Let's go."

They spent hours in the water, speaking rarely. They lay out on the beach in the sun.

"Would you like to be married?" Finnick asked as the sun began to dip low in the sky.

"It would be nice."

"It would be."

"So are you asking me?"

"We couldn't really do it without angering Snow."

"But are you asking me? We could be engaged forever and never actually marry. And maybe one day we'll be free. You know, like, one day you'll be too old for anyone to find you appealing."

"Would you be included in 'anyone'?"

"I'll always find you appealing." She sat up and looked down at him. "So are you asking me to marry you?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I am. Would you like to?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes." She leaned down and kissed him.

"Hello, lover boy." A woman said from close by.

Both looked up in surprise.

Finnick scrambled to his feet. "Johanna? What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She walked over and pressed a kiss to his mouth. She slid her hand down to rest on his ass and turned. "Hello, Annie. Congratulations on living."

"Hi, Johanna." She said softly. She looked to Finnick. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." He stepped away from Johanna. "Let's go to my place and talk." He held out his hand to his trembling lover still sitting on the ground.

She placed her hand in his and stood.

"I already stashed my things in your house." Johanna said and then sauntered ahead.

"Finnick?" Annie asked.

"She's my next client." He said softly.

She stopped abruptly. "What is she doing here?"

"I don't know, baby."

"Don't call me that right now."

"Annie, you have to believe me. I didn't know she was going to be here."

"Tell her to go."

"I need to find out what's going on."

"You're mine." She said petulantly. "Here, you are mine."

"Yes, I am."

"Then make her go." She demanded.

He placed his hand on her cheek. "I need to find out why she's here first."

"Gee, I don't know. She paid to have sex with you. Maybe she's here to talk about what fabric to use on her curtains." She took her hand out of his. "Whenever you figure it out, I'll be at my house."

Finnick made a frustrated sound and then walked into his house. Johanna lounged on his couch.

"Why are you here?" He demanded.

"Not even a kiss hello?" She smiled.

"You already took that."

"Look, I'm sorry. I thought it would be funny."

"You upset Annie."

"You're too caught up in Annie. That's why he sent me here."

He sat down beside her. "Which he?"

"Snow. I agreed to be a spy for him." She laughed. "Isn't that funny? God, he's so dense."

"I doubt it."

"I convinced him I was only part of the rebellion as a joke. He knows your part of the group and wants to know what you're up to. He decided that since I paid for you next, I'd be perfect to check on you."

"Well, go back and tell him that I'm with Annie. And that I would welcome his demise. It's not like he doesn't know that already."

"I have to stay until the Reaping. The day before, actually. I'm needed in Seven. Seems I'm going to need to show my face for solidarity purposes."

"And are you getting paid well for these services?"

"Well, I got my money back for you. But I still get you. I promised Haymitch and the others." She leaned forward and slid her hand up his chest. She pressed a kiss to his mouth.

He pushed her away gently. "Johanna, you can't do that."

"Why not? I hear you're the best." She pushed him onto his back. "And I paid dearly for you."

"You shouldn't be here." He held her away. "And you only paid for pretending to be my new lover."

"He's taken away everything from me, Finnick. I'm only doing this for the better of our existence."

"Not this way. You can stay here." He sighed. "I suppose you'll have to stay in my room if Annie is the problem." He pushed her off him gently and stood. "But in District 4, my body belongs to her."

"Then you better find a good place to hide. He has eyes everywhere. People that are actually loyal." She stood and walked toward the back of the house.

Finnick went across to Annie's house. He heard her screaming from outside and threw the door open. He spotted Annie standing in the middle of her living room, screaming at the top of her voice. Her hands were clenched at her side and tears streamed down her face.

He hurried over to her and pulled her into his arms.

She fought him. "No! Leave me alone! Don't touch me!"

"Annie. Baby, please." He begged, holding her steady.

"Let me go." She pushed at him. "I don't want you to touch me." She shoved and stepped away. She looked at him, her face full of hurt.

"Ann." He said softly, holding out a hand to her.

She slapped his hand away. "So she's the latest?"

"Yes."

"Is she staying?"

"Yes."

"And what about me?"

"I don't know."

"I just want our life to be perfect. I mean, I know it can't be. I know what happens when you're in the Capitol. But that's Capitol and I won't have that filth here." Her voice shook. She put her hands over her ears. "I can't do this." She sunk down to the floor. "Make it stop. Make it all go away."

"You know I would if I could, Annie." He kneeled down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

She twitched away. "Go away. Don't you touch me with the hands you use to touch her."

"Baby, please. Just let me talk to you."

She looked at him then. Her eyes burned into him. "Go. Away. I can't make them stop, but I can make you stop. So go. I don't want to have anything to do with you unless I have to." She got up and stumbled out of the room. She slammed her bedroom door.

Finnick kicked her coffee table. He screamed, "You can't get rid of me that easily, Annie." He slammed out of the house. He didn't go to his house. He went to the place he felt the most at home: the ocean.

He swam until his arms cramped and then he rolled onto his back and floated. He wished for oblivion. That would be better than having Annie hurt by him. And even better than having to simply pretend with Johanna the actions he did half-willingly in the Capitol.


	15. Chapter 15

Johanna lay on her stomach. Her face pointed toward Finnick. She snored loudly.

He poked her. "Johanna."

She snorted and turned her head away. And immediately returned to snoring loudly.

"Damn it, Johanna." He pushed on her shoulder.

"Sleeping, Odair." She mumbled.

"Well, I'm not and it's my bed. So shut up."

She turned her face back to him and squinted her eyes open in the dark. "You don't need to be here, you know."

"Neither do you. It's my bed." He repeated.

She draped an arm over him. "Should I leave?" She asked seductively, pressing her face into his neck.

"It would be better if you did." He pushed her away and got out of bed. "Fuck the Capitol."

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere I won't be made deaf by your snoring." He didn't even dress, just left the house wearing his boxers and a tee-shirt. He didn't even bother with shoes. He hardly ever did when he was home anyway.

He stood in front of Annie's door, looking at the sky. It was early morning, the sky was still dark. She'd most likely be asleep. He leaned his head against the door. He splayed his hand out against it.

He straightened up and walked toward the beach. He sat and leaned against the boulder. He watched the waves crash to shore until the sun started to rise in the distance. He heard the sounds of the town waking up and stirring. Was Annie one of those?

"What does it matter?" He mumbled angrily, kicking at the sand.

He turned and headed into the forest. It was still pretty dark in there, but he could make out the trail. The sun brightened as he wondered through, hoping to get lost to spare Annie any more pain and himself any more humiliation.

Finnick was brought up short after a while by a large rock wall. He stared up at it. Was that an opening? He looked around and found some spots in the rock face that could be used as hand and foot holds. He tentatively climbed, searching each time for a new place to put his fingers and toes to propel himself upward.

He pulled himself up, sweat pouring off him. He found himself in a cave where he could sit up on his knees easily with about a foot extra overhead. He stretched out on the floor, lifting his arms behind him. He stretched them out to his sides. There was enough room in there for four people.

He smiled. He only needed room for two.

He climbed down slowly and made his way back to the beach. He took a quick swim to cool himself off and think of how to tell Annie and get her to come with him.

He went back to his house. Johanna was in the kitchen eating breakfast, wearing nothing but a towel around her head.

He snapped, "For God's sake, Johanna, I have a reputation."

"Of course you do. Everyone knows about all the lovers in the Capitol. I doubt they would be shocked at all."

"Annie can see you from the window."

She turned and leaned over the sink, looking out across the street. "Her curtains are shut tight."

He stomped over and pulled on the curtains over his sink so hard the rood fell down. "Damn it!" He yelled. He hung the curtains back with shaky hands. "Please just put some clothes on." He begged softly. "Annie's already so…" he put his face in his hands. "I hate this. I hate all of it."

"You know how we can fix it. You know we're working on it." He removed the towel from her head and wrapped it around her body.

"Yeah, I do. But don't mention it to Annie. I don't want them to ever be able to get information out of her."

"I won't." She looked at him. "Finnick…"

He turned. "What?"

"You're the only person I really trust. I'll do anything you ask. Just don't put yourself in danger. I'd hate to lose you, too."

"And how would I put myself in danger?"

"By being too obvious with Annie. That's why he sent me here."

He nodded. "I have a plan."

"Good." She kissed him softly. "I'll leave on the first train I can get."

"Thank you."

She headed to the back of the house.

"Johanna." He called.

She turned.

"What are you going to tell him?"

"That Annie has an attachment to you and you're just humoring her when you're home. That it means nothing." She turned once more toward the bedroom.

Finnick took a shower and was surprised to see the pile of clothes sitting on the counter. There was a note in steam on the mirror. "Leaving. Love you. J."

He dressed and wiped the mirror clean. He didn't bother shaving. He really didn't need to. Another thing the Capitol did to him: prevented him from growing facial hair too fast.

He combed his fingers through his hair and left the house, heading across the street to Annie's. He knocked. When he didn't get an answer, he knocked again and called, "Annie?"

She opened the door after a third knock. "What?" she demanded.

"Johanna left." He stated simply.

"Not before walking naked through your house all morning."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't home."

She looked at him curiously. "Where did you go?"

"Walking. And I found something I want to show you."

"Where?"

He smiled. "Would you come with me?"

She sighed, "I don't know, Finnick."

"Just us. Alone. Somewhere no one can see. Somewhere no one will know about."

She looked over her shoulder. Her father was passed out on the couch. She turned back. "Okay. Do I need to bring anything?"

"No. I need to stop by my place right quick, though."

"I need to put away my breakfast things."

"Then meet me by the boulder on the beach in ten minutes."

She nodded and closed the door.

Finnick stopped by his house and picked up a blanket. Then he walked out to the boulder where he asked Annie to meet him. She showed up pretty quickly.

"What's with the blanket?" She asked.

"You'll see." He reached out and placed his hand gently on her cheek. "I love you, Annie. You're the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

"Unlike having sex with any girl that would have you? Isn't that every guy's dream?" Her eyes were so full of hurt.

"I'm sure it would be if I weren't forced to do it. But I only want you. Just you."

She nodded and moved away from him. "So where are we going?"

"Follow me." He said, turning and heading into the forest. He looked over his shoulder to see that Annie was following. He smiled.

She walked close to him, slipping a finger through the back belt loop on his pants to keep up with him.

He stopped and turned. "Annie, I'm sorry about Johanna. I didn't know she was coming. She left today. I asked her to leave and she did."

"Why was she here?" She asked gently, no accusation in her voice. She slipped her hand up his arm.

He slipped his free arm around her waist and stepped closer. "I really don't want you to know too much, baby."

"About what?"

"Ann, there's rebellion brewing. It has been for decades. And Johanna's a part of that. But she's let Snow believe she's his spy. She's going to go back and try to convince him that I'm only indulging your schoolgirl crush for a while. Where I'm taking you, we won't be seen or followed. It will be our secret place away from prying eyes."

"He'll still know. He knows everything." She stroked his face. "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. How I acted. I really do love you. And I can't love you any less for what you have to do to survive. I just hated it invading my space. I don't care what else she does, she paid for you. I hate having to actually be in contact with that here."

"And it won't happen again, baby. I'll do all that I can so that it doesn't. Johanna will be… She's going to be on our floor for the Games, but she can have your room."

"Oh, is that so?" She smirked. "We're not the only people there, Finnick. Snow could manipulate the tributes and our escort into tell him what happens."

He rested his forehead against hers. "The most he'd do is make sure you weren't mentor again."

"Should I up the crazy, then?" She asked with a wry smile.

"I think that would be fine."

"It's going to be so hard to keep it together anyway." She looked around. "So is this where you were taking me?"

He shook his head and stepped away. He took her hand and led her a short distance. The rock face came into view.

He pointed up. "Do you see that opening?"

She nodded. "A cave?"

"Yes. Would you like to go up first?"

She looked at him, her eyes full of trust. "You'll catch me if I fall?"

"You know I will."

He stood behind her and helped her to the first foot and hand holds. Then he stood with his arms outstretched, just in case.

She slipped once, and his heart fell. She recovered quickly and reached up to the cave.

She pulled herself in and stuck her head out. "Throw up the blanket."

It took a couple throws before she caught it. Then he scrambled up the rock face, kissing her as he reached the cave opening.

Annie moved back so that he could climb into the cave. She spread the blanket out on the floor and sat in the middle off it.

Finnick came in and sat beside her.

She slipped her hand into his. "This is a cozy little place."

"Yes."

She turned her face to him and put her hand on his cheek.

He looked into her eyes.

"Make love to me." She said softly.

He nodded and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't start the apologies, Finnick." She pulled his shirt off and kissed his shoulder as they both moved to their knees.

"All right." He slipped his hands under her shirt and took control of her mouth.

She pulled back and let him remove her shirt. She reclined as his mouth moved down her neck. She cursed softly and then pushed him up a moment. "Damn bra." She mumbled as she removed it.

"Right. Maybe you should stop wearing them." He chuckled and resumed his kissing.

"You'd like that." She combed her fingers through his hair. "I love you, Finnick."

He raised his face to hers. He smiled and kissed her without a word.

She pushed at his pants and he kicked them off.

Then he rolled to his back, pulling her on top of him. He smoothed his hands up her back as she leaned over him. Their eyes locked. He continued to move his hands over her body.

He sighed, "Beautiful."

"Yeah?"

He smiled crookedly, "Of course." He lifted his head and pressed his lips to hers. "Now take your pants off already." He demanded, smiling against her lips.

She chuckled. "Whatever you say." She shucked the last of her clothes, wriggling against him deliciously as she did so.

They kissed languidly for a long time, Annie stretched out on top of Finnick. He continued to slowly take in all the contours of her body. She moaned as he slipped his hand over her bottom. He slipped a finger into her and she gasped into his mouth.

She lifted her head and looked down at him as he started moving it slowly in and out. She smiled and moaned again. She took control of his mouth again, gently biting his lower lip as she pulled away once more.

"Do you like this?" He asked.

"I'd like it better if it wasn't your finger."

"So how do you want to do this?"

"I like it when you're on top." She said shyly.

He smiled. "What if we tried something a little different this time?"

She blushed, "What would it be?"

He kissed her. "We could do it like this if you'd prefer. I don't mind, baby."

"No, show me." She sat up. "I'm willing to try something new."

He kissed her again as he sat up with her. "You're going to need to be on your knees and face away from me."

She did. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He slid his hands over her stomach and down her thighs. And then he gently pushed her onto her hands.

"If you don't like it, tell me." He reminded her.

She looked over her shoulder as he slipped inside her slowly. Her head fell forward as he moved within her. She moaned. This encouraged him and he increased his movements.

"I like this." She panted.

"Me too." He grunted.

Then there were no more words, only cries of pleasure as they moved together toward their mutual climax.

And then they were still, panting, covered in sweat. He leaned over and kissed her shoulder again and again. He whispered hoarsely, "I love you," between every kiss.

He moved away all too soon and stretched out on the blanket.

Annie collapsed beside him. "Wow."

He chuckled. "Yeah?"

"Of course." She turned her head and smiled. "I love you, too." She slipped her hand into his.

They watched each other silently until they drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

The next few days, Annie and Finnick only left their new hideaway when they had to. They left to fish and cook their catch. They made appearances in town briefly together and separately. They swam in the moonlight and climbed back into their cave to make love until the sun rose again.

On the day of the Reaping, Annie woke beside him. She rested on her elbow and looked down at him. She traced the lines of his abs.

Finnick smiled, but kept his eyes closed. "Do you think if we don't show up, they'll pick new mentors? Or will they be upset?"

"I think they would be extremely pissed off if we didn't show up. They would probably send someone to look for us."

"Hm." He caught her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed her palm softly and then pulled her on top of him. "I think we have just enough time to make love."

"Will we be able to at all in the Capitol?" She kissed him softly.

"I don't know, baby. I have to pretend with Johanna for at least a couple weeks."

She rested her head against his. "But that's just in public, right?"

"Yes." He ran his hands up her back. "Come on, let me make love to you before we have to join the real world."

She kissed him once more and slipped her legs to either side of his hips as she sat up. She took him inside her and moved slowly. She leaned over him and kissed him some more.

He pushed her up and dipped his head to kiss her neck and chest and breasts. She sighed at the touch of his lips on her skin. She moved faster. He groaned and nipped at the sensitive skin of her neck.

She sighed and moved her head to the side as he clamped down and started sucking gently. She moaned, "Almost, baby."

He groaned his agreement just before he came. He rolled her onto her back and pushed slowly into her for a few more strokes as the tension within her finally came to its climax. She clung to him as her body trembled. He kissed her gently, but he lifted his mouth away all too soon.

"I love you." She sighed.

"I love you, too." He kissed her again. "Now back home for showers and packing. We leave in a couple hours."

She lightly trailed her fingers down his back. "I don't think I can do it, Finnick."

"You can. I know you can, baby." He kissed her again and then sat up. He stretched. "I don't want to leave this place any more than you do. But we have to. We have responsibilities."

"I know we do. Hand me my clothes, please."

"No, I think I'll make you walk back naked." He teased.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

He kissed her as he handed her clothes over. "Yes, I'd love to have you naked all the time, baby. But I know it's not happening."

They dressed reluctantly and climbed out of their cave.

Finnick carried the blankets as they walked hand-in-hand. He kissed her cheek as they stopped at the boulder.

He asked, "Want to walk over together?"

"Yes, please. Meet me at my place?"

"Okay." He tucked hair behind her ear. "We'll carry our bags to the train station and drop them off. They'll have clothes for us, so you don't need a lot." He kissed her softly. "Wear one of your simple dresses."

She nodded and kissed him once more and then turned away before she pulled him behind the rock and ravaged him again.

 

Sitting on the stage beside Finnick didn't help Annie's anxiety. She was back to one year previous when she was out there, praying that her name wouldn't be pulled out of that bowl. She looked sideways at her lover.

He smiled reassuringly and offered her his handful of sugar cubes.

She shook her head, but leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I don't know that I can do this."

He patted her knee and then whispered in her ear. "Brace yourself, baby. This is only the beginning. You'll be fine."

She nodded and looked forward once again. The introduction was at its conclusion and Dina Lovelace sauntered over to the bowl containing he girl's name. Her clothes were slightly more conservative than some Capitol members, but still flashier than the little fishing village that was the center of District 4.

Annie sat staring ahead. The name pulled out was Alice Bollard. She froze as the girl made her way to the stage. She was in her late teens and had coloring similar to Annie's. It was her all over again the year before. And she could see in the girl's face that she was just as terrified as Annie had been when her name was pulled out.

The boy's name came next. Vince Pritchard was a small boy with dark skin and hair. He looked like he spent a lot of time outside. She saw a couple just as dark holding onto each other. She recognized them instantly as some from a local fishing fleet. Vince was their youngest son. Their older son Aaron had been the male tribute last year. He was the one that was beheaded in front of her. His death had made her sanity stretch thin in the arena.

She put her hands over her ears as she heard the boy's screams in her head. She started rocking back and forth in her chair. "No. No, please. I had nothing to do with this."

"Annie." Finnick said in her ear. "You gotta calm down."

"His brother." She looked up sharply. All eyes were on her. She stood and hurried off the stage.

Soon all the people started moving off to their homes. Those that would have their children one more year would go home and hug them a little tighter. And those two families that could possibly lose a member would get to say a final farewell and pray that they aren't one of the twenty-three who won't ever see home again.

Finnick wrapped his arms around her. "We have to go."

She turned around in his arms and clung to him. "It's not fair. It has to be rigged or something. It's just not fair."

He smoothed his hand over her hair. "None of this is fair, Ann. But we will do everything we can to prepare them for the fight. And maybe one of them will win."

"And maybe Snow will decide to cancel the Games this year." She stepped out of his arms. "What do we do now?"

"We can go get settled on the train and wait for our tributes to say good-bye to their families."

She nodded and followed him to the train station. She found her room and laid down, pressing her face into the pillow and willing the madness that had been whispering to her since she climbed out of the cave that morning to subside once more.

"Ann." He said softly from the doorway.

"Make them go away, Finnick." She begged softly. "Please. I can't do this. Not with him there."

"I'll deal with him. You deal with her."

She sat up and looked at him pleadingly. "Didn't you see her? She looks like me last year. But I don't know if she'll make it. There's no guarantee." She put her face in the pillow once more. "I can't do this. They won't let me go." She sobbed.

She barely registered the door closing and then her lover's arms coming around her.

Then he kissed her cheek and whispered, "I'm here, baby. It's okay. I'm here. I've got you. I'll do everything I can, I promised you that. And for those kids, I'll do all I can to prepare them like I did you and Aaron last year. And all the other tributes I've helped mentor since I won."

She turned her face to him after a while. Her face and voice were hard when she said, "Killing or outliving twenty-three other kids really isn't winning."

"I know. But at least you get to live." His voice wavered.

"What kind of life is sharing the man I love with people who pay for his body? Only getting you for a few days? Or weeks if I'm lucky? Training other kids like me to charm someone in some way in the hopes that they will sponsor them and maybe they will live just a few days longer?" She sat up. "If I didn't have to do this, I wouldn't."

"Well, you don't have to do it every year, baby. There are other tributes. I, on the other hand, have to go every year. But you get to alternate. And I'm sure if you become friends with the other surviving victors, they will take your place. You're already unstable."

"And everyone saw that today."

He placed his hand on the side of her face. "And if you play your cards right, no one will ever suspect that we have something going."

She leaned into his touch. "We can't share a bed, can we?"

He shook his head. "Well, not all night like we usually do. Johanna will be on our floor and sharing my room, but I'll sneak to yours once everyone is asleep. If that's okay."

"It's fine." She kissed him softly. "I guess we need to go out there and greet our tributes."

"Yeah, I guess we should." He kissed her and pushed her back onto the mattress. He slipped his hand under her skirt and gently stroked her thigh.

She smiled as he finally lifted his head. "Nothing more reassuring than a kiss from you. If only you could do it all the time."

"Yeah." He kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She got up from under him and headed to the door. "I can do this."

"You can. But don't feel like you always have to be in the middle of everything. If you need to go to a quiet place at any time, go."

"Okay." She kissed him one more time and then opened the door, pasting a kind smile on her face as she walked toward the train's sitting area to meet the tributes.


	17. Chapter 17

Annie sat and watched Finnick as he spoke to their tributes. Her mind kept wandering. The constant sound in her head kept fluctuating from manageable to far too loud to focus. It finally got to be too much and she put her hands over her ears and leaned forward with a helpless whine.

Vince looked on awkwardly.

Alice leaned forward and asked, "Is she okay?"

Finnick said, "You two go get something to eat. Get ready for the broadcast of the Reapings."

They got up reluctantly and moved to the next car.

Finnick kneeled in front of Annie. "Baby?"

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Shh, Ann, it's okay. Nothing will harm you here. It's just a train."

She looked up at him and dropped her hands. Without any emotion or inflection in her voice she said, "A train that's taking two kids to their deaths."

"True. But I'm here. And you're here. And we survived."

"We were lucky."

"I killed a lot of people, Ann. A lot more than you. You were lucky. If the arena hadn't flooded, you wouldn't be here."

"Can either of them swim?"

"Were you not paying attention just now? I asked them that. Vince can, really well, he thinks. Alice said she knows a little. Both know how to work a net fairly well. And Alice says she spent a lot of time in her grandmother's herb garden and healing rooms that she can identify which plants will help and which will harm."

"I caught that bit. And that she will help Vince figure them out."

Finnick nodded. "Are you going to be okay, baby?"

"I hope so."

"The Reaping will be shown soon. Are you going to watch?"

"Do I have to?"

"It's good to see the other kids and know what we have to compete with."

She looked away. "Would it be all right to hold your hand?"

"I think so." He stood and held out a hand to her.

Annie stood and slipped her hand onto Finnick's. "Thank you."

Several minutes later, she was curled into his side, holding onto him for dear life as each of the names was called and the commentary of each of the districts and the tributes followed. Each name was like a nail pounding into her skull. But she was well enough with Finnick to keep her tethered to the shore.

When it was all over, Alice and Vince sat with terrified but determined looks. Annie recognized it from the previous year. And she felt it all over again. It was so fresh. And yet a bubble of laughter escaped her. She clamped her hand over her mouth and looked around the group with a shocked expression.

She got up after a moment and ran from the room as tears filled her eyes. The cacophony returned with a vengeance. She tripped over a rug and collapsed. Another laugh escaped her and then an anguished sound. She called for Finnick over and over.

A strong pair of arms scooped her up and carried her to her room. He deposited her softly onto her bed. "You've frightened the tributes, Annie." He said lightly.

She remained curled into a tight ball on her side.

"The laughing is new."

She said nothing but slowly removed her hands from her ears.

"It's kind of creepy."

Her body started to relax.

"You'll be okay, you know. I'm here, baby. I will do all in my power to stay at least in your eyesight."

"It's not new." She said softly.

"Hm?"

"The laughing isn't new. It's just not been happening when you were around. It might be getting worse." She turned her head. "Stay by my side whenever possible."

"I will."

"Just remind Alice and Vince that I've gone mad. That I really shouldn't be here and I'm only doing this because I'm obligated."

"You're too smart, Ann."

"I'm not. Not really. If I were really smart I wouldn't have fallen in love with you." She rolled over and didn't say another word.

 

Annie couldn't stand the sight of the Capitol and all it excessive opulence. She put on a good face, though. She smiled and greeted all those that spoke to her. She didn't put herself out there to speak first, though.

As soon as they walked out of the elevator, Annie headed straight for her room. She undressed and climbed into bed.

Finnick joined her a few minutes later. He kissed her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. "Just keep breathing." He whispered.

She nodded.

"And all this will be over in a couple weeks. So sit tight, Ann. It's not forever."

"How do I charm people to help Alice and Vince when I can't even approach strangers?"

"Let me do most of it. I know these people I know how they work."

"And what about Johanna?"

"I had a note from her waiting for me. She'll be coming tonight. She and I will start out in my room. But once I know everyone's asleep or at least ensconced in their rooms, I'll come in here. Of course, that's only if you want me to."

"I need you to."

"Good. Rest up, love. We'll have supper soon and then we'll need to start working on our tributes. We'll work with them together as much as possible. You remember that we give them the option to train together or separately?"

"Yes."

"So if they want to train separately, we can schedule times for them for the first day or so until you feel comfortable enough training separately. We'll take turns with each component so that they both have a well-rounded experience. And we have to discuss strategy at some point."

"Can we not talk about this right now?"

"We have to talk about it some time."

"Not now." She rolled over and pressed her face into his neck. "Just hold me right now. I want the world to stop existing for a few brief moments."

And that's what he allowed her. He held her and sang softly all the sea chanteys he knew.

 

Annie did her best to keep focused as she and Finnick worked together to send their tributes to the slaughter. There were a few times she went away, but Finnick brought her back quickly.

And she hated going to bed alone, even knowing he would be there soon. She often sat in the living room alone when the others were in bed. As she was walking back to her room the night after interviews, she heard the muffled moans coming from Finnick's room. She paused to listen.

"I knew there was a reason I paid you." Johanna said.

"It's a back rub, Jo." Finnick responded.

"I don't care. I haven't had a decent massage in years."

"It's nothing. And you got all your money back."

Annie relaxed as she heard the exchange and didn't stay to listen any longer. She undressed and got into bed to wait.

Finnick came in a short time later. "Hey." He leaned back against the door.

"Did Johanna enjoy her massage?"

"How did you—?"

"I took my normal time alone in the living room while it was quiet. I needed to get out of this room." She lifted a corner of the blanket. "Come here. It's our last night before the Games. And I need you tonight more than ever."

He quickly undressed and got in beside her. He kissed her gently again and again. He rested his forehead against hers. "Let's hold each other close for a while."

"Don't let me go." She begged softly.

"Never, baby."

She kissed him softly. She rolled onto her back and pulled him on top of her. "This is the last chance."

"The kids will sleep. Most of the possible sponsors will be sleeping."

"I want to be on call in case something happens to one of them. Some attack at night. We both know that."

He nodded just before he kissed her. "We'll sleep in shifts at night."

"I bet you were the one that sat vigil most nights when it was you and Mags."

"Of course. She's like my grandmother."

"She is." She wrapped her legs around Finnick's waist. "I don't want to talk about Mags anymore. Make love to me."

He kissed her, rolling onto his back. "You take over. I like it when you do."

She smiled sadly down at him. "Why does it feel like the last time ever?"

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "Hold yourself together for me, baby."

"I'm trying, Finnick." Annie said almost desperately.

"I love you." He kissed her. "Stay with me."

"I will." She pushed him down on the bed. She removed the last of their clothes in seconds.

They made love slowly, staring into each other's eyes and barely blinking. Neither spoke. The only sound in the room was their ragged breathing as they brought each other closer to their climax. They came together almost silently.

Annie kissed Finnick again and again. She rolled away and stared at the ceiling for a long time. She turned her head to look at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Tell me I'll be okay."

He smiled and rolled into her. He draped his arm over her and kissed her cheek and neck and shoulder. "You'll be okay. And I'll never be far off. I'll work on getting most of the sponsors. I'll teach you how to read them. I've learned quite a lot over the years."

"I bet you have." She rolled onto her side away from him and pulled his arms close. "Just stay with me."

He kissed her shoulder. "I will. I promise."

Annie drifted in and out of sleep until the light started peeking through the curtain. She got up and showered, leaving Finnick asleep. She walked out just as he sat up.

He stretched. "Almost time to go."

"I don't want to be reminded."

"But you need to be."

She nodded and started dressing.

"I love you." He kissed her as he headed toward her shower.


	18. Chapter 18

Annie covered her ears and rocked back and forth as the time counted down. There was an explosion on the screen and her head shot up. There was a spot smoking and Caesar Flickerman announced that the boy tribute from District Twelve had lost balance and fallen off his pedestal. Because of that, the bomb that was buried there exploded.

She turned her face to Finnick. "Not one of ours."

He shook his head. "No."

She laughed and then put her hand over her mouth, an anguished look in her eyes. Her hands returned to her ears as soon as the buzzer sounded. She kept her eyes open and watched every agonizing moment at the cornucopia.

Vince ran hard in the opposite direction, as did the girl from Twelve. Everyone else fought it out and Alice got caught in the fray as she tried to escape. She was thrown to the ground by the boy from One. He was then overtaken by the boy from Eleven and Alice was able to get away, but barely. She held one arm close to her side. It seemed to be at a bit of an odd angle. She'd gone down hard. Annie hoped it was just dislocated.

And within minutes it was all over and the group had scattered. Ten had died in the bloodbath. And the boy from Twelve who had died before the Game even started made eleven.

"Thirteen left." Finnick said as he stood. "Come on, Ann. We need to go start lobbying for our tributes."

She followed reluctantly as the rest of the group milled about. They watched her and whispered behind their hands. They had seen her reaction. And surely they heard the laughing when the boy exploded.

She tugged on Finnick's arm. "Please, can we take a minute?"

"Annie, if we don't start talking, Alice won't be able to get the help she needs to fix her arm. And neither of them will have water or food. We have to start schmoozing."

"I can't." Her voice was small. "Please don't make me."

He looked around. Everyone was watching them. "Go back to your room and lie down for a while. I want you back here in an hour. I need your help."

Annie nodded and hurried away. In her room a short time later, she set an alarm. She stretched out on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. She didn't need rest, she needed Finnick. But he needed to do something to get the investors interested in Alice and Vince.

After lying there for a half hour, she decided it was enough. She got up and fixed herself in the mirror and then headed back to be with Finnick. She fixed a smile on her face and stuck close to his side, especially in those first hours.

Night fell and the investors slowly made their way to private parties or home. Some stayed, taking drinks that would keep them awake for the entire night. Finnick sent Annie to her room to sleep for a few hours. He said he would come relieve her when her time was up. Before she left, she saw him take one of the drinks the others had taken.

She was so tired, but try as she might, she wasn't able to fall asleep. She didn't need the drink. She never slept unless Finnick was beside her. No matter how tired she was, she never slept more than a few minutes if at all.

She showered and dressed and returned to Finnick.

"I don't sleep anymore." She said when he looked at her questioningly. "So what's going on?"

"Alice's a broken arm was a compound fracture, if you remember. Thanks to Vince's knowledge at setting bones, she's doing fine. But it looks like there might be an infection. I've been talking to a couple high-rollers, but nothing yet."

"How can I help?"

He nodded toward a man leaning close to the large screen. Haymitch Abernathy was sitting close, but he was drinking heavily and not talking much.

"Go sit next to him. He's one of the men I leaned on to help you last year. He said there's something he liked about you from the moment he first saw you at the Reaping."

"So I just talk to him?"

"Yes."

"And say what?"

"Start with 'hello.'"

She nodded nervously and stepped forward. She sat down beside him and watched for a while. She cut her eyes to him a few times before she turned and said, "Hello."

He turned and smiled kindly. "Annie Cresta." He held out his hand. "So lovely to finally be graced with your presence. I am Constantine Floros."

She shook his hand. "That's a nice name."

"It was my father's name. I don't really like it much."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She smiled and looked back at the screen. "Have any more died? I've been a little out of it since this whole mess started."

"One. The girl from Eleven. She tripped on a wire set up by the alliance of One and Two. They set on her pretty quickly."

"That's unfortunate." She said softly.

"The girl from your district, Alice?"

She nodded.

"I understand she might have an infection from where her bone broke through the skin when the boy from One attacked her at the cornucopia."

"I heard that too."

"It would be a shame if she died because of an infection. Not even a chance to fight." He looked over at her and smiled. "I'd like to give her until first light. If she's still alive in the morning, I'll have the medication sent."

"Thank you." She said softly. She sat beside him the rest of the night, watching and praying for Alice to make it through the night.

And she did. Constantine sent the medication.

Finnick placed his hand on Annie's shoulder and squeezed. "You did a good job, baby." He whispered.

"She still might die." Annie whispered back.

"You gained her a few days at least."

"I hope so."

There was a scuffle on the screen. Everyone hurried over. The One/Two alliance was set upon someone. They couldn't see anything; just hear the screams of a girl. Everyone was focused on the girl and whispering about who it could be.

Annie noticed something they weren't seeing. She grabbed Finnick's arm. "The parachute." She said. "Alice."

He slipped his hand into hers and squeezed gently.

When the group finally stepped back, they saw it was, in fact, Alice. Annie put her hands over her ears as the memory of the beheading right in front of her face. She let out an anguished cry and dropped to the floor.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." She said softly. "Please, no."

"Annie." Finnick said in her ear. "Annie, you have to pull yourself together."

"No, I can't do this. I can't. Finnick, please." She grabbed at his shirt. "Please don't make me."

The room was silent. The boom of the cannon in the arena was heard clearly. The sound sent Annie into hysterics. Finnick picked her up and carried her from the room, calling for medical help.

"Just sedate her." He begged when a medic came to them. "I need her comfortable."

She injected Annie with a serum that put her out quickly.

As she drifted off, she said, "Tell Constantine I'm sorry he wasted his money."

"I will."

 

She woke up sometime later. She felt someone was in the room with her. She looked over to see Constantine sitting beside her bed.

"I didn't waste my money." He said when he saw her move.

"Hm?"

"My money wasn't wasted. It gave you comfort for a while."

"Until she died." Her voice caught. She reached for a glass of water and sipped it.

"It's a risk they all take."

"For your entertainment." She said boldly.

"Not for mine. I would give every cent I had to save them all. But I can't. So I help those that I can. I helped you."

"Did you pay off the gamemakers to flood the arena?"

"I wish I had." He chuckled. "That was pure luck. Unless someone else took a liking to you. And I can't see why anyone wouldn't like you. You didn't even kill anyone."

"How is the Game?"

"Down to seven. Your boy is still holding strong. He's a favorite. Both from One and Two are still around. So are the girl from Five and the boy from Nine. At least that's how it was when I left to come see how you were."

"How long have I been out?"

"A little more than a day."

"How much longer do you think?"

"It won't be much longer now. Everything Vince needs, he will get."

"Thank you." She looked up. "I'm crazy, Constantine. Completely mad. How can you care? How can anyone care?"

"Because beneath it all, is a very strong young woman. And smart. Too smart to have been put in these Games in the first place." He patted her arm. "Get dressed and come back. I could use some good company. Haymitch Abernathy is still hanging around and I'm getting tired of his drunken commentary."

She smiled and watched him go before she got up and dressed.

 

"What have I missed?" Annie asked as she sat down between Finnick and Constantine.

"The boy from Nine and the girl from Five both were killed." Finnick explained. "Vince is preparing for the big fight."

She slipped her arm through Constantine's and leaned close to him as they watched. This could take a while, but it could also all be over in a short time.

The members of the alliance started in on each other soon. The girls started arguing and exchanged punches. The boys laughed and started cheering them on. And that's when Vince made his move.

He stabbed one of the boys through the back with a spear. Before he was able to remove the weapon, though, he was stabbed through the stomach by the other boy. Vince threw a knife and it lodged in the boy's leg as he went down. He bled on the ground, screaming out his brother's name over and over. The brother Annie had watched die.

She watched as the girls took advantage of the dying boys and finished them off. Then they went after each other. In the end, the girl from One, though greatly injured, gave the fatal blow to her former ally. The Game was over.

Annie stood and left the room without a word.


	19. Chapter 19

"When will you be coming back home?" Annie asked as she picked up her bag by the front door of Finnick's apartment. They'd moved there together in the days following the Games. Both needed the break from the madness.

"I don't really know." Finnick answered. He leaned against the back of his sofa.

"How many?"

"I don't know. And I don't want you to think about it. You'll see enough of it if you happen to turn on the TV. And I hope you don't do that."

She nodded. "Are you going to walk me to the station? Would that be okay?"

He smiled and pushed off from the sofa. "I think it would be. But, before we step out of this apartment…" He gently put his hands on the sides of her face. "I want you to know that I love you. Very much. No one else matters, baby."

"I hate what you have to do."

"Me too." He kissed her softly once, twice, a third time. The third kiss lasted longer. He felt wetness on his cheeks and wasn't sure at first which of them was crying. He rested his forehead against hers. "I'll call you when I can and let you know when I'll be home." He wiped her cheeks. "Come on, you'll miss the train."

She reached up and wiped at his tears. "Don't forget me."

"Never."

 

Finnick thought about their departure as he readied for his "date" that evening. He stood in front of the mirror and sighed. He rarely ever needed to shave tanks to the blockers given to him by the Capitol. But they were starting to wear off, so he took out his rarely used razor and made quick work of the fuzz on his chin.

He always liked the distinguished look of a beard and wondered if he could ever pull it off. But he had never been given the chance. Most of the people who paid for his time liked to revel in his youth.

He scrubbed his face clean and then combed his hair. He walked into his bedroom, the towel still wrapped around his waist from his shower. He very much wished he could just pull on his boxers and climb into bed. He wasn't looking forward to tonight.

But he dressed anyway in his toned-down version of Capitol fashion. It was a mixture of District Four and Capitol that had been set for him long ago by his stylist after he won the Games and only changed slightly with Capitol mode's changes.

The bar was loud and dark. He was told he'd know his companion by a red shirt. There were several red shirts about, but only one looking around as though he was waiting on someone. And of course, he was the only male in a red shirt as well. His first man. He really wasn't looking forward to this, especially when he recognized the District Four stylist.

He ordered a drink as he sat down beside the stylist. "Zach? Really?"

He shrugged and looked away. "You know I basically get one real day off every year." He sipped his drink. "And even then I'm trying to prepare myself for next year. If it's a winning year, I have barely six months to prepare for the Victory Tour."

Finnick slipped an arm around his back and kissed his cheek. "It's okay. I know."

"I've never…" He downed his drink. "So how does this work?"

The other man took a long sip from his drink and then pressed his mouth close to Zach's ear. "Well, you paid up for a week." He murmured. "If you want to wait until tomorrow or another day to start your week, that's fine. This is usually just an initial meeting. I don't always go home with my clients right off."

"Not always?"

"Some people are pretty desperate, especially when they can only afford one night."

Zach turned his head and spoke softly. "I've never seen you with a man."

"I've never been with one." He admitted softly. "Only women. So this is a first for me, too."

"Is it okay if we just get it started? We can go back to my place. I have everything we need."

"Whatever you want, Zach. I'm all yours for a week. We can do whatever you'd like. Even if it's just sitting here all night drinking."

He pulled away and ordered another drink. "I'm not desperate." He said as he turned back.

"I never said you were." Finnick gently rubbed his back. "But I know how hard you work; I've seen it."

"And what does that mean?"

"That I know how much you deserve a little TLC."

"Then I'd like to go home after this drink. Unless you haven't eaten supper. Have you?"

"I haven't. But it doesn't matter."

"We can order in then. If you don't care. After, um…" he downed his drink again.

"Slow down, there, Zach. It's okay. We don't need to go at this all at once. I'm nervous, too. But we can do this."

He nodded and waved off the bartender's attempt to make him another drink. "How much do I owe you?" He asked. "I'm getting his, too."

He put a wad of bills on the bar and watched as Finnick finished his drink. They left the building walking closely together.

"I don't have anything. In case you were wondering. I'm clean. I haven't actually…been with anyone in a while."

"Even if you did, I'm all drugged up. They cover all their bases. So I don't have anything either." He tentatively slipped his hand into Zach's. "How far is your apartment?"

"It's just down this block." He squeezed Finnick's hand and smiled gratefully at him. "I'm sorry it was you. When I got the number to set this up, I wasn't sure who it would be. I mean, I heard a rumor it was you, but I brushed it off. You're a very charming person. I'm sure you could get anyone you wanted without having to charge them." He passed his hand over his face. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong."

"No, it's fine." Finnick said. "I understand."

They walked in silence the rest of the trip. Finnick leaned over and kissed the back of his neck as he unlocked the door.

"Wait." Zach said, stepping inside. "Let's have another drink."

"You don't need another drink. If you have anything else, it won't be fun and you won't remember. And I want you to remember." He stepped closer and placed his hands on the side of his face. "We're both new to different parts of this. So we'll take it slow."

"Okay." Zach said before Finnick claimed his mouth.

They kissed lazily for a while. Kissing was easy. It was different from person to person, but it was the same essentially. After a while he pulled back.

The other man smiled. "That's nice. You're good at that."

"I've had a lot of practice." He tugged on his hand. "Let's sit down." He sat on a chair and pulled Zach onto his lap. He pushed his hair off his forehead. "When was the last time, may I ask?" He smoothed his hands down Zach's arms and over his back and chest.

"It's been a couple of years." He admitted, leaning into Finnick's touch. "Mmm. Are you sure you've never been with a man?"

"I just know how I like to be touched. And I know how to read people. The way you're responding now lets me know I'm doing it right." His hand dropped to his thigh. "I've never given a blow job." He started rubbing the bulge in his pants. "But I've gotten a couple, so I think I can make all the right motions."

"I don't want a blow job." Zach said with a strained voice.

"Then what do you want?" Finnick asked, kissing his neck.

"Keep doing this." He begged softly. "This is fine."

"Do you want me to…?" He popped the button on his pants.

"Yeah. That." He panted as Finnick released his erection. He sighed. He turned his head and kissed the other man as he continued stroking him. He could feel the tension rising. He lifted his head away. "I'm coming." He said just before he met his completion.

Finnick sighed and leaned his head against Zach's. "Was that good?"

"A great start." He took off his shirt and wiped off the other man's hand before he started cleaning himself. He got up and put himself back together. He walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Any preference for food?"

"I'm fine with whatever you want." He leaned his head back on the chair. He closed his eyes and thought of Annie as Zach ordered delivery.

 

"Finnick Odair has been spotted out and about with District Four stylist Zacharias Dupont." The gossip reporter said. "Of course, Odair has been seen around with a variety of lovers over the years. He leaves behind him a string of broken hearts—"

Annie turned off the TV. She tried to avoid watching anything like that, but she sometimes liked to put on the set for noise. Her dad was gone. She didn't know where. He'd been gone for almost a week. She was starting to worry. Even on his worst benders, he never stayed gone for more than a couple of days without coming back for food or to beg for money. She always gave in despite Finnick's constant disapproval.

There was a knock on the door as she stared at the blank screen. She thought of ignoring it. If it was her father, he would come in without knocking. She knew Finnick would be gone for probably a month more. Whoever else it was, she wasn't in the mood to deal with them.

"Annie, it's Mags." She called. "I need to talk to you."

"I'm not in the mood, Mags." She called back.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine." She called.

But it was a lie. She curled up on the couch and wrapped her arms around herself. She wasn't fine as long as Finnick was away. As long as he was sleeping with other people.

She retreated into herself. In the darkness, it was safe. The murmurs of the constant voices were silenced. For the moment. She knew they would return. They always did. It was only a matter of time.

 

They had been out all day together. Zach wanted company as he went looking at all the shops in the neighborhood that sold fabric and accessories. He was getting ideas for the next year. Finnick was dead on his feet when they finally returned to his client's home.

"I'm going to cook for you." Zach announced as his lover collapsed on the couch.

"Aren't you tired?" Finnick asked, his arm over his eyes.

"No, actually. Quite exhilarated. I have all these ideas running through my head." He leaned over the other man and lifted his arm. "What would you like?"

"Sleep." He said, pulling his arm back.

"You know, we have a deal."

"I know. Let me nap while you cook and I will give you a night you'll never forget."

"Thank you." He kissed Finnick softly. "You're a good friend."

"After this, I don't want to talk about it or even hint about it. We have to work together."

"We've been filmed and photographed all over the Capitol this week."

"I know. But the story will be that we parted amicably."

"And remain friends?"

"Exactly." He dropped his arm. "Look, Zach, I like you. I know you're busy and lonely, but there has to be some guy somewhere that would kill to spend time with you. You don't have to pay for it to have a good time."

"Is that what you tell everyone?"

"Only the ones who I know can pull it off. Have you seen some of the women I've been with?"

Zach chuckled and smoothed his hand through Finnick's hair. "Rest. You will be greatly rewarded with the best farewell meal of your life. And then…" He kissed him. "You are going to fuck my brains out one last time."

A troubled look crossed Finnick's face. "Yes."

Zach sobered. "Are you okay?"

He pasted a smile on his face. "I'm fine." He pulled Zach to him for another kiss. "You know, I'm not really that tired."

"Really?"

"Really." Finnick pulled Zach's mouth to his again and sat up.

They undressed each other with a skill they had perfected in the week they'd been together. Finnick rolled the other man beneath him as he trailed kisses down his body. He was incredibly well-muscled for a stylist, Finnick had noticed. He started stroking Zach slowly as his teeth and lips played over his skin.

The other man writhed beneath him and moaned encouraging words. He groped the table for the lube that had been left there that morning. He squirted some on his fingers and prepared his entrance as Finnick continued exploring his body with kisses.

"Now." Zach said. "Please."

Finnick moved back up his body. He took over the bottle and rubbed it over himself. "Are you sure?" He teased Zach, rubbing his length along his entrance.

Zach moaned and pulled him in. "So sure." He spread his legs wide and gripped Finnick's hips. "Go slow."

He kissed the man fiercely in stark contrast to his thrusts. He kept his eyes closed. He always did. This moment was about Zach. It always had been. His actions always appeared sincere. He had perfected all his techniques over the years. And making sure the lover felt actually loved was one of them, especially for someone as kind to him as Zach had been all week.

Zach broke the kiss. "Faster now. Harder." He ran his hands over Finnick's chest. "So good." He sighed and leaned his head back as the thrusts increased in speed.

Finnick sat back and grabbed his hips as he complied. He watched, detached from it all in the moment. Did he look like that in the throes of passion? He'd never really know. He couldn't ask Annie. He was the only man she'd ever been with. She couldn't compare. And neither could he.

Zach wrapped his hand around his length and started stroking in rhythm to the movement. "I'm coming." He panted.

Finnick leaned over him once more, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and kissing him over and over as he slowed his movements. It was only a few short moments later that Finnick felt the tightening of the body beneath him and around him. And then the warmth spread up his stomach as Zach came.

He panted, running his hands over Finnick's chest, spreading the fluid over his flesh. He smiled up at him. "That was great."

"Of course it was." Finnick smirked and kissed him once more. "Shower?" he got up and headed for the bathroom without another word.

Zach followed. "You're really not okay, are you?"

Finnick turned on the water and stuck his hand under the spray. "It doesn't really matter, does it?" He stepped into the glass enclosure and started lathering soap over his body.

"I thought we were friends." Zach said as he joined him.

"We are. But that doesn't mean you get to know my life." He handed over the soap as he stepped under the showerhead and rinsed off the soap. A sob escaped him. He leaned his hands against the wall. "I hate myself so much."

"I'm sorry." Zach said softly. He didn't know what else to say.

Finnick turned and shook his head. "I don't need your sympathy." He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He had to clear his head. This wasn't him. He couldn't let his guard down with a client. Even if that client was a trusted friend.


	20. Chapter 20

The pounding on her door was agonizing and a stark contrast to the whispered voices in her head. She covered her ears with her hands and yelled, "Go away."

"Miss Cresta, it's the peacekeepers. We need to speak with you." A woman said calmly through the door.

"I said go away!" She screamed and threw a pillow in the general direction of the demanding voice.

"When was the last time you saw your father?" She asked gently.

Annie froze. She looked at the door and slowly sat up. She stood on unsteady feet that hadn't moved in almost a day. She opened the door and leaned against the frame as she took in the pair of peacekeepers standing outside her door. "A couple weeks. What has he gotten himself into?"

"Annie, his body washed up on the beach this morning." The peacekeeper who had originally spoke said gently.

She looked over the woman's shoulder and her eyes became unfocused. "Drunk?"

"Yes." The man answered gruffly.

She nodded. "Find his drinking buddies. They might as well have killed him. They can pay for the funeral and make all the arrangements."

"Are you sure?"

She finally focused her eyes on the peacekeeper. "He got enough money out of me when he was alive. He won't get any more now that he's dead." She closed the door and returned to her spot on the couch. She wrapped her arms around herself and retreated back to the darkness.

 

Finnick dialed Annie's number from his apartment. She didn't answer. He called Mags and Dale.

"Hello, Mags. How are you?" he said when she answered.

"My arthritis is acting up." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope you start to feel better, honey."

"Well, thank you." She paused and then said, "Annie won't let me in her house. I know that's why you're calling."

Finnick sat down on his chair. "Won't let you in her house?"

"She calls through the door that she's fine and to go away."

"Then just walk in."

"Finnick, I can't do that." She sounded scandalized.

"You can. I need you to. I have to know that you set eyes on her. She won't answer the phone."

"What's that, Dale?" Mags said.

Finnick heard the murmured conversation and caught, "they found him on the beach this morning."

"Oh, my." She got back on the line. "Finnick, when are you coming back?"

"It's still another few weeks. I'm busy. Why? What happened?"

"Annie's father. His body washed up on the beach this morning."

Finnick put his face in his hands. "Oh, god."

"What should I do?"

"Just check on her. Go in if she doesn't answer. And then tell her to call me at my… No, I won't be here. Damn it. I…Tell her I'll call. Tell her to answer. That I need to talk to her."

"I'm not so sure it will happen."

"Just tell her. And I'll be home in three weeks."

"I'll try."

"I love you, Mags."

"Just be careful out there, Finnick."

"I will. Thank you." He put the phone down. He had another client to meet. And she only paid for the night. So he was meeting her at her home to just get things going. He tried Annie's house one last time, to no avail.

 

"Finnick Odair." The older woman cooed. She was dressed in a negligée that was very thin.

He could see her nipples and the small thong she had no business wearing. She wasn't attractive and had gone through too many enhancements to ever make her that way. This was one of those times he was glad it was only one night. He just wanted to get this over. There was no easy way to pretend with someone so overdone on a night like tonight.

Finnick put on his cocky grin and stepped into her apartment. "Hello, Lavinia. Nice to meet you in person." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked as she stepped back.

"I would love one, thank you." He followed her into the main room and sat down on the sofa.

"Make yourself comfortable. Feel free to take off your shoes." She smiled over her shoulder. "And your shirt."

He chuckled and removed his shoes. He sat back once more and untucked his shirt. He popped open the top few buttons and then stretched his arms out over the back of the couch.

Lavinia sat down beside him and handed him a glass of amber liquid with a few pieces of ice. She pressed her breasts into his side. "You are quite a bit more handsome in person."

"Why, thank you." He took a sip of his drink and examined her face. He pushed her hair behind her ear. "You are striking." He said finally.

"That's more than most people say about me."

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, I know I'm not attractive. And my enhancements were botched. I only paid for the one night because I didn't want you to have to be seen out with me."

"And what would be so wrong with that?" He kissed her neck.

"I've seen the people you get on with." She said, leaning her head back to give him better access. "This feels so good."

He lifted his head. "You haven't felt anything yet." He downed his drink and then sat his glass on the table. He lowered himself to the floor in front of her and pressed her legs apart. He hooked his fingers under her panties and slipped them off slowly. Without another word, he pressed his mouth into her core.

"Oh." She said softly as his tongue flicked over her.

He hummed into her as he went to work. He gripped her hips tightly. He let his mouth go and turned his thoughts to other things. How was Annie? Was she lucid or had she retreated to that faraway place in her mind that she went when she needed to detach herself? He was sure it was the latter. She couldn't function properly under normal circumstances.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Lavinia gripped his hair and let out a loud moan. But it was only the beginning. She got louder and louder with each breath. But at least it ended quickly despite the fact that she came with a blood-curdling scream.

Poor woman. Finnick thought as he helped her past the orgasm. She's not the most attractive woman and she screams like a banshee at her climax. No wonder she has to pay for it. He sat back and wiped at his mouth as he smiled. That's not very nice, though. He chided.

"That was…" She sighed and leaned her head back against the couch. "I could die a happy woman now."

"Please don't tell me you've never—"

"Oh, I have. But never quite like that." She looked at him. "And if that's how good you are at oral, I can't wait for the rest of it."

Finnick smiled, "Just you wait. I am going to rock your world, Lavinia."

And he did. Though the whole time he was thinking of Annie.

 

"Annie?" Finnick asked as he opened the door to her house.

She was on the couch, curled into a tight ball. A glass with a few drops of water and a plate with crumbs sat on the coffee table. At least she was eating a little. Mags had said she'd convinced her to do that much.

"Baby?" He said, kneeling down beside her. "I'm here. I'm sorry it took me so long. I wanted to come as soon as I heard, but you know I had stuff to do."

She stared off into the distance. "By 'stuff,'" she said in a croaky voice, "You mean 'women.' And by 'do,' you mean 'fuck.'"

"Annie—"

"Don't try to say anything else. I know I'm not that important to you."

"You are very important to me. I do what I do for you."

"I never asked you to sell your body."

"No. But if I didn't do as much as I do, you would have had to sell yours."

She sat up. "I needed you, Finnick."

"I know, baby. And I'm sorry."

"Don't 'baby' me. You're not sorry. Not really. I mean, what guy wouldn't want the opportunity to go around sleeping with all the people he wants and still have the girl he claims to love waiting back home, going increasingly madder by the moment? Admit it; I'm your dirty little secret. I'm the one you can actually control."

"It's not about control, Ann. I really do love you."

"And then my dad died." She went on, ignoring him. "And I needed you. And you weren't here."

"I called."

"I took the phone off the hook."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"And I wanted you here. We don't get what we want." She stood and walked to the back of the house.

He followed. "Annie, I'm here now."

"You're three weeks late." She said over her shoulder.

Finnick slammed his fist into the wall. "Goddamn it, Annie! I need you to turn around and look at me!"

Annie turned and strode back to him. She put her hands out and pushed him as hard as she could. "And I needed you home!" She yelled. "My dad died and all you did was call! I needed you here! Can you not understand that?! I have to be so much more fucking important than that!" She pounded her fists into his chest. "And you act like you don't even care. I'm alone now. I don't even have you." She turned and headed back into her room. "Go away. Just like you always do." She slammed her door.

Finnick stood outside her door for a long time. "You know, I didn't come all this way for you to shut me out. And if you really wanted to, you would have locked the front door because you knew I would come eventually."

"Get the hell out of my house, Finnick." She called through the door.

"I don't do it because I want to, Annie. You know that. And you aren't my dirty little secret. If you want me to tell people about you, I will. But if I do, one or both of us could die. And I'd hate a world without you. I know I would. But it would be more likely that he would have me killed. Because he loves to watch people in pain. And he is probably wetting himself with glee every time he sees you snap."

He was met with silence from his lover's room.

Finnick spread his hands out on her door. "So, please, Ann, let me in. Let me hold you. Let me help you through this. I'm here. I know I'm three weeks late. And I hate it that I let you down. But you have to know that if I could have come on the next train home that day, I would have. You're all I've been thinking about. And I was so worried you would do something."

There was more silence, but after a few seconds, the door opened. Annie stood there, tears streaming down her face. "If you ever die…I don't know how I could live in a world without you. He'd see me die at my own hand. There's only so much a person can go through. And I have been so close to my limit so many times."

He placed his hands on the sides of her face. "I know it's hard, baby. But I don't want to think about you taking your life. You have so much to live for. And not just me. Me, I'm nothing. But you, baby, you're everything." He kissed her softly. "Let me hold you. I need you."

Annie turned and walked toward the bed without another word. She kicked off her pants and climbed under the blanket, waiting for him to join her.

Finnick undressed and wrapped his arms around her. He sighed deeply. "I'm so sorry, Ann." He kissed her. "I'm here now. I won't be going anywhere for a while. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She warned.

"I'm not." He smiled. "Now, after we lay here for a while, I'm going to need a shower and I'm going to make some food because I'm starved. And I'd like you to join me. For both."

She smiled sadly. "I'd like that." She closed her eyes and snuggled close to him. "Hold me tighter. I want to know you're really here."

Finnick complied, kissing her softly. "Sleep, baby. I have you. I'm here."


	21. Chapter 21

Annie rolled away from Finnick and looked up at the ceiling of the small cave that had become their lovers' hideaway. She panted and wiped the sweat from her face. "How many more days again?"

"Why are you asking that now?" He asked, stretching as far as his limbs would go. "Let's just focus on what we have now."

She rolled toward him once more. "I just want to know how many more times we can make love."

"The only math I like to do." He pushed her onto her back and kissed her softly. "You're so beautiful." He kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you." She pulled him down for another kiss. "Another couple of weeks until you go to the Capitol."

"We've had over two months of non-stop togetherness. You'd think we'd be tired of each other by now."

She chuckled and flipped him onto his back. "It would take about a year to get tired of you, at least." She kissed him. "I feel so normal with you here. You know that?"

"Yeah, I noticed." He combed his fingers through her hair. "I hate to go, more for that than anything. I love you and I like being with you, but I hate leaving knowing what's going to happen to you when I do."

"I'll be fine."

"I know, baby. But for how long?"

"Long enough. I keep myself going enough so that I'll still be alive when you get home."

"I don't want you to just be alive when I get home. I want you to have lived your life."

"I can't live a life without you. It's like you're the cure for my madness." She sat back and tangled her fingers in her hair. "I can feel it now. It's creeping just at the edges. Like a black fog at the corners of my thoughts. And I can't make it go away on my own. I'm not strong enough. But I am with you." She leaned over him again. "What would happen if you didn't go back?"

"I don't know. But you could come with me. I can work on making sure you're kept away from my life. You can live with me in my apartment and I'll be able to come back to you more often."

"I can't do that, Finnick. You know how I am around too many people. I just can't. That would hurt more than it would help."

"I know." He sat up and kissed her. "There are things I want to tell you, baby."

"What things?"

"Dangerous things. Ann, I'm not going to tell you much, but I will tell you this: there's a rebellion brewing. I've been to a few meetings."

"Rebellion?"

"People that are against Snow and ready to engage in a second Uprising to throw him out of power."

"And would you fight?"

"I don't know. I want to do everything that I can to get back at him for how he's ruined my life. I can't marry you or have a family with you because of what he's done. He controls my every move."

"Not every move." She kissed him.

He smiled indulgently. "Baby, I'm sure if he knew the full extent of our relationship—"

"You don't think he already does?"

"He probably does. But I would like to pretend he doesn't." He kissed her softly and then slowly kissed his way down her neck and across her shoulder. He rolled her underneath him and kissed across her collarbone to her other shoulder. He kissed every inch of her chest until he got to her breasts. He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked gently while his hand gently massaged the other.

Annie tangled her hand in Finnick's hair. The other she smoothed over his shoulder and down his back, kneading his flesh. He hummed against her skin as he licked across the valley and gave her other breast the same treatment as its partner.

He moved slowly down her body, inch by blessed inch. He licked and kissed and nipped at her skin. She giggled when he nipped at her side. He knew she was ticklish there. He did it again and again just to hear her laugh.

Finally, he pressed his mouth into her, teasing her with light flicks of his tongue. She tightened her grip on his hair and pulled him in. He obliged to her unspoken demand. His tongue explored every bit of her, slipped inside her. He brought her to the very brink of her climax. Then he pulled away.

She let out a groan, but wasn't upset long. He slid inside her and started moving all in the same instant. She met her release just moments later, but he kept on going. Finnick brought her to a second, even more delicious orgasm as he had his own.

He collapsed on top of her, panting. He cradled her to him. Neither said anything. Annie moved her hands over his body ceaselessly. He kissed her neck as he regained normal breathing.

"I like that." She whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" he kissed her neck again.

"Mmm. Because I don't want to break this glorious silence."

He lifted his head and kissed her mouth. "I don't want to either. But I have to admit, we've been up here all day and I am starving."

She laughed. "I am too." She caught his mouth. "Let's get out of here. Eat, swim, shower, make love and then sleep for a little bit and do it all over again."

He smiled. "I like the sound of that." He gave her a lingering kiss before he finally moved away.

They dressed slowly, stopping several times to kiss and fondle each other. Finnick finally peeled himself away and climbed down to wait for her. She threw down the blankets and then climbed down herself.

He leaned her against the rock wall. "We're coming back tomorrow."

"But those have been up there a while. And I don't want animals to find them."

"I think we scared all the animals away."

"You mean I did?"

"Maybe I do." He kissed her. "But I know what you mean." He took her hand and I led her back to his house.

Annie watched as Finnick cooked. She walked up behind him as he stirred the sauce for their pasta. She kissed the back of his neck.

"Hey, if you don't want this stuff to ruin, maybe you shouldn't do that." He teased.

She chuckled and kissed him again. "Maybe you should cook faster."

"I can only cook as fast as my stove heats." He laughed and turned. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her ardently. He broke the kiss after only a few short moments and rested his forehead against hers. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course. I want all your secrets."

"I've considered evading all my medications. So that we could possibly try for a baby. If you want it, that is."

She smiled and pressed her face into his shoulder. "I'd like that. But what would that do in your other profession?"

"I'd take on more male clients. No chance of impregnating them."

"That would mean…" she stood up straighter and looked at him. "I don't like having to share you with anyone. And I don't want a child to have to ask where you were when you aren't here." She kissed him. "I love you. And I would like a chance to have a baby with you, but I don't want to bring a child into our life. Not how it is now. If this rebellion you are talking about happens…could you die? Could I? I don't want a child to lose either of us just as it's bonding with us." She placed her hands on the side of his face. "Finnick, I don't want either of us to feel guilty. Without you, I don't think I could care for a baby. Not the way I am. Not the way I get."

He kissed her, cutting off her ramble. "It's okay, baby, I understand."

"Do you really?"

"Yeah." He kissed her again and then turned back to the food on the stove. "I'd be wracked with guilt leaving you behind to care for my baby without me."

"But you want to leave a piece of yourself behind?"

He nodded.

She put her hand on his arm and turned him around to face her. "You have, Finnick. Here." She put her hand over her heart. "I know it's cheesy, but it's how I feel."

He kissed her. "Ann, I…I want you to know that I'm not ashamed of you."

"I know. But I also know you have to keep your actual personal life hidden. And I don't care. As long as I'm the one you're really thinking about and the one you come home to when you actually get to come home."

He kissed her. "You are, baby."

"And that's all I need." She kissed him and then walked away to set the table.


	22. Chapter 22

Annie clutched Finnick's shirt tightly in her fists. "Don't go." She begged, pulling herself up on her toes and kissing him again. "Please, sweetheart, don't go."

He cupped her cheeks and kissed her firmly, their tongues sliding together tenderly. He pulled away after a moment. "I have to, baby. You know that."

"I can already feel myself slipping away." She said in a shaky whisper.

He rested his forehead against hers and begged. "Just hang on for me, Ann. I'll be back in a month."

"And how many women will you have been with in that time?" She snapped and stepped away.

He clenched his teeth and worked his jaw. "Don't do that. I hate when you do that."

She let go of his shirt and looked down, ashamed. She mumbled, "Sorry."

He picked up his bag from in front of the door and cupped her cheek. He rubbed a thumb across her cheekbone. "One month." He promised. "Meet me by the rock on the beach."

She leaned into his palm and closed her eyes. "You'll call?"

"I'll try. If you need anything, go to Mags and Dale."

She nodded and straightened up. "Be safe."

"I will." He kissed her softly. "You too, okay?"

"Okay."

With one last kiss, he was out the door. Annie walked to the kitchen window and watched his progress up the road into the heart of town until he turned out of sight. She sagged against the sink and let out a slow breath. "I can do this." She told herself. "Maybe."

There was a knock at the door, breaking into her thoughts. She opened it to see Mags standing there.

She smiled. "Good morning, Annie."

"Good morning, Mags." Annie answered with a forced smile.

"Finnick leave?"

She nodded.

"Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, Mags. Do you need anything? I saw you rubbing your back in the garden yesterday."

Mags smiled, "This old body doesn't work as well as it used to. I'm almost eighty, you know."

Annie chuckled. "You get around better than I do."

"You get along pretty well." Mags patted her arm. "Come by for dinner sometime. Or lunch. Or just to get out. Don't stay locked up in here all by yourself."

"I will."

Mags kissed her cheek. "I love you, Annie-girl."

"I love you, too, Mags."

 

One full night alone in his apartment was all Finnick was allowed. He was booked the entire month, one client right after another. The good thing was there were a couple previous clients, Zach included. The bad thing was there were more men in the mix. There was even a couple who were anxious to invite the famous Finnick Odair into their marriage bed. But, on the plus side, Johanna had him for the next weekend. At least he could get a bit of a break.

He sighed as he again looked over the manifest President Snow's people had sent over. He usually just got a phone call the day or afternoon before the scheduled meeting, but not this time. He had never had this many clients. He was being punished for something, he knew.

He picked up the phone and called Annie. She didn't pick up, even after he let the phone ring about twenty times. He called his house, hoping that maybe she decided to crash over there, but there wasn't an answer there, either. So he decided to call Mags.

"Hello?" His old mentor said as she picked up.

"Mags, it's Finnick."

"Hello, my boy. How are you tonight?"

"I'm fine, I guess. I'm at the Capitol." He knew his voice was dripping with distain.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really. Have you seen Annie today?"

"No, dear, I haven't. Not since just after you left. I'll go out and check on her and call you right back."

"Thank you, Mags."

She hung up the phone and he walked into his kitchen to pour himself a drink. The phone rang just as he got the glass out of the cabinet. He dove for it.

"Mags?" he asked expectantly.

"Sorry." said a male voice. "Haymitch. I heard you were in town."

"Don't you spend your off time in Twelve drunk off your ass?"

"What makes you think I'm not drunk off my ass right now? The Capitol has the good stuff. Anyway, you free tonight?"

"Yeah, but just tonight. I've got plans for the rest of my visit."

"I'm coming over."

"Fine." He said shortly. "I was just about to open a bottle." He hung up without another word. He poured his drink and stared at the phone, willing it to ring.

It was almost an hour of silence. Finnick sat staring at the set with his drink in his hand and waited. It finally rang just as Haymitch knocked at his door. He called, "Come in." as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi." Annie's voice came through the line.

"Oh, Ann." He sighed. "Are you okay?"

"No." Her voice cracked.

Haymitch made himself at home pouring some of the liquor from Finnick's newly opened bottle into a glass. He pretended to ignore the conversation.

"Look, baby, just please promise me you'll hold on for me."

"I'll try."

"Stay with Mags."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but I'd feel much better if you would stay with them." He begged softly. He turned away from Haymitch. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said softly. "Come back to me."

"I will. I promise you, baby."

"Good-bye." She said softly.

"Good-bye, my love. I'll try to call in a few days, okay?"

"Okay."

He hung up the phone and stared at it for a long time before he remembered Haymitch was there.

"How is she?" the other man asked, taking a seat in an overstuffed chair.

"Not good." He downed his drink in one large gulp and then went for more. "She's never good. She pretends. And maybe she is a little better with me there, but I can't stay forever." He sat back down on the sofa. "Any news?"

"There are some strides being made. A few more recruits." He looked down at his own drink. "There's a rumor…Did you hear about the mine explosion in my district last year?"

"Isn't that the danger of those damn mines? They go too far down anymore. It's not safe."

"It's true." Haymitch agreed. "But the rumor is that this one was done on purpose. That some of those miners were our people and they said something to the wrong people. They were made an example of."

"Then we have to do something."

"We're working on it."

Finnick nodded and sipped his drink. "Anything from inside?"

"Our man on the inside is trying to get closer to the safe that stores the Quarter Quell information. We think that's a good deadline."

"Do you think it will be as bad as last time?"

Haymitch contemplated his glass for a while and then drained it. "Worse. Voting in the first, that was a harsh blow, of course no one wanted people they know going to get killed, much less putting their name in for a vote. Then four of us instead of two in the second." He lurched up and poured more liquid into his glass. He drained it and then filled it again before returning to his seat. "I can only imagine…Maybe it will be mayors' children to prove that no one is immune."

"What if we have to go back in?" Finnick asked softly.

"Hm?"

"That's the worst thing I can think of. For Annie. She'd die before it even started."

"I know. I don't want to think about that. There has to be something else."

"We won once."

"I don't want to have to win again." Haymitch said. "And anyway, I'm the only victor from Twelve."

"Yeah, well, we need to ensure someone from Twelve wins again soon, just in case." Finnick sipped his drink.

"I might know someone."

"You'll just have to rig it."

"Yes, but not yet. We need time."

"Yeah, I know." Haymitch sipped from his glass some more. "We have a meeting on Friday."

"I won't be able to make it."

"Yes, you will."

"What makes you think—?"

Haymitch picked up the paper that Finnick had left on the coffee table. "Didn't you see your Friday appointment name?"

"I looked at that thing five times already. I know it's Johanna." He said, looking away with embarrassment.

"Yeah, well, you know why she's there." He thrust the paper at his friend. "She's got you all weekend."

"I wasn't really paying attention. My dance card is full." He admitted. "I appreciate that Johanna does this for me, but then she flirts more than normal. It's like she really does want me, but is too nice to let it happen."

"Then let it happen. It's your job anyway."

"She's a friend before she's a client. And Annie knows her."

"Then don't." Haymitch put his glass on the table. "You're going to do it every other day, might as well do it with someone who is actually tolerable."

"I would. If I could go home and marry Annie and not have to do this ever again."

"We're trying to fix that."

"I know." He stretched his legs out on the couch and leaned his head on the arm rest. "I just need it fixed before I'm too old for it to matter."

"Yeah, same here."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains a violent sex act.

Zach sketched furiously for most of every morning Finnick was with him, giving Finnick a break. He slept in late in Zach large, luxurious bed. Then Zach would climb into the bed with him and kiss his neck and shoulders until he woke up.

"Mmm." Finnick said, rolling over. "Hello there, Zach. How was the sketching this morning?"

"Frustrating." He rested his forehead against Finnick's. "Every time I get a good idea, I can't seem to make it work from my mind onto the paper."

"I'm sorry." He rubbed the other man's back. "Can I do something to make it better?"

"Actually…"

"Something kinky on your mind?" He asked with a crooked smile.

"Nothing sexual." He sat up. "Would you mind if I draped fabric on you? I've got the boy this year and I need to know how things will look on a male form."

"The boy could be as young as twelve. It would look all wrong."

"No, it wouldn't. Not exactly. I have a meeting with the entire design team at the end of the week and I need sketches so we can discuss the overall theme." He leaned down and kissed Finnick softly. "Please?"

"Kissing me isn't going to make me decide." Finnick pointed out kindly.

"I know. But I wanted a kiss." He stood and started rummaging through his closet. "Anyway, it might get you out of some things. If I drape on you, I can take pictures and then work from there."

"So no sex?"

"None. Once I get into design mode, everything else pretty much goes away."

Finnick regarded him for a while before he got out of the bed and pulled Zach to him. "I agree. Just as long as you feel you get your money's worth out of me."

Zach kissed him. "It's totally worth it. Come shower with me." He headed into the bathroom, stripping along the way.

 

After the relative break with Zach, Greer Blakely was a complete change. She wasn't extravagant and had no enhancements, but she dressed in clothes that would take the women in District Four a lifetime to afford. Even Annie couldn't wear the clothes Greer wore, not that she would.

She was all over him from the moment they met. And though this was normal for most of his clients, he was starting to get burnt out by all the constant bed-hopping of the past month.

His hands slid over her silk dress smoothly. Today, he imagined she was Annie. Her hair was lighter and she was twenty years older, but when he closed his eyes and simply touched her, he could almost feel Annie.

She turned in his arms and asked. "Can you get my zipper?"

He did, kissing the back of her neck and across her shoulder as he pushed the expensive fabric off her arms. It pooled at her waist. She turned again and pushed it down off her hips as he moved his hands over her now bare breasts. He lowered his mouth and took her nipple into his mouth.

Greer wrapped her arms around his head and leaned into his touch. She moaned his name over and over. And then within a few seconds she cried out her pleasure.

Finnick removed his mouth and looked up at her in shock. "Did you just come?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "My body has always been very sensitive. " She kissed him and tugged at his shirt. "Care to keep going?"

They made love several times that night. Greer was insatiable. Finnick was thankful it was just a couple of nights.

She gave him a break when he claimed exhaustion. He rolled away and wished for sleep that never came. His guilt plagued him the entire night. How could Annie love him after all he did? How was he even able to put on such a good face for everyone? He felt pressure building in his throat and threw himself out of the bed. He feigned a cough and headed for the kitchen.

She followed a few minutes later, wrapping her arms around him from behind as he leaned over the sink drinking a glass of water. She kissed his shoulder and slid her hands down his body to wrap around him. She moaned in his ear and kissed his shoulders and back of his neck some more.

Finnick bit his lip to suppress a frustrated sigh. She slipped in between him and the sink. She pushed herself up onto the counter and pulled him into her without preamble. Finnick buried his face into her neck as he moved in and out of her.

Greer leaned back, bracing herself on the counter. It forced Finnick to look at her. He was getting so tired of all the faces. They started to blend together. Sometimes he was able to focus enough to watch their faces as they climaxed. He knew an entire rainbow of come faces. It was surprising how much the same so many of them were.

Hers was no different than so many others. She was a screamer, too. He'd encountered several of them in his years at this. The first time scared him half to death. Now, it only rarely fazed him. And it was a relief when her scream trailed away.

He removed himself and reached for his glass of water. He finished it and then asked, "Do you have anything stronger than this?"

She smiled and hopped down. She produced a bottle of scotch. He took it thankfully and poured some into his glass. He downed it in one gulp and then poured some more.

"Thank you." He said as he took a sip.

"I'm sorry I've exhausted you. I'm not pleased very often with the choices of men here. And I heard so many great things about you. I'm glad they were all true." She took the bottle form him and poured out some of the liquor for herself.

"Well, you're welcome to schedule some time with me again someday."

She smiled and sipped her drink. "Oh, I will."

They finished their drinks and returned to the bedroom where they stayed for the rest of their time together.

 

Finnick got a break small break. Thankfully. He hurried to his apartment and picked up the phone the second he walked in the door. He dialed Annie's number.

"Hey, baby." He said when she answered.

"Finnick." She said, her voice full of relief.

"I miss you." He said. "How have you been?"

She sighed. "You know how I've been."

"I do."

"When are you coming home?"

"Three days. I have an early ticket. I should be there by noon."

"I'll be waiting."

"Okay." He swallowed. "I'm so sorry, baby."

"For what?"

"That you have to share me with so many people. I don't like it."

"I don't either. But it's what you do."

"I have one night off after an entire month of constant… I just want you here to hold."

"We'll be together in three days."

"Yes. Three days. It's an eternity."

"You'll make the best of it, I'm sure."

"Yeah, fucking strangers." He said cynically.

"It can't be all bad."

He sighed. "It's not all the time, just most of it. There's this one guy…Never mind, I don't want to put that on you."

"If you need to talk…"

"I'll talk to Johanna, baby. I don't want to tell you about the sex I have with other people."

"You don't think I can handle it?" she sounded hurt.

"I just don't want to put that on you. I like to forget about this life when you and I are together."

"I get that, Finnick, but I also know that if you need to talk, I can put it aside."

"Okay. I love you, baby. I'm really tired. I'm sorry."

She sighed. "Don't be. Get some rest, sweetheart."

He said hastily, "I just want you."

"And you'll have me. In three days. And we can just curl up together in my bed and sleep for days."

He chuckled. "I do so love you."

"I'm not saying I don't want to make love to you at all, but I know that it's something different to you after you've been gone. And I'll wait for you like you waited for me."

"I appreciate it, Ann." He let out a long breath. "I think about you all the time, baby."

"I think about you too, Finnick. When they let me."

"I know."

"Goodbye, sweetheart. I'll see you in three days."

"Three days."

He ended the call and stretched out on his couch. He fell asleep almost immediately.

 

They didn't give names. The guy was all hands and gruff and demanded the top position. Finnick put on a brave face and pretended he'd done it before and that it was no big deal. The woman was tiny and seemed like she didn't want to do this.

He kissed her softly, trying to reassure her that he meant no harm. The guy grabbed a hand full of his hair and pushed him down on the bed. It was the first time he'd ever felt fear. His shoulders were pinned and there was a finger inserted into him roughly. Another joined almost immediately.

And then the guy was inside him. He bit the mattress as the pain of the invasion shot through him. He looked up after a while to see the woman sitting nearby. She watched silently. Her eyes were full of concern for him.

The guy bit his shoulder hard and Finnick cried out in pain. A moment later, the man came inside him. He was never gladder for the Capitol's advanced preventatives than he was in that instant.

"Now you do her." He demanded, pushing Finnick toward the woman.

Finnick kindly brushed a hand along her cheek and kissed her softly. He slid his hands over her body. He made love to her slowly, taking direction from the man every so often as to how she liked to be pleased.

Finnick knew women in general and knew how to read them. So the directions he was taking from the man were only followed so far as he knew she really would like them. She sighed in deep pleasure when she came. And then she smiled thankfully at him as he removed himself.

The guy threw a wad of bills at him. "You can go now."

"You don't want me for the rest of the night? That's how much you paid for." He pointed out as he gathered the money.

"No. Get out." He put his hand behind the woman's head and pulled her to him by her hair. He kissed her hard and then threw her down on the bed. "Unless you want to stay and watch."

Finnick gathered his things and dressed as he headed toward the door. He was in pain and he needed to go home. He needed Annie. He sat in his shower for a long time, feeling dirty and used. More than he had ever felt in his life as it was. He called the train station and changed for an even earlier seat. He threw his things into a bag and headed out the door.

 

Finnick arrived in District Four as the sun was just starting to rise over the trees. It was the middle of the morning. He walked sedately to Victors Village. All of him ached.

He let himself into Annie's house. She was asleep on her couch. He kneeled down beside her. "Hey." He said softly, combing his fingers through her hair. "Wake up, baby."

Her eyes fluttered open. "Finnick?"

"Yeah."

She sat up and stretched. "You're early."

"I got an earlier seat. I've been on the train most of the night." He sat beside her. "I…I had to…um…be with a guy…and he was really rough."

She looked at him a moment before she pulled him into her arms. She said nothing as she held him. He clung to her and sobbed into her shoulder.

"I hate myself." He said. He sat back after a while. "Can we go to your room and never leave it?"

She smiled and smoothed a hand over his hair. "Yeah. I like the sound of that." She kissed him softly and then stood and led him to her bedroom.


	24. Chapter 24

"I'll call." Finnick said as he dressed.

"Is Mags going to be okay?" Annie asked, watching him from her bed.

"I hope so. I always pick up the slack with her when she's the other mentor anyway." He sat down and kissed her. "Just stay in today. And don't turn on the TV."

"You tell me that every year." She said with a small, sad smile.

"I know. It just comforts me to remind you." He kissed her again and then headed for the door.

She caught him around the waist and kissed the back of his neck. "Come back to me, Finnick."

"I will, Ann, I promise." He patted her hand and walked outside. He dropped his bag off at the train station and then made his way to the town center. He walked up on the stage as the rest of the people of District Four gathered.

Mags shuffled to the stage, limping slightly. Her left arm was held across her stomach. She reached up with a shaky right hand and worked to pull herself up the steps. Finnick hurried down and scooped her into his arms. She said something in a soft slur that Finnick understood better than a normal person should.

"No, dear, you're not old. You'll never be." He assured her.

She responded as he sat her down on the stage.

"You know Annie would do what she had to."

"Yeah." She said clearly and then chattered on as they sat down.

"You're an angel, Mags. You know that?" He kissed her cheek. "I appreciate all your help. And Dale's. I don't know what I would do with my Capitol time if I had to leave her here without you two keeping an eye out."

She nodded and smiled, showing off her sharpened teeth. The left side of her face was still a little droopy, but she had made great progress since her stroke nearly two years before. He patted her arm as the Capitol escort walked up to the podium and started the spiel.

Finnick paid minimal attention. He clapped with the rest as the names were pulled from the bowl. It was half-hearted, as always. And then it was off to the train station to get settled in. He took Mags by the arm and walked with her slowly all the way.

He was shocked to see Annie waiting in the car that served as the dining room. Mags smiled and shuffled away to her room.

He took a tentative step toward her. "Annie?"

"I had to say goodbye one more time. I just have a really bad feeling about these Games." She laughed hysterically and covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes flitted about the car. "I need to get out of here. The walls are closing in."

He gently placed his hands on her face. "Go home, baby. It'll be okay. I'll be back before you know it." He kissed her forehead. "I always come back for you."

She swallowed at the tears that suddenly clogged her throat and nodded. "I'll be at our spot."

"You better be." He kissed her softly. "Go on, baby, before the train takes off."

She nodded again and left without another word.

Finnick watched as she walked away. Her head darted from side to side. She stopped suddenly and put her hands over her ears and shrunk into a crouch on the ground. He took a step to the door, but stopped when he saw the car carrying the Tributes pull up. At the sound of the engine, Annie stood sharply from the ground and took off running, looking behind her in fear. Finnick leaned against the glass, feeling helpless.

 

Finnick sat beside Haymitch in the box reserved for the mentors. The others milled around as the parade was about to start. Johanna weaseled her way between them on the bench seat.

"What are two handsome men like you doing just sitting here and not telling me how beautiful I look tonight?" She asked, draping an arm over Finnick's shoulders. "So have we discussed whose Tributes will last the longest?"

"We won't really know much until the training starts." Finnick said.

"My girl volunteered for her sister, in case you missed it." Haymitch said, taking a long drink from a glass that was never empty. "She's got spunk. I don't know what that means just yet, but my bet is her."

"What about your boy?" Johanna asked.

He scoffed. "He's a baker's son. What can he do?"

"You never know." Finnick said softly.

They sat back and watched the parade, commenting on all the Districts and calculating, as they did every year, how long each would last.

When the parade was over, they parted ways, Haymitch stumbling and continuing to take swigs from his glass.

Finnick shook his head as he watched. He wrapped an arm around Johanna's waist and pressed his mouth to her ear. "Want to get out of here?"

She laughed seductively and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him and then mumbled against his lips, "Only if I can be an actual client."

"Not happening, Jo." He smiled and led her out of the box and back to the training center.

"I have to go see about my Tributes." Johanna said as they walked to the elevators. "Want to come up to my place?"

"Yeah, we can do that." He sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Come on, I paid. You can at least come spend time with your best friend."

"I always give you that money back."

"And I always tear up the check. Don't you ever pay attention to your account?"

The elevator stopped on the fourth floor. "There's only one thing that matters in my life and it's not money." He stepped out of the elevator and walked into the familiar living room of the District Four apartment.

He spent time with his Tributes, giving them a pep talk. They seemed ready to go off to bed, so he let them. And then he rode the elevator up three floors. The apartment was dark except for a lamp on in the living room. Johanna sat there staring blankly at the wall.

"Hey." He said softly from the doorway.

She shook herself and turned her head to look at him. A sad smile raised one side of her mouth. "Hey."

He sat down beside her. "It has to end soon. I don't know how much more of any of it I can take."

She slipped her hand into his and threaded their fingers together. "Me either." She looked over at him. "Come to bed with me."

He stood and pulled her to her feet. He then pulled her close and brushed his lips lightly over hers.

"No one's watching." She said with a shaky voice.

"I don't care. You needed that kiss." He tugged her hand. "Come on, I'm tired. And I have to get back down to my floor before breakfast."

"I'll set an alarm." Johanna opened the door to her room and immediately started stripping. She climbed into bed wearing nothing.

Finnick cleared his throat. "Could you maybe cover up?"

"Get over yourself, Odair." She said, rolling away. "Turn out the light."

 

Finnick stared at the screen as the clock counted down. There were only a few seconds left and he just wanted to look away. Of course he couldn't. Mags slipped a hand into his, walking on her still-unsteady feet. Johanna's hand founds his other and the three of them together watched as the last second disappeared and the buzzer sounded.

And then the bloodbath began. Both of the Tributes from Seven were cut down quickly. Johanna shook her head and let go of Finnick's hand. She walked away. Finnick heard the door click before he saw the boy from his own district slain. But the girl got away. Thank God.

That's when he noticed the girl from Twelve, the one Haymitch had talked about non-stop, running pell mell toward the forest. She wasn't bothering with the supplies in the Cornucopia, just like she was sure her mentor would have told her. And after seeing her interview, he knew she was someone to look out for.

Yeah, she's going to go far. He thought to himself, squeezing Mags's hand. The bloodbath started breaking apart.

He stood and watched until all the remaining Tributes scattered, keeping his eye on the camera that tracked his girl and also glancing back often to see where the "Girl on Fire" (as they were calling her) had gone.

He did that for the rest of the day. Mags left after an hour, too tired to sit there much longer. Most of her work was done. Finnick was the one to get all the sponsors anyway. And with only one Tribute left, all they needed was Finnick and his charm to get what she needed.


	25. Chapter 25

Finnick sat down beside Haymitch as he watched a Capitol boy playfully chase after his sister with a plastic sword. Haymitch shook his head in disgust and turned to the young man beside him.

"I'm sorry about your girl." He said softly.

"I can't fault yours for what she did." Finnick sighed. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. The girl from Eleven is taking care of her."

"I'll do whatever I can to help her. She's strong and has a good face and voice to lead us."

"You're just as good-looking." Haymitch pointed out.

"I can't put my face out there. Too many Capitol people know me. Intimately."

"All the more reason for it to be you. They know you."

He shook his head. "If they help, they have to admit I was bought and paid for." He sighed and stood. "Speaking of, I was informed that now that I no longer have Tributes to look after, I have a client to see."

"My floor at midnight." Haymitch said softly.

"If I can get away." He sighed again. "You know, you could take the fall and pay for me like Jo does. I always give the money back. Not that she takes it." He stopped talking. "Never mind. You have your own image to protect." He walked away without another word.

A few minutes later, he was packing his things from his room to prepare to head to his apartment across the city. There was a knock on his bedroom door. He turned and saw Johanna and then went back to his work. "I wish I could go home." He said as he angrily stuffed his last bit of clothes into his bag.

"You're kind of going home." She pointed out, sitting on his bed.

"An apartment that's paid for with the money I get from fucking strangers?" He scoffed. "Yeah, that's home. So comfortable and just where I want to be." He threw his bag onto the floor and sat down beside her. "I have to go meet someone."

"I know."

He laid back and covered his face. "I'm tired of all this death. And my body being used for other people's fun."

Johanna leaned over him. "I can have anyone I want, and I very often do. But honestly, none of it matters. All my family is dead. You're the only friend I have Finnick. And I'd like it to mean something just once."

"Next time you pay for me, Jo, I'll do it. But you're not my client."

"I am, actually." She ran her hand down his chest. "I paid anonymously by letter. And with cash. I don't want to make Annie jealous. I know you love her. But you need to relax. And I'll let you relax with me."

"We were supposed to meet somewhere."

"Yes, we were. But let's just go back to your apartment and hide away for a couple hours. You need it."

He said softly. "That promise was an empty one."

She stood. "I knew it." She started pacing. "Can you just treat me like one of the others? For just an hour?"

He sighed and then nodded. "I never take clients to my place."

"And I don't have a fancy Capitol apartment."

"Annie is the only person I've ever made love to there and I'd like to keep it that way."

She considered it a moment and then nodded. "Okay."

"We should meet later on your floor."

She leaned against his door with a huff. "Finn, you are being difficult."

"I know. I'm sorry." He let out a long breath. "Let's go, then."

They stepped into the elevator and Johanna pushed the button for the seventh floor. She leaned into Finnick and kissed him hard on the mouth. He kissed back automatically, already falling into the mindset he went to with a client.

She forced her tongue into his mouth and he moaned in surprise as he stroked it with his own. She pushed him out the door when the elevator stopped on her floor and they stumbled into the wall. Johanna pulled at his clothes and he let her.

She pushed him through the door to her bedroom and down onto the bed as she undressed.

"You going to leave the door open?" Finnick panted from the mattress as he watched her.

"Why not?" She straddled him and leaned over him, her breasts brushing his chest. "I like people to know when I'm having a good time. Make them jealous." She covered his mouth with hers again and rocked her hips down to meet his. She moaned, "Let's get these pants off."

"Jo, can we slow down?"

"I'm the client. Don't I get the say?"

"You're also my friend." He panted and moved out from under her. He closed the door and then finished undressing at a slightly slower pace. He held onto the strap of his underwear for a moment before he pushed them down. He stepped out of them and walked toward her.

"Hm." She nodded. "Impressive." She reached out and touched his chest. "Lay down with me." She moved the blankets aside and then stretched out.

"You are very bossy." He lay down beside her. "I'm guessing you like to be on top. So go for it."

"I like a little foreplay."

"Of course you do." He spat.

"If this is going to be too hard for you, then just forget it." She flopped onto her back.

"I'm sorry." He rolled on top of her. "What do you want me to do?"

She watched him, combing her fingers through his hair. She pulled him down and kissed him softly. She smiled. "Close your eyes."

"Jo—"

"Do it, Finn."

He stared at her a moment and then did as she requested.

She kissed him again. She took his hand and placed it on her breast. "Picture Annie."

"Not so easy." He said through gritted teeth.

"Because I'm talking. I'm not going to say anything else. My body's not too different."

"Your body is completely different." He leaned down and found her mouth clumsily with his eyes still closed. He moved his mouth down and gently kissed her flesh.

She sniffed. Finnick's eyes snapped open he looked up sharply. She was crying.

"Jo?" He asked gently.

"Stop." She looked away. "That's enough."

"Johanna," he leaned over her, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Everything." She said softly, refusing to look at him directly. "No one's ever touched me like that."

He pushed hair away from her face. "I'm sorry. You deserve it."

She turned her eyes to him finally. "You think so?"

He smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I changed my mind." She pushed him away. "Use my phone and call Annie." She got up and dressed.

"Do you hate me, Jo?" Finnick asked as he started dressing.

She shook her head. "I hate myself."

He nodded. "I know that feeling." He sat down on the bed and looked at the phone.

"I'll get us something to eat." Johanna left the room and he was left with the silence. He picked up the phone and dialed Annie's number all the way in District Four.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded thin.

"Hi, baby." He said softly.

"Finnick." She sighed. He could hear the relief on her voice. "I've been watching. I know you told me not to, but I have been. I'm sorry for what's happened."

"Me too." He said softly. "I, um…If you watch anything else, baby, you're going to see me with Johanna."

"Should I be jealous?" Her tone was light.

He chuckled. "No, I only have eyes for you, Ann. You know that."

"That better be true." She warned playfully.

He chuckled. "I like it when you're like this."

"Like what?"

"Joking with me. You can be so dark."

"I hate it in the dark." She answered in a whisper.

"I hate you there too."

"You've made me better, Finnick."

"You make me better, Ann." He answered, reclining on the bed. "I wish you could be here."

She sighed. "I just want you home. When are you coming home?"

"As soon as this thing's over, I'm on the first train back to you." He promised.

"I'll be waiting where I always wait."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too."

He hung up the phone and stared at the ceiling. He imagined Annie beside him, her head resting on his chest and her fingertips moving lightly over his stomach as she traced his muscles.

"Are you going to stay in here all day?" Johanna asked from the doorway.

"Sorry." He sat up. "We should make an appearance."

She nodded. "But let's eat something first."

 

"I think Katniss has what it takes." Haymitch pointed out.

"But she'll risk everything for Peeta." Cinna pointed out.

"I know. I'm trying to think of something."

"Maybe you can talk Seneca Crane into bending the rules." Finnick suggested.

"Bending them how?" Haymitch asked.

"Remind him that everyone loves the underdog. Twelve hasn't had a Victor since you and didn't have one before you. And there's another district that still has two. Maybe there can be two Victors if they are the last two of their district. Seneca likes telling a good story. And everyone is enamored with the Starcrossed Lovers of District Twelve."

"I think I can make that work." He sat back and steepled his fingers as he considered it.

"You just have to hope Snow doesn't make him change his mind." Johanna said snidely.

"If I can convince him to do it right that moment, then Snow won't do anything. Well, not right away."

"If anything happens to Seneca as a result, he deserves it." Johanna said. "Too many kids have died because of him. And he's like the rest of them. None of them care about us, just the Games and entertaining the masses." She looked to Haymitch. "We can start to convince the people that it would be a lovely twist just this once to give them a chance to win together."

"You're not usually so sentimental, Johanna." He pointed out.

"I'm sentimental if one less kid can die." She stood. "I'm done with all of this. You know what you're going to do. I'm going to bed." She left.

Everyone stared at her retreat in silence.

After a few moments, Finnick said softly, "She's right. Two Victors means only twenty-two have died." He got up and followed his friend out of the room.

He caught her at the elevator. "Jo?"

She ignored him until they were both inside the elevator and riding down to the seventh floor. "I just want this all to be over with. And I want them to pay."

"I do too." Finnick said, slipping his hand into hers. "And they will. I'll personally see to it that they pay for what they did to Annie."

"What about the rest of us?"

"My revenge is for Annie." He stepped off on her floor and they went to her room. "If you want it to be for everyone else, then you do it for them."

"I'm taking my own revenge. For me. For my life. For my family." She undressed and got into bed. "Come here beside me."

He undressed and slipped in behind her, wrapping her in his arms.


	26. Chapter 26

Annie sat on the beach. The large boulder she and Finnick claimed as the landmark for their meetings made a perfect place to lean her back against. The water was inviting.

She stood and took a few steps out into the surf. The water lapped at her ankles and she closed her eyes. She breathed in the salty breeze that ruffled her white cotton dress and chestnut hair and let out a sigh.

"Let's get in." A familiar voice said behind her.

She smiled and looked over her shoulder. "I was thinking about it."

He stepped up to her, lifting his shirt over his head. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She lifted her dress off and threw it to the side. She still had her back to him, giving him a good look at her are back and the mismatched white underwear and beige bra she had on.

He placed his hands on her waist and dropped a kiss to her shoulder. "I maybe change my mind."

"About what?"

"Let's just go to the cave."

She turned in his arms and gently placed her hands on his cheeks. "But I want a swim. We have plenty of time for the cave. I want to feel the water against my skin and your hand in mine while we float along."

"I guess it can wait." He pushed his jeans down and stepped out of them. He ran into the water with a joyful laugh. He dived under when the water got to his waist.

Annie grinned and followed. She ducked under water and found his legs as he treaded water above. She tugged on his ankle and then shot back up to the surface.

As soon as her head broke through the top of the water, Finnick grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. He kissed her laughing mouth. "I love you."

"Me too, Finnick." She kissed him lazily for a while and then unwrapped her arms from him. She swam away a few feet before diving under again.

Finnick relaxed and floated on his back, watching as Annie came back up for air and then dove under once more. She was so lithe and graceful. He wanted to finish up this swim so he could kiss the salt water from her skin.

"Ann." He called softly on her next round. "I know you're having fun pretending you're a mermaid, but I want—"

She shot herself at him and forced him under water with a cheerful laugh.

He shot back up and threw her away a few feet as she screeched happily as she splashed into the water.

She rolled over and swam away. "If you want me, come and get me." She called over her shoulder, going deeper into the ocean.

He groaned and took off after her. She had a good lead, but he had a couple more years of swimming practice under his belt and caught up to her. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her to him, kissing her hard on the mouth. "I don't know about you, but I'd rather not have sand in my intimate places. Let's get to the cave."

"Can you even make it to the cave?" She teased.

"I might have to take you against a tree. But whatever the case, it's not going to be here where others can see." He turned toward the shore and wrapped her arms around his neck, towing her toward dry land and their clothes.

Finnick quickly put his clothes on and carried his shoes in his hands. He reached out to Annie as her dress settled down over her body. The water made the white cotton see-through, rendering it almost useless. She gave him and sweet smile that quickly turned malicious. Then she took off running toward the trees, the sound of her laughter floating behind her.

He chuckled as he took off after her. She was a little faster on land than him. She ducked around a tree and he lost sight of her. He stopped and looked around. "Annie?"

"Follow the sound of my voice." She prompted.

He took a step forward. "It would be easier if you kept talking."

"About what?" Her voice sounded like it was on the other side of him that before.

"Tell me about all the things you want to do to me."

"I want to kiss your lips." She said softly.

"A very lovely place to start." He stepped closer to the sound.

"Run my tongue down your neck and taste the salt water that's dried there. Nibble at your shoulder to hear you chuckle seductively." She peeked around a tree and then disappeared again. "Kiss every inch of you, reminding myself of all the contours of your skin that I have memorized. You see that one, that one I replay in my head all the time."

They had moved deeper into the woods. The rock wall they climbed to their secret love nest was visible just through the trees.

"And then what are you going to do, Annie?" He caught a glimpse of her chestnut hair as it whipped around and she dashed the last few feet.

"Come and find out." She scrambled up the rock wall and disappeared into the cave.

Finnick looked up to see her hand reach out of the cave, waving around her white dress.

"If you want to take of the rest, you better hurry."

He dropped his shoes and made his way up the face of the rock.

Annie leaned against the farthest wall, a blanket spread out on the floor in front of her. The angle of the sun was perfect to show off her body. She smiled expectantly.

He crawled toward her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She threaded her fingers through his hair as she kissed his lips softly.

He smiled. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Ann."

She returned his smile. She lifted his shirt over his head. "Finnick." She sighed, pushing him down in the floor of the cave. She ran her fingertips over his face, his neck, down his chest. She flattened her palms on his stomach and leaned down for another kiss.

She kissed a line down his neck and across his shoulder, nipping at his skin and getting that gloriously sexy chuckle she was expecting. She flicked her tongue out and moved it up his neck, taking control of his mouth once more.

He moaned and slipped his hands up her back, unhooking her bra. He pushed her back up, pulling the garment away. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss the valley between her breasts. He brushed his lips over one mound until he came to her nipple and took it in his mouth, sucking hard.

She moaned and wrapped her hand around the base of his head. She tangled her fingers in his hair. She brushed the fingers of her other hand over his cheek and over his shoulder, down his back. She scraped her fingers up his back.

He groaned and lifted his head. He smiled. He pulled her mouth to his once more.

Annie moved away and reached down to unfasten his jeans. He lifted his hips and helped her push them down his hips along with his underwear. She wrapped her hand around his erection and smiled into his eyes. She leaned down and ran her tongue up his length, taking the tip of him in her mouth for a moment.

She pulled away too soon, eliciting a groan from him. She slid both her hands up his torso as she stretched out on top of him. "The next call is yours."

He smiled and rolled her onto her back, kicking his clothes away as he pushed at her panties. He lifted her legs up and kissed her calf as he lifted the fabric over her feet. He lowered them again to the floor, putting her feet flat in the blanket as he moved over her. He pressed a kiss to her lips and mumbled words of affection to her as he slipped inside her.

She purred as he moved slowly. She joined in. Her hands roved over his body, kneading her palms into his flesh. She slid her hands up his back and cupped his cheeks, locking their mouths together.

Annie was close. So close. She shut her eyes and willed herself to hold on just a little longer. But to no avail. She whined into her lover's throat as the pressure met its peak and shook her body.

Finnick slowed his movements through the end of her orgasm. He paused a moment and raised himself up on his hands before he started moving again. He loved her watching him in his final moments.

She looked up at him with her eyes half-lidded. She moved her hands down his chest and back up again. She slipped her hands to his sides and rested them on his hips, spreading her legs out farther to the side.

"Oh, god, Annie." He moaned, increasing his pace a few strokes before his face twisted in his own climax.

She smiled up at him as he rode out the final waves of pleasure.

He stilled and panted, "Perfect."

"Yeah." She combed her fingers though his hair and brought him back down for a kiss. "Let's sleep a while. Then go for a moonlight swim."

"I like that idea." He rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him. He reached out and found the other blanket to cover them as a breeze started to cool the sweat on their skin.

 

They melted into a lovely domestic life together in Annie's house. They shared meals once a week with Mags and Dale. Their nights they spent on opposite ends of the couch; Annie's knees pulled up to her chin, Finnick's legs stretched out and his feet resting underneath her. She usually ended up lying on top of him as some silly Capitol propaganda show droned on.

"I don't know why you watch this." She said, pressing her face into his shoulder.

"I want to know more of what we're up against. What the rest of Panem sees."

"Have you ever been in the same room with him?" She asked softly.

"On several occasions. It's always the same thing. He threatens me. He threatens you. And I do as he says in the end because I don't want you hurt any more than you already are."

"You do too much for me, Finnick."

"There's no such thing, baby." He kissed the top of her head. "If you had died in the arena, I wouldn't still be here. You keep me going. So there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"I don't know if I like that." She rolled off him. "Good night." She headed toward the back of the house.

Finnick turned off the television and followed. "Annie, baby, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

She undressed silently and got into bed.

"What did I say wrong?" he demanded.

"I know what you do. I know that you have to do it. I'd just rather not have it shoved in my face and be told it's the reason I'm still alive." She rolled away.

"You're far more than that, Annie. My love for you keeps me going. I miss you when I have to go. So much. You may know what I have to do, but you will never understand it." His voice wavered.

She rolled over and looked at him.

"I hate myself enough, Annie. I can't have you hate me, too." He begged.

"I could never hate you, Finnick." She reached out her hand. "Come here."

Finnick shed his clothes and climbed into bed beside her. He put his head on her shoulder. He sighed and then let out a shaky breath. "Every time I think I want to give up, I think about you." His voice faltered. "You have no idea, Annie. None. About how much I just need to be here with you. Forever. And I'm working on that. I do what Snow wants me to do. Because if I don't he'll find out I'm part of the brewing rebellion. I know things about him. So many things that I don't want to know, but that will bring him down when the time is right."

"I don't want to talk about him right now. I shouldn't have brought it up. When you're here with me, could we just pretend he doesn't exist? No more Capitol hoopla. Just us. Together."

"Okay." He said softly.

She felt moisture on her shoulder. "Hey, no more of that. You're fine. You're here with me. I'm not paying for anything and I'm not expecting anything. I just want to be with you. Holding you. And telling you in words and in actions how much I love you." She combed her fingers through his hair. "And I do. So much. More than I really have words for."

His arms tightened around her a moment and then he started drawing circles on her side with his thumb. He pressed his face into her neck. "I don't know how to accept your love sometimes. I just want to give it to you. All my love is yours."

She kissed his forehead. "Sleep, love. I have you."


	27. Chapter 27

Annie froze on the couch as they watched the announcement together. For the 75th Games, the third Quarter Quell, all surviving Victors would have their names put back into the bowl. There was a chance she would have to go back in. She looked sideways at Finnick who sat resolutely, his jaw set.

Without a word, she stood and walked slowly out the door. She was just stepping into the surf when Finnick called her name. She paused and then pulled off her shirt and threw it behind her. She pushed her jeans down her legs and threw them away too. She glanced over her shoulder a moment at her lover and then continued into the water. She swam until she couldn't see the shore and then rolled onto her back and floated, staring up at the late afternoon sky.

"Please don't shut me out." He said as he met her in the open sea.

"I don't want to talk. I just want to forget. I want to keep forgetting for as long as possible."

"I think I can do that." His hand found hers and they floated along as night fell and the stars became visible.

Annie, still not speaking, made her way to shore. Finnick followed in her wake. As soon as his feet touched, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. He pressed his mouth hard to hers.

She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Was that salty liquid the water or her tears? Or his She didn't know.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "Let me make you dinner. Then hold you all night. Make love to you in the early hours. And tell you over and over how much I love you."

"I like the sound of that." She said softly. She gathered her clothes and headed on to her house.

She disappeared into the bathroom, turning the shower on as hot as it would go. She stepped in and let the water rinse the sea away.

And then she felt the despair that had been growing in her since hearing the announcement bubble up. It escaped her throat in a strangled sob. She took in a shaky breath. She didn't know when she started screaming or when she fell down to the bottom of the tub, but that's where Finnick found her, looking at her with such deep concern in his eyes.

"I can't do it, Finnick. I can't. I can't do it. I'll never survive this time."

He quickly stripped and climbed in with her, pulling her to her feet. "We're forgetting, remember? Tonight there is no Quarter Quell. There is no President Snow. We're just Finnick and Annie. Two people who have no other obligations in the world but to be together. To love each other."

She clung to him. "I feel the darkness, Finnick. Around the edges."

He rested his forehead against hers. "Stay with me, Annie." He whispered. "Stay here."

"I'm trying." She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths as he stroked her face with his thumbs. She opened her eyes and stared into his eyes, as green as her own. Green like the sea that helped sustain life in all of Panem and most specifically to the livelihood of the people of District Four.

She let out a long breath. "I'm back."

"Good. I hate it when you leave." He rubbed shampoo into her scalp and through the ends of her hair. "I miss you terribly."

"I miss me, too. These last couple years, it was like it never happened. I wasn't reaped. I didn't watch people die. And I haven't had to watch you with other women."

"I asked you not to watch television when I was away."

"I couldn't help it." She rinsed the soap out of her hair. "I just prayed for a glimpse of you. Even if it was with a beautiful Capitol woman hanging off your arm." She stepped out of the shower and started drying off.

"If you think enhancements are beautiful, then I suppose I could see how that could make you jealous." He got out and took down his own towel from the shelf. "But as I don't, you are the most beautiful woman in all of Panem."

She smiled rather demurely and then left the room, the towel wrapped firmly around her. Finnick followed, sans towel, and grabbed her from behind.

He dropped a kiss to her shoulder. "Let me make love to you."

"Okay." She turned in his arms and backed up to the wall, dropping her towel.

He covered her mouth with his, lifting her up. He pulled her legs around him as he deepened the kiss. His hands grasped her bottom, holding her closer to him as he grew harder. She tangled her hand in his hair, her other arm wrapped around his back. She tightened her legs around his waist and moaned into his mouth.

His mouth left hers and she let out a small whimper. He mumbled against her skin as he slid his lips across her jaw and down her neck. His tongue flicked out every so often, still tasting the salt from the sea that hadn't been fully washed away. He slowly slid one hand up her body and buried his fingers in her hair as his lips met hers once more.

"Bedroom?" She asked against his lips.

"Why not right here?" He replied. The desire in his eyes burned into her.

"Well, we never have before, have we?" She smiled.

He took control of her mouth again as he slid inside her. They were still for a long time. She looked into his eyes. She felt the tears again, creeping up from her chest. A small sob escaped her throat.

"It's okay, baby." He soothed.

"I know." She pulled his mouth back to hers. "Move." She demanded.

He did, slowly at first, but his pace very quickly increased. Annie tightened her grip on his hair and urged him on. Her head went back against the wall. He grunted like a wild animal as he pushed into her. He nipped at the skin of her shoulder.

She moaned appreciatively. She slid her nails over his skin. He breathed out a groan of appreciation. "God."

"Finnick?" She panted.

"Annie." He replied.

"Almost."

"Me too."

A few more strokes brought them to their brink at the same glorious moment, their voices rising together loud enough that surely the whole of District Four heard when they climaxed. Finnick leaned against her, panting in her ear.

"Oh, god." She managed after a while.

"Yeah." He breathed. Slowly, gingerly, he let her down, still standing close.

"I think you deserve a reward for that." She grinned up at him.

"And what reward are you thinking?"

"I'll throw something together for dinner. You relax. I've got a lot of wonderful things in mind for the rest of the night."

Finnick gave a satisfied groan and then pressed a hard kiss to her mouth before he let her go.

 

The short time passed in pure domestic bliss. Finnick and Annie spent a lot of time swimming and disappearing into their cave for days at a time. They spent some days just hiding in the house. They cooked together and ate together and fell asleep together as though they had been married for ten years or more.

They kept pretending. The Capitol wasn't in control, they were. And they planned their days accordingly.

The day before the Reaping, Finnick convinced Annie to take one last walk around their small town. He didn't want to admit it, but he had a feeling he wasn't coming back. So he wanted one last look around the town where he was raised.

She dragged him away when he paused in the square. They were already setting up the stage.

"No." She said softly.

He nodded and continued on to the dockyard where a fishing fleet both their fathers had been in used to take off from and return to. The fleet both of them had joined on school breaks to help bring in just a little more money with the extra hands.

Annie let go of his hand and walked to the end of one of the docks and sat down. Her feet didn't touch the water. She put her face in her hands and started sobbing heavily.

Finnick sat down beside her and wrapped her in his arms. "It's okay, Ann."

"No, it's not okay." She cried into his chest. "I won't make it out this time. I don't even think I'll make it off the podium alive. I still hear the cannons. I still hear the screams of the kids drowning when the arena flooded. I feel the break always right at the edge of everything. The same break that happened in my soul when I saw that boy die in front of me. I felt like his eyes were accusing me."

She moved away and looked back out to the horizon. She sobered. "When I was a kid and I went out to help my father on his boat, I didn't think of anything but the fish and how it would help." She turned to him. "And I remember you, just a couple years older than me, but still so wise. You knew everything about the sea. You knew every fish. Knew what time of day it was and what the weather was going to be by the way the sea moved around our boats. And I knew I loved you then. I didn't even know what love like that was, but I knew it anyway. I knew you'd never love me back, I was this annoying little brat that was always there."

He reached up and wiped the moisture off her cheeks. "You crept up on me, Annie. After you survived, I knew I could love you. But I cared for you when I was reaped, before that even. Every year after, I prayed it wasn't you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come back." He rested his forehead against hers. "You're not going in. Mags is going to volunteer if you're picked. Don't fret."

She sat back and looked into his eyes. She tried to say something several times, but no words came. He knew what she was thinking anyway and pulled her to him.

"Don't, Ann. Just don't." he begged.

"You can't leave me!" She sobbed, clutching at him. "I can't live without you. I can't go on."

"You can. You have to."

She pounded on his chest. "No! I can't. And I won't. If you die, I die too. I'll never be able to live without you to pull me out of the darkness."

"You'll find a way." He said, his voice breaking. "Promise me you'll find a way. I can't fight knowing you would do something to harm yourself." He shook her shoulders when she didn't answer. "Promise me, damn it!"

She watched him a moment, tears still streaming down her face. "I promise."

He nodded and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Let's go home." He stood.

"No." She looked back out to the horizon.

"No?"

"Let's go to the cave. One more night in our cave."

He nodded and hefted her to her feet. He pulled her close and rested his forehead against hers. "I've never liked saying goodbye to you."

"And I've never liked hearing it." She stepped away and took his hand, leading him back to the shore. "Let's have one more night of pretending."

"One more night." He agreed.


End file.
